The Tiger and the Crane
by Aquatic-Idealist
Summary: He is serious, calculating, calm and wise. She is passionate, reckless, proud and fierce. Their world falls apart, battered by unmatched brutality and greed. But, with friends at their side and a fixed resolve, hope does not die so easily... Rewrite.
1. The Undying Promise

The Tiger and the Crane

It all began with a vision.

The world was falling apart. Millions of people cried to the Heavens for meaning and peace. But cry as they might, there would be no peace. Two centuries ago, the Yellow River was stained with blood. Liu Xiu, the Guangwu Emperor, crushed hundreds of thousands of greedy, unfeeling, vicious bandits as they tried to carve the nation apart. For two centuries since, there had been peace, but now it was gone. Now, rivers of blood ran through the streets. The people cried and screamed and begged for morning to come, but the land was covered in an endless night.

Ten castrated men, Eunuchs who reveled with the Emperor's favor, scattered the people throughout the four winds. In their quest for power, in their quest for dominance over Heaven and Earth, they soiled the Honor of the Imperial House and crushed all hopes of resistance. Grand General He Jin, who had the great leaders Yuan Shao and Cao Cao by his side, failed to stop them. With his death, Han was surely at an end.

Although Yuan Shao and Cao Cao, with Han's finest at their back, crushed the Ten Eunuchs and gave a semblance of hope, it was shattered in an endless civil war. Dong Zhuo, Li Jue, Yuan Shu, pathetic men like these carved Fiefdoms of their own, torturing the people with their greedy schemes.

Yet, in this age, there was a dream...

* * *

Chapter 1: The Undying Promise

He stood before the Great River, his sword buried deep in the earth at his feet. The wind blew fiercely, letting his long hair flow behind his back. Even with this wind, the waters were peaceful today, and he sighed.

He turned his head to the north, to the lands of the Central Plains. The enemy came from those lands, they came to conquer and torture the people under his care. Embers and smoke fluttered nearby, reminding him of the battle he had just fought.

Cao Cao had come, with hundreds of thousands at his command, hoping to crush Dong Wu and Liu Bei. But they were not destined to win today. Even with men like Jia Xu and Cheng Yu by his side, the 'Prime Minister' of Han found his men scattered, found his ships burning like the city of Xuzhou. That metropolis had been avenged today. The thousands of civilians who had burned under Cao Cao's fury could rest now, knowing that their tormentor fled from the Southland's flames.

His men cheered. They were proud. They had stood against the greatest cavalry in the Empire, and won. They stood against a colossal navy, built from the hordes of Liu Biao and Yuan Shao, and won. Forty thousand men trounced hundreds of thousands of invaders, and none of the victors shed a tear.

Those northern bureaucrats and warlords, having sired a tradition of shoving as much stolen money as they could from their pockets, kept a tradition of neglecting the Southland. Of all the regions of the Empire, Dong Wu's territory grew their rice, their wheat, the very materials that feed a nation. For Dong Wu to be ignored, that was unforgivable.

But Zhou Yu (Gongjin) could not cheer. He could not smile. He could even barely congratulate his warriors.

For in the end, weren't these 'northerners' their brethren as well?

Zhou Yu turned towards the old capital at Luoyang. It was a city that stood proudly over the Central Plains, the crown jewel of the Chinese nation. But Dong Zhuo burnt it to the ground, and plundered its valuables, and only recently had the city begun to recover.

His thoughts turned to the many people who thought they could save this nation, and his eyebrows began to wince.

Yuan Shao couldn't save China; he had been extremely indecisive and brutal to his own men, and by letting those loyal souls die Benchu had simply dug his own grave. He died a forsaken men surrounded by only a handful of his most loyal retainers. Even his family had been captured by the enemy.

Cao Cao wouldn't save China; or at least his success would not bode well for many Chinese. The many years of brutal servitude under his iron fist left millions screaming in fear upon hearing his name, thus leading to the proverb: "Speak of Cao Cao, and he comes!"

Yet apparently there was another who wished to reunite China under the guise of order and prosperity. His name was Liu Bei, and he'd established an alliance with Dong Wu. But even with this seemingly friendly nature, Liu Bei could not be trusted. Han had failed to care for the people of China, and with this man so eager to restore that Empire to power, why should the situation change upon Han's restoration? Once leaders lose their right to lead, they should not have that right handed back to them without due cause. Zhou Yu could not let Liu Bei rule.

But even when he looked into Sun Quan's eyes, Zhou Gongjin did not see the soul of his sworn brother behind them.

Sun Ce was a young man. He was reckless and crude, intelligent and kind-hearted. Sun Bofu was, in short, a man with a vision and the drive to achieve it.

In only five years Sun Ce reunited the lands of Jiangdong and Jiangnan under one banner. Leading the descents of the great warrior Xiang Yu, Sun Bofu brought peace to a tormented land, and had proven to those pompous northerners that the Southland was a place to be admired. With men like Cheng Pu and Lu Fan beside him, he liberated millions from the tyranny of chaos and government betrayal.

But Cheng Pu and Lu Fan, famous and notable though they were, could not be said to be the ones who guided Sun Ce's hand.

That man was Sun Ce's sworn brother, Zhou Yu himself.

Long ago, when Yuan Shu still held sway over Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and their men, the young warrior turned to his best friend and spoke aloud: "Someday, Gongjin, we'll save China from the hell it's in. We might have to do it piece by piece, but it will be done. Before that day comes, though, I hope that you'll stay fighting right next to me. I wouldn't trust anyone else's help over yours."

Gongjin could not help but smile. Bofu was naive, crude, and perhaps unorthodox in his political ideology, but he had the right spirit. He had this dream, this vision. Sun Ce was a man for the people of Jiangdong and, perhaps, the people of China.

But even with that heart of his, even with his resolve, Heaven still found a reason to take him from the Earth.

And in Sun Bofu's place, Heaven left Zhou Gongjin.

Heaven had left him this burden, this need to march forward to victory, to smash aside the hordes of the selfish, the soulless, and the mad. But how? How could he fulfill it?

He was not Sun Ce. Many might have admired him, but he did not have Sun Ce's aura. He could not inspire men to act; not in the same, divine fashion. Sun Ce claimed that Zhou Yu was the smartest man he'd ever met, but Bofu wasn't exactly the most rational person in Jiangdong.

"_Promise me, Zhou Yu… Promise me that you'll take out those bastards and win this war… Wu will prevail, and I'm sure you're the only guy who can do the job."_

Those were the words that were passed to him through a small slip of paper, a makeshift, hastily written letter from his dying brother. Sun Ce's little sister, Sun Shangxiang, was in tears when she handed the parchment over to Zhou Yu, while Sun Quan, somewhat older than Shangxiang but still much younger than Bofu, simply stood by with a stoic expression.

Zhou Yu had always wondered about that younger man. Bofu had faith in his younger brother's talents, and that faith was not misguided. Sun Zhongmou was more than capable of securing the land and fulfilling the people's needs, but somehow Gongjin doubted Sun Quan's intentions… There was something lurking behind those green eyes… Something selfish at best.

But he was Sun Ce's sworn brother. Such wavering thoughts could not blind his resolve. With Sun Ce gone, he was left to protect those of the Sun line, and for the Sun clan to prevail over all others, even if personal power meant little compared to China's well being.

* * *

Today, Wu had won at Chi Bi. Since Liu Bei's men made some contributions to their success by means of ambushing Cao Cao and whittling his already broken and meager force, Zhou Yu had to speak to that other lord's chief strategist: the esteemed Zhuge Liang.

He'd barely heard of the fellow. Some traveling poet mentioned Zhuge Kongming in passing, saying that his talents could easily match that of the legendary scholars Guan Zhong and Yue Yi of old. Zhou Gongjin had personally come across the scholar Sima Hui in his short-lived travels along the Jingzhou territory, and that brilliant man stammered excitedly that Zhuge Liang was far superior to those legendary heroes.

Who was this Zhuge Liang? Why was he held in such renown by so many talented minds? Why had he hid in seclusion instead of standing tall and helping right the world's wrongs?

Why did brilliant minds such as Sima Hui, Cui Zhouping, or this "Zhuge Liang" hide in their cottages for so long? So many storms had passed before this Kongming made his move. How many people died because he did not move sooner?

For his part, Zhou Yu did what he could, and now the southland was prosperous and safe because of his work. If this Zhuge Kongming were half as talented as others claimed, certainly this world would have been a much better place had Kongming moved out and made his mark!

But still, a meeting was in order. To harbor such thoughts for one's guest... Would ruin everything.

* * *

Cheng Pu nearly growled at the strategist's statement.

"Zhuge Liang of Longzhong, are you seriously suggesting that we of Dong Wu stand down and accept these sort of terms? We may have won today, but we lost several of our men. We spent so much grain, so many weapons, so much effort to drive those northern savages back, and you offer us a measly port and a handful of territories? You must be joking!"

"My my, General Cheng, are you forgetting that the forces of Han ambushed Cao Cao's hordes after you burnt them out and scattered them from the river? General Guan nearly killed Cao Cao at the pass, but the villain merely escaped. Surely you have not forgotten our contributions to the battle! Jiangling is a fine port, a strong position that will yield many rewards for all of Jiangdong. We of Han are the smaller of the two allied forces, I admit. That is why it is proper to allow us to administer the Xiangyang region. Cao Cao flees before our might, but if he will returns you will, at the very least, require someone to screen for you. Liu Biao is gone, and many of his finest warriors have joined the enemy. When the lips are gone the teeth are cold. Let us be your lips, let us hold off the cold wind of the Caos, and you will surely bask in our warmth!"

"And for that we must thank you once more." Zhou Yu nodded as tension filled the air. "By harassing Cao Cao all the way to Hua Rong you've terrorized the greatest threat China has ever known. The traitorous army will hardly think of threatening either of us any time soon. We may see peace for a few years at least.

"But, if I may, these notable and praiseworthy accomplishments do not seem to fit the intended reward. We gave you a home in Jiangxia. We allowed you to gather your beaten and tired forces and, I daresay, treated you as honored guests. Xiangyang ought to be ours, it is a glorious city whose strength could surely give us the power we need to dethrone the traitor. Surely your men could find solace in Gong An or even Wu Ling. Both regions are teeming with fish and life, great places to rest your weary hearts and minds. After fleeing from Cao Cao for so long, surely you'd like to have a peaceful home to return to?"

At that point Ma Liang, one of Liu Bei's most crucial administrators, gasped. "Oh, but sir! To hide in Wu Ling while the enemy lurks to the north would be simply irresponsible! My lord is a denizen of the Imperial Family. It is his duty to smite traitors such as Cao Cao. With the land in chaos, and the people hiding in fear, we must gather our strength to liberate the masses. Wu Ling, although prosperous, is small and lacks resources. At best we could stub Cao Cao's toe, but his hordes would consume us rather quickly. Even for you, we'd be a useless ally, a liability in the struggle against tyranny. Without us the battle would have been lost. Surely you wouldn't hand your friends your scraps?"

At those words, Cheng Pu glared, Zhou Yu's eyebrow twitched, and Zhou Tai, Sun Quan's personal bodyguard, let his hand drift towards his sword.

Lu Su, one of Sun Quan's chief diplomats, and Sun Qian, one of Liu Bei's oldest tacticians, glanced at each other with fear in their eyes. Immediately they tried to quell the situation.

"But as our hosts, you would surely grant us some leniency!" Sun Qian stammered, the grin on his face twitching as he glanced between the two sides with sheer terror.

"And even if you end up settling in Wu Ling, we of Wu would never abandon you, not when you aided us in our hour of need!" Lu Su added, chin twitching with dread.

But Zhou Yu sighed, and waved his hand. "It is clear that we are all tired from the battle. None of us are speaking properly, and perhaps it is best if we..."

At that point, a messenger came running into the chamber.

"My Lord, a thousand apologies for interrupting, but I have news. Madame is ill...!"

Zhou Yu's eyes widened, and Cheng Pu quickly spoke.

"Gongjin, I will handle things here as best I can. You should hurry."

Zhou Yu shut his mouth. As he brushed past Zhuge Liang and his confused expression, the admiral quickly ran to his wife.

* * *

Xiao Qiao, wife of Zhou Yu and one of the famed Qiao sisters, smiled as her husband came by her bedside. Her face beamed as she saw her husband enter her room.

She had been ill for some time now, he had known that. She had been bedridden and pale, but if some servant were to call him from an important meeting, surely it had to be important.

He took one look at her, and knew it was the end.

"Gongjin..."

"Don't speak."

"Isn't this... Silly?" He heard a weak laugh. "Cao Cao's armies are not yet gone, and Wu must find some way to free herself from this conflict, and yet here you are with me, even though our country needs you most."

"But you need me..."

"My time is over!" She gasped. "I feel so weak... So cold..."

Zhou Yu turned to her bedside nurse, who stood there shaking her head in sorrow.

"Be happy, Gongjin. My time is through... Be safe, and I'm sure you'll find... Another."

Zhou Yu's eyes widened. The nurse ran from the room. He clenched his fist. This could not be happening! Where was that damn doctor?!

* * *

She was with child.

And now she was gone.

His wife was gone.

He had just crushed Cao Cao, he had just sent the northern hordes flying for their lives, and yet Heaven found it fit to take his wife and child away.

Zhou Gongjin sat at his desk. His eyes stared listlessly at the doorway. Warriors and tacticians came in and out, and he merely stared at him, like a waiter dealing with an indecisive patron.

Liu Bei's delegation had returned home, but Cao's forces had not left the region. His allies were frantic and desperate for advice, but he strayed cold.

They told him plans, they brought him news, they spoke of war and death and victory.

He nodded, he sighed, but he never smiled. They sung songs of glory, but he could only nod.

Lu Meng, one of Sun Quan's most trusted commanders, slammed his hands on Zhou Yu's desk.

"Don't be arrogant enough to think that you're the only one worthy of caring about Xiao Qiao. Her kindness was an inspiration for us all. We will never forget her passing. Yet, as Wu's most prominent strategist, and as commander in chief, it is your duty to recall Wu's current political dealings and to help her cause in any way you can. Commander, you must continue to uphold your duties in spite of this tragedy... To sit here like this and neglect your responsibilities is most unsightly. I know that you may feel great pain, as we all do, but you do have a duty to uphold."

But Zhou Yu glanced at him with cold eyes. "Fair enough. Yet I had already anticipated these moves. Liu Bei can't possibly survive if we decide to conquer him, and Cao Cao could easily take advantage of our conflict to try to consume us both. Zhuge Liang is no fool, and it is clear that he wants our alliance to remain strong. Besides, with Liu Bei as an ally, I'm sure we'll watch him become more powerful, and thus useful, as the years go on. Xuande may have a small amount of territory and few troops, but I'm certain that he won't remain that way for long... Of course we should also be wary of his movements in case he decides to turn on us."

There were other strategists and warriors bearing witness to Lu Meng's outburst. The Admiral's room was hardly one of privacy in this turbulent time. Lu Su, flustered as usual, spoke. "You speak of Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang as though they are ambitious and conniving. I swear that they are both good, honest men who simply want to restore China to her former glory. Our alliance with them should be a cause for celebration, not viewed as one of convenience to be used whenever we please..."

"But that's how alliances are, are they not, Lu Su? Alliances are not friendships in the schemes of politics. They are merely tools for each side to use, for good or ill." Lu Meng pointed out.

"Ziming, you are right in that many cannot be trusted, and that there are far too many people who would gladly stab you in the back, but Liu Bei and the wise Zhuge Liang are different..." The minister stammered. "Kongming personally expressed his goodwill upon hearing of Lady Xiao Qiao's death."

"Of course he would!" Bu Zhi, a mere court minister who had been called upon to attend this meeting, yelled. "And to think that you are such a high ranking persona. If Zhuge Liang did not express his condolences, there wouldn't be much of an alliance to speak of, and we'd be having an uneasy peace instead of a partnership against Cao Cao. Who taught you politics?"

Lu Su gulped, and Zhou Yu only sighed.

"You might think highly of Kongming, but you should consider whether he feels the same about you, Zijing. He may very well have manipulated you this entire time."

Lu Su shook his head. "Gongjin, paranoia leads to mistrust and more conflict."

Zhou Yu nodded. "But naivety leads to death."

* * *

That evening, all of Wu gasped in anticipation.

The nation's finest military leaders and analysts gathered in the war room of their capital city's fortress. Fort Jian Ye bristled with the rage of dismissed warriors and ridiculed scholars. Yet in the midst of all these complaints, there was a job to do.

A battle map stretched across a huge table in the center of the room. Zhou Yu stood beside this table, pointing at a certain marked spot on one of these maps.

"The province of Jingzhou is a crucial area that must be captured as soon as possible. If we fail to secure the port of Jiang Ling, for example, Liu Bei will be able to establish a base at this critical juncture. For us to sacrifice so much energy and time at Chi Bi for absolutely no gains is preposterous. We need to take Jiang Ling immediately. Liu Bei can have whatever he can scrape together, but Wu must be paid for her efforts. I trust no one here disagrees with this sentiment." Zhou Yu spoke as the other Wu strategists huddled around him, their eyes fixed on the map and the vast resources it marked.

"But if you don't give Liu Bei a base to establish his forces, how can we 'use' him as an ally?" Lu Su frowned, leaping up from his seat nearby.

Zhou Yu smirked. "You know Zhuge Liang better than that. He'll easily find a way for Liu Bei to create a base and gather resources. It's just that if they secure Jiang Ling, we of Wu would have lost a valuable opportunity to gain strength. We should think of Jiangdong first. Kongming's forces can be considered later."

Lu Su gasped. "If we do this, Admiral, the countless warlords across the land will know us as selfish, ungrateful thugs. We should treat our allies with generosity, not brush them aside as if they were flies. You yourself stated that Liu Bei is bound to become stronger as the years go by. Why not share his strength? Why should we insist on combating him?"

Lu Meng smacked his face with his palm. "You don't get it, do you? Liu Bei is like a wolf. As long as it recognizes that we are part of its pack, it will fight alongside us. But the moment we show weakness, or it has the opportunity to seize power, it will throw itself at us with jaws outstretched. It's inevitable, either we kill him now, or he will spell doom for us all."

Their commander's eyes narrowed in exasperation. "One of you acts like Liu Bei is our God, the other insists on killing the man before we can gain some use out of him. Thank Heaven Sun Quan made me Commander, otherwise either of you would lead us to ruin!" Zhou Yu groaned. "We will make our move now instead of babble on. Jingzhou will fall, and Liu Bei will have to run to Wu Ling. There he will be a shield against the southern hordes as we move against Cao Cao. Should we fail, Zhuge Liang can babble on to our men about how his men are our 'lips' against the cold. Surely we can not afford that."

* * *

As Wu prepared for its assault on Jingzhou, Liu Bei's army gathered themselves in the city of Gong An, a border town on the edge of Wu's lands that Sun Quan and Zhou Yu had let them borrow.

"What the hell?! We have two legions of troops, but we can't use them to attack those traitors! Dammit, we don't have any territory of our own, and those greedy Wu boys aren't going to let us have a base for ourselves... Why are we even dealing with them?" Zhang Fei hissed as Xuande gathered his officers for a crucial meeting.

"Yide..." Guan Yu groaned. His words may be true, but it was pointless to complain.

"If we want to earn ourselves a base, we'll have to move fast. Zhou Yu is moving towards Jiangling with everything he has, so an attempt to take the city will probably destroy our relations with Wu, and we need that most. I suggest we make a move on Maicheng and Xiangyang. Once we secure those areas, we can move through the mountain pass at Yidu and reach Baidicheng, where we can turn to Liu Zhang. The man is incompetent, and sooner or later we can convince him to hand his territory to us." Zhuge Liang spoke.

"But wouldn't Xiangyang put us too close to Cao Cao's fortress at Wancheng? We might just be leaping from boiling water into the flames." Sun Qian pointed out. "Wu Ling would be a far safer option, as it is so far away from both Cao Cao's army and Wu."

Kongming nodded. "Of course it would, but at this rate we have no choice... Moving into Wu Ling would only lead us into a snare. We could take the city, but because it is not weakly defended we will have trouble acquiring any more territory. At the moment, Cao Cao has withdrawn his forces from Xiangyang to engage the advancing Wu fleet at Mianyang. His main force will be far away from Xiangyang itself, so if we strike we can secure the city even with our limited troops. Wu Ling is the safe route in the short term, but it gets us nowhere in the long run."

Liu Bei stroked his goatee. "You're proposing that we run to Liu Zhang? What makes you think he'll shelter us?"

Zhuge Liang smiled. "Simple. Liu Zhang is too incompetent to face Zhang Lu of Hanzhong, and because Hanzhong is the lifeline of Sichuan Liu Zhang is doomed unless he can destroy his rival. He knows, or at least he will know that our talents are far greater than his, and if we serve him for that time being we can secure the support of the populace and overthrow him. Of course, he will know nothing of our motives, but in his eyes if we are loyal he can use us to combat Zhang Lu, which will keep him alive.

"We can worry about attempting to secure Wu Ling later, but I doubt that Zhou Yu would ignore that region. He might have Changsha sooner or later, but Gongjin would need to secure his left flank by taking Wu Ling, Ling Ling, and Gui Yang, otherwise he is simply asking to be stabbed in the back. By sacrificing our chance to take Wu Ling we gain Sichuan, and from there the restoration of Han will be much easier."

"So we will simply let Wu face Cao Cao's army head on while we take Xiangyang and run through the pass at Yidu? Would Zhou Yu and the others not call us cowardly for that?"

"When one has ample resources, like Wu, one can play at honor. Otherwise you must move according to your circumstances. We have only two legions, and that can only get us so far. We have to utilize our resources most efficiently, which in the eyes of more powerful factions means that we will look like cowards. It's inevitable."

Liu Bei nodded. "Then, to Xiangyang we go!"

* * *

The Wu army inched towards Jiang Ling, encamping itself every thirty li to rest. He did not want his soldiers to be tired upon attacking that critical city, yet he also did not want to give Zhuge Liang the chance to take it first. Filled with panic that his force's momentum would somehow be overtaken by Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu reviewed the battle map in the Wu camp's planning tent.

"If my scouts are still accurate, Cao Cao has drawn his troops to engage us head on... As long as we greet his advancing melee forces with an equally potent ambush of firebolts and arrows, we should be able to mitigate the damage his men can do. But it looks like Kongming will have an easy ride through northern Jingzhou if I do nothing...

"But what can I do?" He shook his head. "Zhuge Liang is no fool. He will not be content with Xiangyang if he succeeds in taking that city. Could he be planning to move on Sichuan? Liu Zhang is someone who can be manipulated, but I doubt Zhang Ren and Fa Zheng would let him do so easily..."

The commander snarled as he slammed his fist into the table before him. Liu Bei would seize the lands that belonged to Wu, and he could do nothing to stop that theft from happening. If only Liu Bei would surrender to Wu! They'd have the strength of warriors like Zhao Yun and Guan Yu and the scholarly brilliance of Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong to help secure the prosperity of Jiangdong! But since Liu Bei would never surrender, he'd remain a thorn in Zhou Yu's spine.

After all, they all knew that Jiangdong could not let itself be deluded into trusting Han. Han cared for power, not for Jiangdong's safety. If Wu's people were to survive, they would have to assert their importance and authority, otherwise they'd be left to die.

* * *

As Zhou Gongjin muttered to himself in his war room, several other commanders watched with concern. Kan Ze, longtime friend of Huang Gai and one of Sun Quan's main internal advisors, treded slowly towards the angry strategist.

"Talking loudly to yourself when you have many people you know nearby is one of the telltale signs of insanity, Zhou Yu." He gave a worried smile.

Gongjin sighed as he turned to his old friend. "It's called thinking out loud, Derun. There's a difference. There's not like a voice in my hea-... Quiet, you!" Zhou Yu glared upwards.

Kan Ze chuckled. "At least it's good to know that you still have a sense of humor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zhou Yu frowned.

Kan Ze stared at his friend with worried eyes. "She may be gone, but we who still live have to move on. It seems that you're still caught in mourning for her, Gongjin."

"Derun, say no more." Zhou Yu's voice grew stern.

Kan Ze shook his head. "You should not blame me for being worrisome when I watch you waste away."

"Say no more." The admiral repeated, grinding his teeth together.

The other strategist merely shook his head and left.

But he was not the only person present.

Sun Shangxiang, daughter of Sun Jian and thus Princess of Wu, shared an uneasy glance with Cheng Pu, Huang Gai, and Lu Xun, the other officers who Zhou Yu asked to meet him in their planning tent. But, instead of noticing and talking to them (with the exception of Kan Ze who spoke to Gongjin first), Zhou Yu simply ignored them as he mumbled on about stopping Zhuge Liang's advance.

Zhou Yu wasn't this kind of man. He was not a person who would ignore his close friends under any circumstances, especially if he'd invited them to meet him in a certain place. Clearly, Gongjin had changed after Xiao Qiao's death. Now he was cold in eye and furious in attitude. Though parts of his old personality revealed themselves every now and then, like his joke with Kan Ze a short time ago, Zhou Yu was a far more stern and scheming man. Because Xiao Qiao had died, it was clear that he made it his priority to protect Wu even if it meant that he'd do the unthinkable. Because he had lost his family, Zhou Yu became cruel.

She shook her head. This wasn't right, not at all. She knew him before he was this way. She knew him as a man who would stand beside his friends, guiding them even if they were wrong. He was the kind of person who would abandon his post for a few minutes in order to help tune a young boy's flute upon hearing its awkward squeaks. He treated many ordinary peasants and townsfolk with respect upon seeing them, and never had that air of pompous "dignity" that men like Cheng Yu or even their very own Zhang Zhao would flaunt around.

He'd always been serious, but he was kind and thoughtful then... She wanted to see the old him, not this new, chilling imitation of her brother's best friend. His original goal of protecting Wu was doubtlessly still firmly intact, but the methods he used to achieve this goal were options that, at least in her eyes, he would have found horrifying and dishonorable.

Even Lu Su had seen that. Granted, Lu Meng and others knew how Lu Su foolishly looked up to Zhuge Liang, even though the latter was not a Wu strategist and had no intention of helping Wu in any way, shape, or form if such help would not advance his own pro-Han goals, but the fact that Zhou Yu was so dead set on stopping Zhuge Liang was very troubling indeed. That very action was not Zhou Yu's way, and she had to confront him.

"Zhou Yu..." She muttered, wondering how she should approach him.

"Oh, Shangxiang, I didn't see you there..." Gongjin blinked. "It's rather late, isn't it? Shouldn't you return to your quart..."

"You asked me to come here." She tried to smile. "You asked the rest of us to come, don't you remember?" She pointed at the other officers gathered behind here.

"No wonder why Kan Ze was here. I had completely forgotten. No matter. Huang Gai!" He called to one of the 'spectators,' seemingly refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Yes?"

"How far are we from Jiang Ling at this rate?"

"Not very far at all. We're about twenty Li from the city limits. If we march from now, we'll make it by dawn... Our soldiers are quite fatigued, though. It seems that the breaks you scheduled in between aren't long enough..."

Zhou Yu sighed. "If it would take them that long to reach the city from such a short distance away, then they must be tired. Fair enough. Gan Ning, when the moon rises I want you to lead our scouts into position near their west gate. Take around a thousand troops with you. If we startle them from the least likely point, and follow up with a multi-front strike from every fathomable direction, the Wei forces will be so stunned that they'll send their troops everywhere to counter us, making their overall force much weaker. Once we gather our forces and assault a flank with a focused charge, the enemy position will crumble and we can take the city."

"So wait, you want us to attack tomorrow night?" Gan Ning blinked.

"Precisely. Let our soldiers have a day of rest beforehand, otherwise they won't have the stamina to crush our foes. We can let those Wei fools have another day to stumble around, can't we?" Gongjin chuckled with an eerie glint in his eye.

* * *

"What should we do about him?" Shangxiang muttered during their evening meal.

She sat at a table with several of Wu's key officers: Huang Gai, Gan Ning, Cheng Pu, Lu Meng, Lu Xun, Kan Ze and Han Dang. Zhou Yu was alone in his quarters, having requested that a nurse send food to him there personally.

"As long as he is performing his duties, it would be best to let him be. Trying to make him forget about his wife so early is unwise, Shangxiang." Lu Meng smirked at her.

Kan Ze could have sworn he saw a slight tint on her cheeks. "It's not like that at all!" She stammered, clenching her fists.

"Well, regardless, you are right. We need to do something about Zhou Yu, otherwise he may do something unthinkable. I can't believe that he'd be so dead-set on destroying Zhuge Liang's plans. As long as that Kongming does nothing to harm or potentially harm Wu, we should simply ignore him, no? But Zhou Yu seems to despise the man somehow. That's not like him. Of course, his temper sometimes got out of hand, but this is absurd. What is he now, a bitter, conniving, scheming man who enjoys plotting ways to slaughter people? If we as his friends fail to help him now, we'll lose him and perhaps all of Wu as well." Kan Ze sighed.

"We could always drug him, you know, and have Lu Xun or Lu Meng take over for the campaign." Gan Ning smirked.

"No, we're not going to do anything that will give him long term side effects." Shangxiang hissed.

"You're no fun." The pirate frowned.


	2. An Exchange of Momentum

Chapter 2: An Exchange of Momentum

The wind blew across the fields of Jiaozhou, and Fa Zheng sighed.

This land seemed doomed to suffer, he reckoned, for Liu Zhang was a weak man with few talents in an age when heroes had to have the brains to keep their people alive. Liu Zhang was weak in muscle, intellect, and character. How could this simpleton possibly remain in charge of Sichuan, and how could Sichuan expect to thrive under his rule?

"Master Fa, is something wrong?" A deep voice spoke from nearby.

Fa Zheng turned to find Zhang Ren, Liu Zhang's favored champion, standing before him.

The strategist smiled. Granted, Liu Zhang was a fool, but at least he had to sense to see talent when it did exist. Zhang Ren would understand him well enough.

"General, you have seen these lands slowly fade away in that brown tone, and I'm certain you've noticed the distressed looks the people have been sharing. What do you think of such troubling signs?"

Zhang Ren did not look pleased at Fa Zheng's question, but he answered it just the same.

"This land may be fading and its people might be uneasy about my lord's rule, but since I am one of his generals it is my duty to serve my lord to the end. He is merely, well, indecisive at this moment in time. I trust that _our_ lord will finally make up his mind and make a most splendid decision to save the people and this land from the dangers of droughts, famine, and suffering."

Fa Zheng smirked. Zhang Ren was one of those stubborn knights who would find himself caught in that quagmire of having to serve his lord even if his lord was dead wrong.

"And what makes you sure that our lord will be capable of solving such problems?" The strategist challenged the general.

"That's why you're here, right Master Fa?" Zhang Ren retorted.

"True..." Fa Zheng sighed. Clearly, the truth would be painful for this knight. Fa Zheng hoped that this truth would not lead to the commander's death. To let a good, capable man die in these times was a sin indeed.

* * *

The armies of Liu Bei entered the Shu region, certain that they'd emerge victorious over the incompetent and indecisive Liu Zhang.

Zhuge Liang rode at their head, his face puffed with pride over his victory at Xiangyang. Liu Zhang's men were nothing, they were but pawns in a great chess game between Zhuge Liang and Cao Cao. They would topple quickly, and no one could stop them.

Oh, sure, Liu Zhang had his champions. Men like Zhang Ren, Yan Yan, and Wu Yi were walls standing before this flood of Han's finest. They were walls of iron, not of brick, and thus they would not crumble so readily before his men. These men were threats all by themselves.

And Liu Zhang was lucky. He had strategists like Fa Zheng, Wang Lei, and Dong Yun. These men could rival that of Man Chong or even Liu Bei's trusty Sun Qian. These six men would prove entertaining, but could they possibly defeat the Sleeping Dragon? Zhuge Liang laughed, even if Fa Zheng could hold the line for a few moments, Fa Zheng was in the unfortunate position of leading a rabble of rats and vultures, men who would flee the moment things went wrong. Liu Zhang's armies would fall, and all would be well.

Zhuge Liang sent Pang Tong, well known for his deeds at Chi Bi, to outwit the armies of Liu Zhang and take control of some of his men.

However, as Pang Tong spoke with Liu Zhang, hoping to be given some men to "fight" Zhang Lu, Zhang Ren had other plans.

Pang Tong wasn't that hard to read. Even the tactical plan he gave Liu Zhang had several flaws. Yan Pu, Zhang Lu's strategist, was far from an idiot. What kind of genius would hope to make a general charge on a fortress when it was known that Zhang Lu had the funds to maintain it well? Yan Pu had firebolts, swinging boulders, and other weapons used to counter siege weaponry like the ladders and battling rams Pang Tong wanted to use, and though catapults were a good idea a simple cavalry charge would wipe them out.

Tactics like these needed preventative measures and cover to keep them from being easily countered. Pang Tong prepared none of these, which made his plans highly suspicious. Either Pang Tong was an idiot, or he deliberately wanted to trick Liu Zhang.

But Zhang Ren was not one to be fooled, and he would not let his lord be tricked by this scoundrel. Shu would not fall in the hands of one like Pang Tong!

But Liu Zhang was very trusting, and so the armies of Shu marched out alongside Pang Tong, who ordered Yang Huai and Gao Pei, commanders under Liu Zhang, to lead the charge.

* * *

The Shu forces closed in on Hanzhong, Zhang Lu's western fortress.

Their armies charged towards the gates as planned, with many of their mounted units dragging battering rams and catapults far behind the main force. This, Pang Tong argued, would keep them out of the way as Liu Zhang's finest smashed against Hanzhong's walls and terrorized her defenders. With Zhang Lu's men distracted by this passionate assault, Shu's siege weapons could come in, smash the gates, and force a surrender.

Yan Pu would not allow such a travesty.

As Yang Huai and Gao Pei rushed towards the citadel, a rain of arrows fell upon their hapless troops. Five hundred men died in the first wave, and Liu Zhang's soldiers screamed as their comrades collapsed with arrow bolts replacing their eyes. Yang Huai shook his head at the carnage, but ordered his men to proceed. If they quickly narrowed the distance between themselves and the defenders, surely the enemy's arrows would be less numerous. Archers can fire freely, but not when they are about to hit their comrades.

Or so he thought.

The rain of wood and metal pierced through his lines, and Yang Huai lost about a quarter of his troops as he approached the citadel. Before he could reach the gates, Yan Pu released his cavalry. Yang Huai's men rejoiced at the lack of arrows only to be cut to the last by men on horses with very sharp sticks.

With his cavalry pinning down the attackers, Yan Pu ordered another volley. These, however, were firebolts, designed to burn the enemy's stores and equipment. Waves of firebolts struck Yang Huai's battering rams and catapults, and the general watched his units crumble under flame and sword.

The young phoenix bid his time to slip out from the rear and escape once Yan Pu began tormenting the two generals. Once Liu Zhang's army was routed, Pang Tong expected to rally the men to take down Liu Zhang for being so weak, even though it was his plan that weakened Liu Zhang's army in the first place.

But as Yang Huai and Gao Pei cursed the heavens for their foolishness, an army under Wu Yi lept into the fray. Yan Pu's horsemen reeled from the blows of angry pikemen, and as their warriors were skewered Yan Pu's lieutenants ordered a full retreat. Snipers prepared themselves for the worst: a dedicated assault on Hanzhong's walls.

But it never came.

Yang Huai, Gao Pei, and Wu Yi agreed on one thing: Pang Tong's plan was obviously designed to kill them. Gathering their survivors, they chased Pang Tong, ready to cut him down for his betrayal.

But Zhang Ren got to him first.

Pang Tong called for help, hoping that Zhuge Liang had left a few men in hiding to ensure his safety, but they arrived only to find themselves greatly outnumbered. Zhang Ren had suspected that Liu Bei's strategist was unfaithful, and when Yang Huai deployed the general gathered every soldier under his command to follow them and hunt down this traitor. Thus tens of thousands of men surrounded Pang Tong's paltry guards, even as the latter assumed he'd be fleeing back to Liu Bei without a scratch.

As Zhang Ren's men ripped through Pang Tong's bodyguards, the general himself rushed through the melee and found his quarry.

Pang Tong raised his hands, begging for mercy when he knew his days were over.

And Zhang Ren growled as he swung his sword.

As the Young Phoenix fell, Huo Jun, the commander of Pang Tong's guard, surrendered.

Liu Bei's men were treated well, and though they were prisoners they graciously surrendered. As Zhang Ren marched home, knowing that his colleague's sacrifice was avenged with Pang Tong's death, he knew that many would call him a hero.

Many that is, except for Liu Zhang.

In the eyes of his lord, Zhang Ren had done the unthinkable! Pang Tong had made a plan to conquer Zhang Lu, and Yang Huai's failure to follow that plan to fruition was the fault of the general, not of the famed strategist who tricked Cao Cao into chaining his boats at Chi Bi. Zhang Ren's concern for his colleagues was admirable, no doubt, but he killed the Young Phoenix, the one man who could have helped Liu Zhang destroy his rival once and for all!

Instead of earning a medal, Zhang Ren was stripped of rank, and Liu Zhang ordered his men to capture the traitor and execute him. The men who were captured were sent back in good faith, but Zhuge Liang would not have that. Pang Tong had died, and his death had to be paid in blood. Liu Bei's men marched for Chengdu, and nothing would stop them. To avenge his friend, Zhuge Liang would take Shu in one fell swoop!

* * *

He turned to his friend Fa Zheng for help.

The strategist nodded when he saw Zhang Ren at his door, muddy and fatigued from weeks of fleeing his pursuers.

Liu Zhang was doomed to failure without warriors like Zhang Ren, but he was a fool who would never understand that fact. With a grim expression, Fa Zheng informed the general that his only solace was to leave his beloved homeland.

"Go to Wu, they accept brave, loyal, stalwart men like you. To serve Wei now would be to insult your good honor."

"And what of you, my friend? You are a great mind, and I hear that Sun Quan appreciates wise men as well."

"My place is not with Sun Quan. It is with men who have that savvy ambition like Zhuge Liang. We may meet as enemies on a battlefield in the future, but I know that we will both be proud of the side we serve. Good luck, General."

With a heavy heart, Zhang Ren decided to follow that advice. After all, what did he have to lose?

* * *

Yan Yan of Liu Zhang's Shu army stood before Zhang Fei of Liu Bei's army. As their side's respective advance guards, a defeat or a victory here would definitely prove decisive for their morale.

"Zhang Yide, you northern killer of pigs, why have you come to attack this land? Do you want to feel the wrath of the men of Shu?" The old man greeted his younger counterpart.

"Yan Yan, you old buzzard, I'll cut off your head and feed it to the dogs! No one makes fun of me and gets away with it!" Zhang Fei roared.

"Hah, being young and foolish isn't all its cut out to be, you brute. Why don't you just go back and camp out on your stolen property? I swear I won't help Wu sweep it out from under your feet."

"Stolen property? It's more like a just reward for our help in keeping them alive. Get out of my way, old man. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Hah! Have you any idea who I am, boy? You don't scare me."

"Grr..." Zhang Fei grit his teeth. If the old man wouldn't get out of the way, then he'd have to knock this geezer down!

With that, Zhang Yide charged with his spear ready to skewer the geezer, but Yan Yan simply evaded him and put a sword to his neck.

"Need I remind you that brute force doesn't work when your opponent can anticipate your movements?"

"Tch." Zhang Fei just glared at the old man, as though he dared Yan Yan to just decapitate him right there.

"You're a brave one, lad. I should let you live." With that Yan Yan turned his head and yelled at Zhang Fei's army: "Soldiers of Liu Bei, leave this area immediately, or your commander dies! You can tell him that I'll release Zhang Fei once all your forces are gone from my homeland!"

"Damn..." Zhang Fei growled. His attack had failed.

The old man watched his foes withdraw, and when the last soldier left he carefully lifted the blade from Zhang Fei's neck.

"Be glad that I don't like killing brave men. China needs those kinds of men, especially now, so I expect great things from you, youngster."

Zhang Fei blinked. Yan Yan wasn't taunting him? Why was that?

* * *

"Commander, it seems that Liu Bei's gambit into Shu is failing. Pang Tong is dead and Zhang Fei has been defeated by Yan Yan. He may very well fail to defeat Liu Zhang." The Wu scout bowed low.

Zhou Yu smiled. So Zhuge Liang was vulnerable, then.

"Shall we take advantage of their situation and destroy them now?" Lu Meng asked, with a hopeful tone to his voice.

Zhou Yu's eyes widened suddenly, and he shook his head. An attack on Liu Bei now might destroy him, but what of Liu Zhang? Cao Cao could easily use this as a pretext to convince Liu Zhang that Shu was doomed. After all, he had taken advantage of the war between Liu Bei and Liu Zhang to convince Zhang Lu to surrender. If Liu Zhang surrendered to Cao Cao...

No, he did not want to consider that possibility. If Liu Bei was still alive, his forces could try to push into Liu Zhang's army, and even if Liu Zhang gave in to Cao Cao much of Sichuan would still fall into Liu Bei's hands. Yan Yan was the sort of man who seemed likely to submit to Liu Bei if Cao Cao were to take Shu, along with many other commanders. As long as Liu Bei remained alive, Zhou Yu could use his strength to beat back Cao Cao.

"No, we won't raise a sword against an injured man. If we destroy Liu Bei now, it would be quite dishonorable of us. No matter how tactical the circumstances may be, one must consider morality and public opinion in one's judgments. Though I am worried that Zhuge Liang will be able to pull through, it would be wrong to strike now, so we should not." Zhou Yu replied.

"But if we don't get rid of Zhuge Liang, Guan Yu, and Liu Bei now, they'll prove greater threats in the long run!" Lu Meng growled. Somehow the man who had a cold, calm exterior became rather ferocious and eager. Zhou Yu wondered, did Lu Meng have a vendetta against any one of those three men? Gongjin knew why he feared Zhuge Liang, but Lu Meng didn't seem to have any reason to, right?

"Get some rest, Ziming. You seem irritated from fatigue." Zhou Yu said calmly. The fact that Lu Meng wasn't himself was worrying him.

Lu Meng snarled slightly. "And you should get some rest, too. You seem rather delirious."

* * *

Zhang Fei's spine was almost deformed as he drooped his back and moped into his encampment.

He had been defeated by an obnoxiously old man, and with his defeat Liu Bei's army was caught in a stalemate. The fact was that Pang Tong was dead and that his attempt to ruin Liu Zhang's army had failed. If Yide could not avenge Pang Tong's death, Kongming would have an extremely hard time finding a plan to save their army. Zhang Fei had to defeat Yan Yan here, or Liu Bei's army would be as good as dead.

This pressure was killing him, and as his soldiers shivered as their commander slammed his fist into their strategy table.

"We're going to have to take down that old man! We're going to beat him otherwise my name isn't Zhang Fei! Do any of you have a plan in mind?!" Zhang Fei's eyes scanned each face before him, and they all turned pale upon seeing those orbs of fire.

His soldiers gave him blank stares.

Since neither Zhuge Liang nor Sun Qian were available, Yide could only shake his head.

"Well, _I_ have a plan that might work against that old man..."

And thus he revealed it to them.

* * *

Yan Yan was rather confused when his enemy arrived near the fortress of Baidicheng and encamped itself not far from their gates.

He was sitting on the watchman's table, sipping a cup of tea, knowing that Baidicheng couldn't possibly be breached in these circumstances.

What was Zhang Fei thinking? Had he drunken so much wine that he forgot how to wage war?

It was at that moment that he heard a huge roar:

"Old Man, if your balls haven't fallen off yet, come out and face me like a true warrior!"

The old man immediately spat out his tea, and stood up.

But then he shook his head and turned to one of his subordinates.

"Tell him that I'm unwilling to waste time arguing when he obviously has no sense of tactics. A stupid opponent is an unworthy one."

A few moments later the messenger moved out to speak to Zhang Fei, and after a short talk Zhang Fei punched the messenger in the face. As Yan Yan's men dragged the unconscious messenger back into the castle, Zhang Fei continued his taunt.

"It sounds like you have become impotent, old man. What? Did you think that I'd be fazed by some silly words like that? Your old age has made you weak and cowardly. I'll bet that once I break down this castle's main gate, your bones will break just as easily."

Yan Yan's hand tightened around his tea cup.

"Send someone else out there to tell him that he should leave, otherwise I'll have my ambushing units strike him." The old general barked at the same obedient subordinate, who shivered as he arranged for another messenger to speak to the enemy commander.

When that messenger began talks with Zhang Fei, Yide sat and listened patiently. However, after a certain point he became annoyed and grabbed Yan Yan's messenger by the throat. In one fell stroke, he hurled his hapless victim into the castle gate.

"Oh, really?!" He yelled as the unfortunate man hit the gate with a sickening crunch. "Men, launch firebolts into the brush. If there are any ambushing units, they'll be smoked out."

Yan Yan's eyes widened. There really weren't any hidden troops and if Zhang Fei were to burn the brushes around them, his homeland would be scarred by the ugliness of fire.

"Wait!" Yan Yan called as he appeared from behind his barricades. "If I agree to a duel, will you call off this attack?"

"Depends. Do you actually have the balls to face me, old man? They haven't fallen off?"

Yan Yan hissed. "Stop using such childish taunts. If you're really a formidable opponent, then let us have an honorable duel!"

"Ok, then. If you lose, you have to bow down on your knees and I'll execute you for treason against the rightful Han authority: my brother Liu Bei. If you win... I'll bow down on my knees and you can execute me for treason against Liu Zhang."

Yan Yan scoffed. This whippersnapper was a little too overconfident. "Fair enough. I will not object to that."

Zhang Fei smiled. "Excellent, then come out so I can pummel you into the ground!"

* * *

Two warriors raised their spears as they slowly approached one another.

Traditionally, they'd be fighting on horseback, but Zhang Fei was very impatient, and Yan Yan was very annoyed, so neither would give the other that honor.

"Come at me, you lousy novice, and I'll show you how a veteran eliminates fools like you." The old man sneered.

"Come at me, old man, and I'll help you end that agony of age." Zhang Fei laughed.

His men were apprehensive. How could their leader be so insensitive towards an elder? Their commander stood against the rites, against the way of their people... This was a travesty, and secretly they wished for Yan Yan to put Zhang Fei in his place.

Zhang Fei smiled knowingly as he stared into his opponent's eyes, while Yan Yan glared back in irritation. "Will we continue to circle each other, or are you going to show me that you're not just some braggart with a very loud voice?"

His eyebrow furrowed at the older man's taunt. "Honor dictates that the weaker opponent should be granted the first attack, so I'm simply waiting for you."

Yan Yan scoffed. "Your ignorance is amazing, Zhang Fei of Yan. Let me give you a taste..." Before he finished his sentence, the old man pounced forth, swiftly thrusting his spear at the younger man.

As he tried to evade the barrage of blows, Zhang Fei put on a worried face. Yan Yan, smirking at his foe's obvious fear, pressed on with his attack.

And that was his mistake.

The old man continued to press on, thrusting forward, but slowly his attacks began to slack in their rapidity, and though they kept their impressive force, they were no longer so swift.

At that moment, Zhang Fei hurled his blade into the old man's chest, throwing him back and forcing him to drop his spear. Lifting his legendary serpent spear, Yide followed through with a downward swing, slamming the blade into Yan Yan's helmet. The armor did not fail its master, preserving Yan Yan's life, but the old man was knocked out cold.

Liu Zhang's forces, startled by Zhang Fei's victory, tumbled over each other as they rushed to the barricades. The enemy could not be allowed through... They could not let themselves die today! Raising their bows, they prepared themselves for the end.

Zhang Fei knew that storming the castle now would be suicide. A mob of passionate foes was no easy prey. Dragging the enemy commander with him, he eagerly waited for his opponent to awaken and admit defeat. Perhaps then Baidicheng would surrender and he'd win the city.

* * *

The rain fell as he staggered forth, banished from his hometown and wandering into unfriendly lands.

He was a warrior of Shu, of the land of the three rivers, but now he found himself deep within the cold fields of the land of Wu, the land of the great river. As he wandered about, scraping together whatever he could find, those fellow humans whom he encountered viewed him as though we were a foreign rat. His accent was strange and his manner seemed barbaric. Any man with a family would have brought them with him, but this armored soldier stood alone, showing his lack of sense in a community of peaceful farmers. He had no place here, and he was well aware of that.

His armor felt so heavy with the weight of water, and his knees were weary from his staggers in this strange land. Finally, they gave way, and he collapsed on the ground. The cold, the dampness, the exhaustion overtook him, and the warrior who made short work of Pang Tong passed out on the soil of Wu.

Red figures sprouted in the distance, and slowly they convened on his position...

* * *

Yan Yan awoke.

"Old man, I guess you've learned how young people aren't all fools and incompetents." Zhang Fei smiled as his face hung only a hair's breadth away from Yan Yan's nose.

The old man flinched, but as he squirmed he realized that he'd been bound tightly. "What do you want from me? I am a captive now. Kill me. That's what we agreed on, no? I will willingly die for my lord, though I have committed treason against no one." He groaned.

Zhang Fei laughed. "You really need to lighten up, old man."

"What a fool. Your lack of seriousness shows me how unprincipled you are!"

At that Zhang Fei's eyes quickly turned to anger. He raised his spear. "Don't make me kill you, you old pest!"

"What are you waiting for, do it, fool!" Yan Yan shouted.

Zhang Fei swung his blade downward...

But stopped it just before it could split the enemy General's skull in twain.

"What?" Yan Yan blinked.

Zhang Fei threw his spear to the ground, and personally undid Yan Yan's bounds. "A man like you, who is willing to die for his cause, is the kind of man my brother needs in his army. These are dark times, with Cao Cao looming in the north and Sun Quan in the east. The Han needs strong, smart, loyal subjects, and you're clearly a fine specimen. Liu Zhang has let his people suffer, and could not destroy a fly as simple as Zhang Lu. He's incompetent, while my brother has gathered great generals and strategists from far and wide. You should join us and save Shu from its unworthy ruler."

Yan Yan was stunned speechless. He never expected this butcher to show such honor and restraint. Bowing his head, he immediately surrendered.

As Yan Yan and Zhang Fei marched to Baidicheng side by side, the city's doors opened as Yan Yan's forces knew that their leader's surrender meant that their 'enemies' were worthy masters.

Liu Zhang was a fool, and the city was short on rations because of his hesitation, but under this Liu Bei the situation may very well change in their favor. Together, the two generals plotted to conquer Shu quickly with few casualties, and as the rest of Liu Bei's army arrived, their plan could very well come to fruition...


	3. Plots and Treachery For Everyone

Chapter 3: Plots and Treachery For Everyone

Zhuge Liang laughed as he sat with both the defeated General of Shu and the victorious Zhang Fei.

"So tell me, you say that you had a plan in mind... Was there one, or were you just going with the flow?"

"That was the plan!" Zhang Fei smiled. "I just went for whatever felt right!"

Yan Yan's face fell. "I was defeated by sheer luck?"

"No, no, more like coincidence." Zhang Fei grinned.

"That's not helping." Zhuge Liang's voice was low as he noted Yan Yan's distress.

"Regardless..." Yan Yan gave a frustrated groan. "My former lord holds control of Chengdu and all the lands leading up to that city. If we are to conquer this land, you will need to have me lead the charge. I can convince the enemy to surrender immediately and join our cause, mark my words."

"I don't recall you ever being a politician..." Zhuge Liang raised an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

Yan Yan gulped. "No, but as a former high ranking, trusted officer of the enemy's forces, I can convince them."

"I don't see the merits of your enthusiasm, General."

"And I'm telling you that they will listen to me. I have a good reason for them to surrender, and I will use it. You do not need to worry about failure, for I will give my life if that's what it takes."

"I appreciate your point of view..." Zhuge Liang sighed. "Very well, I suppose trying to make them surrender wouldn't hurt. We wouldn't have to waste lives that way. You have my permission to deploy, General. If your confidence is half-justified, then I'd expect thousands to come to our lines."

"Oh, you can expect more than that, _Strategist_. Just let me do my job. You can do yours later."

* * *

His eyes widened at his scout's report.

This could not be happening! The tiny rabble of soldiers under that whining dog could not be gaining territory this quickly!

He opened his fan of knives, letting the steel blades grate against each other. The sound of steel against steel had much of his staff wincing from the noise, and he smirked.

If these _imbeciles_ on his own side were to slowly trudge along when the enemy was quickly gaining ground, he'd have to move out on his own.

Now, Sima Yi had to make his move. Soon the world would tremble at the mention of his name!

* * *

Lu Meng eyed their new prisoner as he was brought in.

His eyes widened upon seeing who he was.

"Zhang Ren of Shu? You've come a long way, haven't you? What are you doing here?"

The exiled warrior stared back at the Wu commander with tired eyes. "I killed Pang Tong of the Liu Bei army, but my lord believed that he was an ally of ours. Thus lord Liu Zhang banished me, and I wandered here hoping to find a refuge."

Lu Meng laughed. "Why is this man a prisoner? Have him unbound and give the man a bath. He must be very tired from his journey..."

With quick nods, a pair of guards took Zhang Ren by the hand and dragged him away.

"With someone like that in our ranks... Yes, we'll surely crush that Liu Bei when the time comes. Soon that miscreant will tumble before the glorious might of Wu!" Lu Meng snickered, his mind filled with visions of glory and triumph.

* * *

It was as though a legendary Buddhist priest had come to the lands of Shu.

Every town he entered threw down their weapons before the old commander as Yan Yan eloquently spoke of the merits of Liu Bei and his valiant army. Every city threw its gates open, and every fort raised a white flag as their former ally spoke of the enemy's grace, valor, and resolve. Zhuge Liang and Sun Qian, Liu Bei's finest strategists, had to throw their plans in the trash as they saw so many of Liu Zhang's forces surrender. With the enemy so eagerly giving way, there could be little doubt that Chengdu would be easy picking.

So as Liu Bei's army advanced upon the capital of the Sichuan district, Liu Zhang's men scattered about as they tried to find some way to resist this charming opponent.

"My lord, the enemy has already acquired Jiangzhou without firing a single arrow, and Cao Cao's men have seized the checkpoint at Guang Yuan. We have foes closing in from the north and east, and our positions at Jian Wei have collapsed from a recent earthquake. Retreating there would not be a viable option because of nature's fury, so our only option is to fight... Our soldier's lack of morale is appalling, but there is little else we can do."

"Thank you, General Wu. As my last loyal subject I know that you will hold back the traitors and Liu Bei as they come here. Sometimes I wonder if submitting to Cao Cao would be the best course, but that would only insult your great honor." Liu Zhang smiled.

Wu Yi's eyebrow twitched at those empty words.

"My lord, you must make a decision, and quickly. You sound as though you have no plans for the future... The enemy has already entered our door and is heading for your very room, and yet you don't seem to be worried as they sack our home."

"Of course, of course. Have our remaining archers line the walls and our cavalry ready to burst out of our front gate on my mark. The enemy will come to us and we will pelt him with arrows and strike him with our fastest horses."

"... Sir, no enemy is foolish enough to make a blind charge for an enemy fortress. If anything, you'll need some kind of bait to lure them in."

"Yes, and I have just the thing." Liu Zhang smiled, trying not to embarrass himself in front of one of his few remaining officers.

* * *

The massive walls of Chengdu came into view as the Liu Bei army slowly approached the enemy capital.

"I will be our advance guard. When I meet my former lord's army I will try to convince them to give in. If that fails, I will hold off their first wave as the rest of you come in to reinforce me. Master Zhuge, I leave the rest of the plan in your brilliant hands." Yan Yan bowed before the army's chief strategist.

"Yes, yes, you do just that. I never thought I'd take Jiangzhou without a struggle, but it seems that you've accomplished more than I could merely dream. We hold this much of Sichuan already, and with Jiangzhou alone our newly established base could easily gather the supplies we need to repel an attack or two by Sun Quan or Cao Cao. Once we take Chengdu, we will secure quite a bit of territory. I hope to wrestle Hanzhong from Cao Cao's hands, but I can't do that if we can't secure Chengdu. Great work, General Yan, but our job is far from done."

Yan Yan nodded with a smile, and his force quickly moved forward towards the city.

"Any orders, Master?" Zhao Yun, the most trusted bodyguard of their entire force, offered.

Zhuge Liang stroked his chin. "Orders? I have a few. Yan Yan will likely march towards the enemy with a single formation. Though he'll likely keep his flanks well guarded, his forces will be caught in a lone group, without smaller groups to help counter enemy flank assaults. You will make up a smaller, more mobile garrison that will observe Yan Yan's activities and reinforce him as the situation demands. As for other officers..."

The strategist paused for a moment. In all honesty they were lacking in capable commanders, as Guan Yu was in Xiang Yang, with most of their lesser lieutenants assisting him in order to prevent a full blown invasion from Wu.

"I will assist General Zhao." One of the various warriors in armor began to speak. He was Zhang Yi, one of the officers who gave in to Yan Yan's words. Though he hadn't been in Liu Bei's army for very long, his eagerness to serve far surpassed many of their army's tired veterans.

"Good. You will lead a second unit. With both of you deployed, I'm certain that Yan Yan will be more than safe if anything goes wrong. Move out, gentlemen, and within three days Chengdu will be ours."

* * *

The prettiest girls of the city were poked and prodded into exiting the main gate. Liu Zhang's lesser officers were all smiles as they told them what was going on. "An artist will paint your pretty portraits and post them all across the land!" They giggled, trembling with excitement.

The disgusted looks of most of the higher commanders notwithstanding, most of their men were quite happy with this arrangement.

Two of Liu Zhang's more noted officers were looking on, unable to hide their disgust.

"You can't be serious... Do these men have any sense of honor? Come to think of it, those girls are so immodest, too... This is a travesty!" Wu Yi groaned.

Fa Zheng sighed. "And they wonder why some say that the Liu Zhang army was never destined to watch over this land. If these brutes can't even keep their baser instincts to themselves, how can they expect to prevail over anyone? Those who fall to such simple distractions are doomed to fail. Good luck, General. With these kinds of soldiers I doubt you'll be able to hold Chengdu for a day or two."

"What do you mean? And why are you leaving? You are a strategist of this army and desertion is one of the greatest sins you can have against your comrades!"

Fa Zheng chuckled. "You really are too dedicated for your own good. A man who lives like an oak tree is doomed to fall like one when the wind becomes far too fierce. One who lives like a reed can bend with the times. It's as Lao Tzu himself once said: one should be like water, ever able to change and bend with the times. He should not sit like earth, ever proud and unwilling to bend an inch, nor should he stand like wood, which insists on holding its ground and collapsing along with it."

Wu Yi smirked. "To be like water is indeed wise, but water is as fierce as earth when it crashes down upon the unwary. Water may be able to bend and evade any adversary, but it does not shatter, not like earth or wood. You, my friend, have shattered. You've chosen to abandon all that is just and noble to save your own skin. That is not the way of water. You might be able to call yourself air, however, ever fleeting and intangible, never staying put, but that is why air does not deserve to be recognized as an element. Water may separate, but in the end it comes together with its force intact. Do not sully the name of water with your cowardice."

Fa Zheng's eyes widened. "I never thought you were a philosopher. Too bad your ideals will die along with you. I for one would rather live to aid the people of the yellow earth rather than die in another political squabble."

"Better to die with your morals intact, than to live as a husk of the man you once were. With your lack of principles, I doubt you'll be able to actually help anyone." With that, Wu Yi walked away from the coward to see to his troops.

"... It's a pity men like you will die like flies. I'm glad Zhang Ren for one was able to escape. At least one of Shu's finest will be able to aid the people of this world." Fa Zheng sighed, his eyes tearing up at what he knew would be Wu Yi's fate.

* * *

Yan Yan's army approached the citadel gates.

"Men of Shu, I..."

"You claim to come with great respect, and yet you will continue by spewing forth a tirade of lies, traitor. You have convinced so many of our warriors to abandon us in this dark hour, and because of your actions Cao Cao has begun his rampage into the depths of the province. Zi Tong has already fallen, and the northern bastards have nearly reached this position, too. Even if you take this city, you won't be able to hold it if the northerners attack.

"But I won't let you take this city, and I swear that I will die before I see Cao Cao's flag waving over it. You, who have betrayed our lord and lured many into joining you, shall die here today. Your old age has brought you not wisdom, but selfish cunning strengthened through time. To save your own skin you turned your back to your people, and because of that we will punish you and give you a traitor's reward! All units, open fire!" A voice yelled from inside the fortress.

Arrows of all kinds whizzed past the battlements, striking Yan Yan's advance guard before the old man fully comprehended what was just said. As dozens of his men fell like flies, Yan Yan called. "Everyone, take cover and return fire. Front soldiers, raise your shields and get into the turtle formation... We won't let them kill us that easily!"

Yan Yan's frontline troops slipped behind their thick, long shields, with many of their fellow soldiers hiding behind them as well. In a formation similar to the phalanx, the warriors who were vulnerable to the enemy's arrows kept themselves behind this man made cover, thus buying them time to avoid getting hit. They had few options in this sudden strike, but at least they'd stay alive in case the enemy resorted to melee combat.

As arrows rained all around them, the pinned Liu Bei army stood its ground, praying for reinforcements.

And, like clockwork, they came.

Zhang Yi's men cried out from the left and right, and the men of Liu Zhang were surprised. They had not received word that the enemy would come from the south and north. Wu Yi quickly split his forces, with several troops rushing to the other gates in preparation for a siege. As his men clamored and scrambled to position, Wu Yi unwittingly bought his enemy some time.

"Now!" Another voice cried, and as Wu Yi's men toppled over each other in despair, thousands of mounted archers flew past Yan Yan's position. At their head was no other than commander Chen Dao himself, waving his bow in the air with a sneer at their incompetent foes.

"Now we have another of Xuande's monkeys thinking that he matches the skill of the likes of Huang Zhong or Xiahou Yuan. Everyone, let them clamor about outside our walls. We will not fall so easily." Wu Yi sighed.

"General! There are more flags appearing from their north. They are blue, no doubt Cao Cao's forces. If we continue fighting now, the city may collapse from attacks from two armies... I hear that Liu Bei treated the people of Jiangzhou well. Maybe Chengdu will have similar good fortune." One of the soldiers stammered as their men began to panic.

"So Cao Cao has finally seized Zi Tong and Mianzhu and is already this close to us... And here I thought Shu could prevail. I guess my words have just been bravado. To fight on now would lead to the destruction of Chengdu. Why couldn't fate let me with this battle?! My lord... I have failed you." Wu Yi shook his head with a sigh.

"You did your best, Wu Yi. I'm tired of ruling, anyhow. Let us surrender the city to Liu Bei. I'd trust a Liu much more than a Cao." Liu Zhang nodded.

Fa Zheng snickered. "That's a brilliant idea, my lord. Let us stop this pointless bloodshed and join Liu Bei."

Wu Yi felt his energy slip away, and he could only give an exasperated glare at Liu Zhang. Indeed, a man who failed to care for his people and who so nonchalantly disregarded his duties to both Shu's citizens and to the Empire never deserved his rank of Governor. General Wu himself had wasted his talents for so long... And now the cowardly minister Fa could reap the rewards from both sides.

"Very well, Fa Zheng. Please tell the enemy that I hereby surrender. I guess my life is theirs." Wu Yi could not hide the tired disgust in his words.

"So we're on a full name basis now, Ziyuan? Ha ha, laugh a little. The battle is over and now you can serve someone of much greater merit than this useless twit over here." Fa Zheng laughed.

Liu Zhang only smiled stupidly as his men dropped their weapons in exhaustion. They gave their lives for nothing, and now they had to bow before a new ruler. Now fate would decide what to do with them, for good or ill.

* * *

"With Liu Zhang having joined us, it's only a matter of time before we take Hanzhong..." Kongming smirked as he stood before the gang of Liu Bei's top officers. "I plan to take the city in less than a week. Does anyone have any objections?"

But things were not so pleasant in another war room.

"With Liu Zhang having surrendered to Liu Bei, we have even less time than anticipated. He's grown far too powerful, but at the very least he is far to the west. Better yet, he is fighting Cao Cao at the moment, and this gives me a plan. Gentlemen, prepare yourselves. Once Hanzhong falls we will have to set up a chain reaction, and if everything goes according to plan Xiangyang and perhaps even Baidicheng will be ours!" Zhou Yu laughed as Wu's top officers gathered before him.

Sooner or later, fate would show the victories and defeats of all three sides, and many stood waiting both eagerly and fearfully for its judgment.


	4. Worried Hearts and Worried Minds

Chapter 4: Troubled Hearts and Troubled Minds

She could hear his cackling each night as their scouts relayed more and more of Zhuge Liang's movements to his desk.

She heard his whispers, his mad laughs, and his mutterings as he continued to stare at the war maps on his desk.

And, shaking her head, she decided she had enough.

"Gongjin..." Sun Shangxiang mumbled, inching her body closer to him as she watched him shiver with an eerie glee. "Gongjin, it's getting late. You should get yourself some rest."

She saw him turn his head ever so slightly, and shivered at the gleam in his eye.

"You should relax, Shangxiang. My plans must be implemented successfully if we are to prevail. You'll thank me later."

"But, _Admiral_," her words had taken a grave tone now, "it is unwise to ignore your rest, no matter how thoroughly you've planned things through. Liu Bei has not taken Hanzhong yet. Cao Cao has a chance to squash them, and when he does, then..."

And she felt the back of a hand slam into her face.

Her body staggered back a meter, and she stumbled to regain her balance.

"Woman!" She heard him growl. "What audacity you have! Here I am planning for our future and you insist on stopping me. Cao Cao won't have a chance to get rid of Liu Bei just yet, not when I need him to break my true enemy's will!"

Her eyes narrowed. This was not Zhou Yu. This couldn't be Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu would never have hurt her.

"You bastard! Look how low you've fallen, cackling with glee as you learn of more death and destruction! What happened to you? No matter how horrible the battles progressed, you never fell like this... Sun Ce did not put his faith in a monster. Tch, no wonder why Kan Ze and the others choose to avoid you. I was a fool to think you'd..."

Her eyes began to tear and she turned away from him, her hand on her face as she ran out the room.

For just a second, Zhou Yu's eyes softened and he seemed shocked, scared, almost regretful, before they quickly hardened again and he went back to his desk.

* * *

Fifty thousand warriors gathered in Chengdu's central square, staring up at their new lord's chief strategist as he leaned over the balcony of the gate's guard station.

"You men have fought bravely, against those who would invade this province. Well, your former lord obviously lacked the talents to guide you well. That will change. Today, I am here to show you a new path, one not of mere defense or hiding behind barricades, but one of strength and glory! Today we will smash Cao Cao 'neath our boots, and no one will dare face our glorious might! Onward, let us drive off these invaders in the name of Han!"

Cheers filled the air and Zhuge Liang smiled. Where Liu Zhang failed, he would succeed. Hanzhong was bound to be his, and Cao Cao would once again flee in terror!

Thus five legions marched gloriously towards the fort of Mianzhu, ready to free that base from the perilous fist of Cao.

* * *

The Cao Cao army had no idea what was coming for them.

The Shu forces swept upon them like a flood, and try as he might Wang Ping could not inspire the mere 5000 soldiers under his command to fight such a titanic force.

The Cao army was cruel indeed. After hearing of Chengdu's fall to Liu Bei's forces, General Zhang He decided the time was ripe to pull back to Hanzhong, leaving ten thousand soldiers in Zi Tong and another five thousand in Mianzhu. The warriors of Mianzhu would thus be bait, a meatshield to slow the enemy down as the main force regrouped in Hanzhong. Wang Ping, a commander well known for his resourcefulness, would thus be the perfect meatshield. After all, resourcefulness was not an uncommon talent in Wei, what with everyone trying to fulfill their ambitions in every way possible.

Shu's army pounded the gate, but surprisingly did not smash it in on the first strike. Wang Ping insisted on holding his ground. Even if his comrades abandoned him, it was his duty to put up a fight. After all, the other soldiers weren't to blame. If he wanted to damn anyone today, he could damn both General Zhang He for abandoning him, and the Strategist Zhuge Liang for trying to take his life.

And so the massive force before him continued to pound at his gate, trying to break in and consume the city in their greed, but he would not let them! As long as he drew breath the fort of Mianzhu would not fall!

But Wang Ping failed to realize that his men did not share his sense of duty. After two days of continued pounding and devastating hits from Zhuge Liang's catapults, Cao Cao's men were ready to capitulate. When their commander inspected the southern gate, after hearing a hastily done report explaining its difficulties, Wang Ping's own men eagerly opened the west gate and surrendered to Liu Bei's waiting army. Before Wang Ping could react in time, four out of every five of his men had already surrendered. With a thousand troops depending upon him for their lives, Wang Ping decided that it was better to preserve their lives than die instantaneously. Turning to Zhuge Liang, he spoke:

"It was the traitors among my men, and not I, that decided to surrender to you, Zhuge Liang of Longzhong. Spare my soldiers, but kill me if you want a prize."

"A man like you would fit perfectly in this army. Your own superiors abandoned you, yet you fought on until now. I think your soldiers need much more intense drilling, however, as they'd so eagerly abandon such a fine commander. Would you like to join us? I promise you that you will not face the fate of abandonment or betrayal under the Han banner."

Wang Ping stood there for a moment. Death was the fate honor would dictate for him, but what could death do for the hundreds of thousands that found themselves under Liu Bei's subjugation? If he died here today, he'd be unable to protect them from any corruption Liu Bei would thrust upon him. But if Wang Ping lived, as a noted commander he could one day rebel and rescue innocent civilians if it came to that. Since Liu Bei's obvious goal was to conquer more of lord Cao Cao's territory, it would be wise to stay alive so that he could protect those who would suffer from that conquest.

"Very well, I will join you, but mark my words. The day I am ordered to do something my conscience cannot accept, I will not be your dog. I will do what is right and cut down my insolent superior if I must. You will not find me easy prey."

"Your resolve is something my army needs. Glad to have you aboard." Zhuge Liang gave him a sweet smile.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Sun Shangxiang gritted her teeth as she thought of the day's events.

Zhou Yu... How could he be like this? What they all needed most was someone who would use his talents to save people, not slaughter them. Bofu knew what he was doing when he told Sun Quan to trust Zhou Yu's advice in all external matters, so why was Zhou Yu betraying that reputation?

She felt her eyes getting watery, but shook her head. She could not cry. She could not let him make her cry. Too many people just cried and hid, moaning and begging for a better future. No, instead of crying she would make that future! She was not one of _them_.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She muttered as she turned her head to see who had come.

Lu Su and Lu Xun, both great minds of Wu, entered the room. Shangxiang smiled, as she hadn't talked to Boyan in a while, and Zijing was always welcome in her quarters.

"I didn't expect to see either of you at this hour. What's up?"

"Zijing here told me everything, Shangxiang. Is it true that Zhou Yu hit you today?" Lu Xun shivered slightly at the end of his sentence. He squinted his eyes as he stared at her cheek.

Shangxiang forced a smile. "I'm fine, I'm fine... It was just a gracing blow."

Lu Su squinted as well, and let out a light gasp. "Shangxiang, is that a bruise?" He stretched out his hand to touch a bluish spot on her face.

Shangxiang batted his hand away. "It's nothing, honestly. Stop worrying about it."

Lu Su and Lu Xun glanced worriedly at each other.

"Honestly, it's nothing!" Shangxiang groaned. "You two peck about like hens. Really, I'm fine, see? If I really had been hit, I wouldn't be talking, now would I?"

"If you'd been hit that hard, I doubt Zijing or I would let Zhou Yu get away with that."

"_Gongjin_ didn't do it out of spite, Boyan... He must be very frustrated."

"Now you're just making excuses for him."

"I'm... I'm not!" She stammered, her face turning slightly red.

"The man you're protecting is not our friend, at least not now, Shangxiang. Zhou Yu is not the Zhou Yu we know and love, you must accept that. What we need to do is snatch him and knock some sense back into him while someone like me takes over his duties. I doubt Lu Meng would do a better job if Zhou Yu is demoted suddenly. In fact I think that Ziming might be even worse." Lu Xun shook his head.

"I agree... We should try to work with Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang, not plot to get rid of or use them every waking moment!"

Shangxiang sighed. "Your friendship with Zhuge Liang is dangerous if you don't at least try to make sure of his true intentions, Zijing. But you're right, Xun, if we don't keep Gongjin at bay, he's bound to do something we'll all regret."

"You guys just yap and yap!" A voice groaned from the doorway.

They all recognized who its owner was. "Xingba!" Lu Xun gasped.

Gan Ning strolled into the room. "Yeah, it's me. Shangxiang, you're just repeating yourself whenever you're around Lu Su. C'mon, Zijing, have some sense! Those who aren't part of Wu won't try to do what's best for Wu, it's common sense. As for you, Xun, you can talk about keeping Zhou Yu down, but we have no way of doing that."

"Then how do you suggest we...?"

"If he's become enough of a threat, you can take over for him, right Boyue? Why don't you just off..."

And Shangxiang suddenly pounced forward and punched Gan Ning in the face.

As the pirate staggered, Lu Su and Lu Xun backed away from her a little.

"Don't you dare talk about hurting him again! He's done so much for us and all you can think about is killing him?!"

Gan Ning just shook his head, having taken these blows ever since he met her. "Your bleeding heart is just going to get us all killed one day."

Lu Xun and Lu Su glanced at each other. Here were two wolves about to pounce on one another, and if they stayed any further they'd experience the pleasures of collateral damage.

"Erm... I have some tactical manuals to review..." Lu Xun stammered.

"And I have paperwork..." Lu Su added.

And both slipped out of the door, while Shangxiang was too busy staring down Gan Ning to notice.

"You do know that I'm right."

Her teeth mashed against each other as a vein slowly bulged out of her forehead.

"And your temper. Heh, you're getting as easily pissed as he does. No wonder why you two are..."

Her left fist rammed itself into his face one more time, and Gan Ning hit the wall with a loud crash.

Grinding her fist against her other hand's open palm, Shangxiang sneered. "How many times would you like to feel pain? My staff could fix my wall in a matter of hours, so I don't mind having you crash into it a couple dozen times or so."

Gan Ning shook his head as he got up. "Simmer down, girl. There's no need to fluff up like a peacock."

"I am not a peacock!" She swung her fist at him, but this time he was ready. He ducked immediately and grabbed her arm, holding it tightly as though heaven would strike him down if he did not. For a moment she glared at him, debating whether to snap that appendage in half, but slowly she tried to calm himself, for obviously he wouldn't be this suicidal if he didn't have something meaningful to say.

"Zhou Yu is a close friend of mine. I'm not enough of an ass to wish him dead. The fact is, though, that he's touched in the head right now. Even you can't deny that no matter how lovey-dovey you are for him. He won't get it, not until he gets some sense smacked into him. Frankly, your fists would be much better used on him than on me."

"You..."

"I know what you're going to say next: 'But he's not like those other strategists. He doesn't plan to conquer or destroy the world in the name of order.' Yeah, yeah, say whatever you want. The fact is that Zhou Yu's got a vindictive streak towards Zhuge Liang. You can see it in his actions. He's gone crazy because he's bitter that he's lost the most important thing in his life, so he spends all his energy on protecting the second most important thing to him, which is Wu. He's lost Ce, who was a brother of his, he lost Xiao, who was the love of his life. If I had those kinds of things happen to me I don't think I'd be like me anymore, and that's saying something."

"But, really, he's fighting for Wu... What more could you ask?!"

"All strategists are the same. They plot to kill lives while people like me do the actual killing. Whether it's for a noble cause or not, killing is killing. Trying to make Zhou Yu into an angel or god won't change that fact in the least. What you can do, however, is recognize his evil so that he can't let it consume him. That should be your duty... That and giving him the support he lost when Xiao passed on."

For a second he saw her turn red, and she turned away from him. "I... Uh..."

He let go of her arm. "Think about it." And with that he turned his heel and walked away.

She stood there for a moment, wanting to call him back, but finally keeping silent as he turned a corner and disappeared from her sight.

As the warriors of Shu marched to Zi Tong, they discovered a white flag over the city. Not wanting to take any chances, Zhuge Liang ordered a catapult strike.

Within seconds, the 'warriors' of Wei came crawling out on their knees, this time begging for mercy, and Kongming accepted their pathetic cries for life.

Thus, in an eyeblink, another ten thousand soldiers surrendered to Shu's Prime Minister, and he felt quite pleased with himself.

Zhang He, for his part, anticipated that his men would be spineless, but even with Zhuge Liang's impressive army of just over sixty thousand, the Wei commander knew that victory was still quite likely.

He had forty eight thousand of Wei's finest, with twenty thousand more reinforcements having already been deployed from Chencang fort. With a glint of malicious joy he ordered his reinforcements to delay their engagement of the enemy. He wanted Zhuge Liang to believe that his numerical superiority was prevailing over Zhang He, but that would be the moment when Wei's twenty thousand reinforcements would pounce on the warriors of Shu.

At that moment the Shu army's morale would surely break, and Wei would be the victor. With tens of thousands of reserve troops in Changan, even if Han's men happened to stay alive Wei had the numbers to eventually take them down.

And thus two commanders prepared their men for the assault on Hanzhong. If somehow the Shu army managed to win the city, Zhuge Liang would finally establish a stronghold for Han in these dark times. If Wei managed to secure their position, all would be lost for the Liu Bei army. This battle would determine whether fate wished to smile upon the men of Han, or whether it was time for a new banner to rise over China!


	5. Tactical Roulette: Fun For Everyone

Chapter 5: Tactical Roulette: Fun for Everyone

For a moment, the scene before him reminded Cao Ren of the war games he loved.

The enemy marched toward them in neat squares, like the formations of the pieces involved. Like a game of Chinese chess, here he was, an advisor piece standing beside the general that was Zhang He, their commander and thus most crucial piece in this battle. Zhuge Liang's forces were like a mass of infantry and chariot pieces trying to cross the "river," their citadel's tactical border, and their own infantry and cavalry had to stop them.

He turned to Zhang He, and found his commander smirking. Yes, he knew exactly what to do.

Zhuge Liang was eager to crush the flies before him and seize the city. With Hanzhong firmly in his grasp he could finally put pressure on the central plains from two flanks. Since Xiangyang was firmly in his control, and Shu province had fallen so eagerly into his hands, the enemy clearly felt pressured to hold their southwest flank. He had tens of thousands of warriors under his command, and based on his scout's reports the enemy had a sizable army, but he still outnumbered them. The ironic thing was that his was the smaller force of the two in general, yet they were the ones ready to overwhelm the Wei forces with sheer manpower.

In his arrogance, however, he forgot who he was dealing with.

As the Shu army surged forth, confident that the Wei fools before them would surrender just as easily as the soldiers guarding Zi Tong and Mianzhu, thousands of arrows came flying into their faces. Like a fierce and unyielding wind the arrow swarm tore through their faces, making their helmets useless as each arrow struck an eye or stabbed through a nostril. Zhuge Liang gasped as his entire frontline melted away, revealing a series of bloody, porcupine like skulls to greet him.

Angrily he ordered a second charge, and his army obeyed, leaping over their fallen comrades. As more arrows picked off this new first wave, the rest of the Shu army prevailed, slashing through the hail of metal and wood and rushing for their foes, only to find hundreds of tough, broadsword (dao) wielding muscleheads stepping in front of their allied archers and charging for them. This time the Wei archers began to shoot from a higher angle, allowing their comrades to hold off the thickest of the Shu frontline while letting their arrows pelt those unfortunate enough to be in range. With strong, thick swords before them, blocking their way and hacking at their limbs, and arrows stabbing into their necks and cutting them down from above, the Shu army collapsed, each man running back to camp for his dear life.

And thus Kongming watched as a good eight thousand Shu soldiers lost their lives because of his incurable arrogance.

Mashing his teeth together after watching his frontline melt before his foes, Zhuge Liang waited as the moon began to rise and the sun began to disappear below the horizon. Gathering some of his finest mounted units, he ordered his cavalry to raid the enemy camp. These light cavalry could travel quick distances and were excellent scouts, but unfortunately found themselves not very well protected against enemy javelins or archers. Still, they were swift and could strike fear into the hearts of the blasted Wei army, and Kongming was certain that Wei would fear his approach.

First, two squads of five horsemen each were sent ahead, to strike the enemy quickly and provide cover for a second team of thirty mounted archers, who would leap into the enemy camp, firing every which way and hopefully taking out Zhang He himself. So as his riders moved out, Kongming was proud of his ingenious move. Treacherous as it was, his sleeping foes would not know what hit them.

But soon his thirty mounted archers came back, these riders quivering in their stirrups. "What happened?" Zhuge Liang asked, concerned that none of the first two squad's members returned.

"Our first wave, those two squads, were annihilated the moment they entered range of the enemy's watchtowers. My lord, it seems that the enemy mobilized more men than we thought for the night guard. After watching them cut down to the last man, we fell back before we came into contact. If there's any consolation, sir, the enemy is unaware of our unit... You may keep them paranoid for a night." The unit leader informed him.

"Thank you..." Zhuge Liang sighed as he waved him off.

As the last man returned to his tent, Kongming slammed his fist into a tree.

"And thus I lose a day to these bastards... Tomorrow they will fall!"

* * *

Bam! A loud crash shook the Wei camp awake the next morning.

BAM! A tent collapsed under a giant rock.

"Zhuge Liang has ordered an artillery strike. Everyone, scatter quickly and look to the skies for boulders!" Cao Hong yelled.

The giant stones slammed against hastily constructed fortifications of wood and stone. The clay and stone bunkers Wei had placed to protect their supplies collapsed under the weight of Shu's artillery. As they watched their food and weapon reserves become inaccessible, the soldiers of Wei began to panic. Clearly, without food or blades they could not hope to resist Shu's aggression for long.

But this harassment would not end, as Shu horsemen and a wave of soldiers charged for their enemy's lines. Cao Hong, tightening his grip on his spear, yelled to the men behind him. "Some of you, come with me and we'll keep these bastards back. Everyone else, fall back to the city! Take your positions there and cut down the enemy once they enter your range. Do not let our sacrifice be in vain!" With that he and several of his elite troops sprinted forward as the main army retreated to the city walls.

As Shu's frontlines found themselves waylaid by stubborn Wei resistance, Zhuge Liang watched disappointingly as several wounded enemy units made it behind the safety of Hanzhong's giant walls. He would not be able to pick off those prey, but at least Cao Hong would be a fine prize. Slowly the Shu army surrounded the small pocket of brave Wei fighters, and these defenders continued to hack away at the invading army as Shu troops tightened their grip around them.

Finally, as Cao Hong's unit broke to pieces, the Shu forces rushed as fast as they could towards Hanzhong. If they struck quickly, Kongming believed, they might have a chance to take the city. Yet again his predictions were foiled, and another wave of arrows cut down multiple advancing units, forcing the Shu commander to retreat.

As Chen Dao had Cao Hong captured, Zhuge Liang smiled as his minor victory. Now the enemy hid behind their walls while they gained ground, and shortly he'd watch their gates crumble before him! Shu won today's skirmish, and they'd seize the city!

Yet, on that night, Wei was hardly asleep. Shu had begun to set up their catapults, ready to fire a second wave the moment dawn struck, but Zhang He would not be harassed so easily. His finest riders pounded towards the Shu night watch, cutting down every last pair of eyes before their mouths could cry for help. Quite a few checkpoints fell before this sudden assault, and Wei's cavalry continued on, cutting apart their enemy's catapults and making mincemeat out of their crews. Yet as these riders tried to raid the enemy camps, Shu's men finally rose to the occasion. The Wei attacks had awakened the second watch, and they began their second assault, raising their pikes to skewer enemy riders. As a few riders found themselves impaled and died before the Shu defenders, the rest of Wei's cavalry retreated back to base. Since it was not customary to kill the horse along with the rider, the fleeing horses were left alone.

Taking advantage of the chaos of the attack, Cao Hong quickly untied his bounds and, picking up a dropped sword from a slain night watchmen, cut past his foes to reach a fallen comrade's horse, mounting the steed and riding off towards the Wei camp. Not a single Shu soldier spotted him after he'd killed their nearby eyes, and thus Zhuge Liang lost his captive. The Wei army could celebrate now, for both their captured officer and the enemy's artillery were right where they wanted them, one having returned and the other destroyed.

* * *

And thus two days of carnage passed. Wei's forward camps had fallen to Shu, yet Shu had taken quite a few casualties so far. Zhang He and Zhuge Liang agreed to let both sides collect their dead and reorganize themselves in their respective positions, and thus a solemn day passed for both armies as they mourned their comrade's noble sacrifices.

The next morning, after bashing his head against a wall all night, Kongming had an idea. Ordering his light infantry to make a dash for the enemy camp, he ordered his archers to follow them, providing them with cover fire against any adversary. For his part, Chen Dao was glad to know that Shu's archers were finally appreciated, but was unhappy to learn of the results.

As his light infantry rushed to strike at those Wei bastards, they had a problem. As arrows came flying into their faces, and as giant shields stood stalwartly in their way, the archers who were deployed to cover these hapless soldiers were too busy setting up their bows or trying to take cover from enemy arrows. Light infantry had some form of armor, armor that made them slower than if they weren't wearing armor, but armor that could also make sure that one or two arrows wouldn't easily kill them outright.

Shu's archers had no armor to speak of, so they had no such luxury. They had to hide behind trees or crouch in grasslands in order to be safe enough to fire without getting killed by countering fire. So, Shu's infantry fell down like cut wheat, and the archers Zhuge Liang deployed were forced to retreat. Kongming winced while Chen Dao yelled at him for his idiotic tactics, while the warriors of Wei rolled in laughter in the safety of their base.

The next day the Shu advisor, knowing that a direct attack would be pointless, quickly had his men run about in activity, increasing cooking fires, maintaining and constructing new barricades and towers, and setting up battering rams for an apparent assault. As Wei's scouts reported all this to Zhang He and Cao Ren, they shrugged their shoulders. It was clear that Shu had either gained reinforcements or wanted them to think that they had increased numbers, but earlier reports had determined that enemy reinforcements would take longer than this to arrive, even at maximum marching speed. Thus the two commanders had their men simply watch their foes, while they went to rest and prepare for tomorrow.

As night fell over the battlefield, Kongming made his move. Two squads of his finest snipers slipped towards the enemy fortification, knowing that if they could kill off both enemy commanders, the leaderless rabble could be crushed under Shu's foot. They sneaked about, cutting down night watchmen, clearing out checkpoints, and slowly picking off Wei's military staff.

But all good things come to an end. Nine of the ten snipers Zhuge Liang sent found themselves deep in the enemy base, undetected, and as they huddled together in a group, sneaking along to find Zhang He's tent, arrows began to fly from in front of and behind them, and as they fired blindly, startled as arrows continued to fly at them from every direction, enemy swordsmen came charging out of nowhere. They found themselves feathered quite nicely, the punctures from the enemy arrows incapacitating most of them, and as the arrows kept on pelting them they could not raise their bows in time. Quickly this unfortunate team was cut to shreds, each men losing his head to a large sword.

The last sniper, who had sprained his ankle when he ambushed an enemy checkpoint on his own, saw his comrades cut to pieces before him. As he was hidden from a distance, in the shadows of the night, he found it wise to limp back to base, making certain that no Wei soldier could spot him. When he returned, he found Kongming lying down on his back, waving himself with his fan in the dead of night and drinking a cup of cold sugar water, sweet like the taste of victory itself.

"So, when will they bring me Cao Ren's head? And why did you come alone? Shouldn't a soldier share the spoils with his comrades?" Kongming laughed.

"... My lord, I am the last one left."

"The last one left penniless after everyone else took what was ours, yes?"

"No... Our unit... They're all dead, except for me."

Zhuge Liang's eyes widened, and he threw the cup of water at the Sniper's face. As the cold, sticky fluid ran down his cheeks, the archer, in a rage, raised his bow.

"You get us all killed, and you think I'm in the wrong?!" He growled, but at the last moment the strategist's guards held him back.

Zhuge Liang shot up, and stamped his foot on the ground, his face twisted with the agony of defeat. "I spend four days in this pathetic field, and all I get is a bunch of paperwork to fill out while my enemy continues to hold Hanzhong. I was supposed to have taken the city by now, dammit! Why does heaven hate me so much?!"

His guards just stared at him. "Sir?" They blinked, gripping the would-be traitor tightly.

"Just release him. I'll find a way to kill that rabble without his whining."

* * *

Cao Ren was in for a shock the next morning, as a shaken scout reported to him the bad news.

"If they can cause so much damage so easily, we cannot underestimate them. Double our security and set up horsemen at every checkpoint. We need messengers to warn the others if any of these checkpoints are attacked so brutally again. General, if you're going to drive our invaders back, you're going to have to move quickly." He stammered to Zhang He.

Zhang He stroked his chin. "Indeed, though I wonder if they'll ever get a second chance to disrupt us further. Send a note to Changan for more reinforcements. We're in for a long fight."

The morning went by without incident, the Wei army noted. It seemed that the men of Shu were preparing for something big. They'd been defeated so many times, and certainly this attack would be no different.

Then the sun rose high over the land, and the war drums began to pound once again.

Thousands of Shu's finest frontline men, wearing the thickest of armor and swinging the largest of swords and halberds came stomping towards the Wei lines. As their own heavily armored infantry units had not been deployed here, the Wei army began to fire frantically, hoping that their arrows and javelins would somehow puncture those bits of flesh not covered by Shu's armor.

But these attacks were in vain, their projectiles simply bounced off, and the Shu forces began to hack away at all available targets. As Wei's soldiers began to fall, the rest started to flee from their slow, lumbering foes. At least they could outrun these Shu bastards, even though they were effectively outgunned.

But Zhang He had not forgotten his reserves. Having ordered his initial reinforcements to lie in wait while the main force engaged their enemy, Junyi quickly snapped his fingers, and they appeared.

Mounted archers darted out from the sides, pelting the enemy with arrows. Though not very effective against their enemies, they at least slowed Shu's pace for the move to follow.

Heavy Cavalry came charging at Shu's flanks, and Zhuge Liang's eyes widened. His men were like an avalanche, crashing forward at the Wei lines, but if Wei were to strike at the sides...

The army would cave in.

And, just like that, Wei's heavy cavalry smashed through Shu's heavy infantry, crushing skulls with the sheer weight of their halberds and blades. Though their own heavy blades cut down several of Wei's mounted units, Wei's momentum could not be stopped. Shu's forces resembled a giant hourglass of men and metal, slowly getting cut into two large pieces.

More heavy cavalry began pouring in from their base as Wei's reinforcements rushed to position, and soon Shu's formations were cut to shreds. Too slow to run, and too slow to counter their foe's maneuverability, the formerly steadfast men of Shu dropped their weapons and gave in to their fate. Zhuge Liang had failed yet again.

As the Prime Minister dropped his fan, cursing himself for his luck as his javelineers and archers rushed to protect him from the enemy counterattack, Zhang He rejoiced at the outcome of this battle. With his battle-weary army he had beaten the Sleeping Dragon in so many skirmishes, and he would surely win this battle! Hanzhong would remain in Wei's hands, and if Kongming wasted any more of his men, Chengdu and the rest of Shu might be liberated as well... They might even have a chance to get rid of Liu Bei, and Wei's mission of reunification might finally come to pass!

* * *

The stench of blood and rotted flesh flew into his nose, and Fa Zheng winced.

His men had almost arrived at their supposed frontline. If the stench was this bad, either Zhuge Liang had gone too happy with his slaughter, or he was already annihilated.

Xiaozhi hadn't expected it to be a bit of both. (3.)

He saw the mounds of green and blue, and shivered at the body count they both implied. With this many casualties Kongming was basically hitting a brick wall, but apparently some of the bricks could be knocked out as the enemy commander wasn't competent enough to beat Zhuge Liang back.

Behind him were a legion of soldiers, ten thousand strong, but considering the losses both sides had taken these reinforcements might not have been enough. He'd bargained and pleaded as much as he could for these men, as Liu Bei didn't want to weaken his troops in case of a "barbarian" attack, or in case Wu wanted to act on her desires to take Xiangyang.

A scout came running to him from the east, panting heavily from fatigue.

"What is it?"

"Master Fa, we've spotted an enemy force about 15000 strong."

"A legion and a half? Are you serious? Damn. It seems that they outnumber us again."

"My lord... Should we convince Master Zhuge to fall back?"

"No. Seeing as how my enemies are just as incompetent as my allies, we won't lose this fight once I reach our frontline. Hurry up, men! We don't want to be stomped flat by the sheer numbers of their grunts!"

And his men hastened in their march to an apparent swift death.

* * *

Zhuge Liang heard the rumbling of troops behind him. With all his scouts spying on Wei's positions, he had no one to check his rear. "If that's a Wei battalion, I'm finished." He sighed.

But then Fa Zheng and Zhao Yun came into view, with a certain old man beside them.

"Sleeping Dragon, you should have told me that you were having trouble with this rabble." Xiaozhi smirked.

"So you've come, Fa Zheng of Chengdu. Are you here to mock me, or to reinforce me? With Zilong here it seems to be the latter."

"So it is."

"Tell me, are you Huang Zhong of Changsha?" Zhuge Liang turned to the older general.

"That I am... My lord Han Xuan was forced to flee during an unexpected Wu attack. As we fled Master Fa here ambushed us, and my master committed suicide while I surrendered."

"We also acquired the services of a certain Wei Yan. He seems to be quite a talent." Fa Zheng winked.

"Good work. Now if you can use that brilliance to help me destroy my foes."

Fa Zheng laughed. "You, oh great master, seem to have forgotten the importance of good intelligence. I already have a plan."

Kongming's eyes narrowed. Someone dared to mock him?! If Fa Zheng wasn't on his side he'd surely have him killed. "Come to my war tent and we'll discuss this 'plan'." He huffed.

* * *

"You haven't read Cao Cao's reports on Guandu, have you? The situation here is quite similar. Wei outnumbers us by only a slight margin this time, though, but based on the reports from Chen Dao here and the rest of your troops, it seems that Cao Ren and Zhang He are far more capable than Yuan Shao and Shen Pei. Even so, my scouts have informed me that Wei has kept a weaker guard on their nearby supply depot at Chengu. My scouts arrived here long before I did, so they noted when the enemy withdrew certain light cavalry units from that base to these frontlines, no doubt planning to use them in a push of some sort. Thankfully you haven't given them that chance, and according to your men you even succeeded in slipping some snipers into their base for some major harassment. Well done there.

"I will take some of the troops I've brought to raid Chen Gu and hopefully burn it to the ground. You meanwhile should put pressure on the enemy here. Use light cavalry and mounted archers to harass them. Use whatever it takes to distract them. Keep them occupied while my men slip towards their base. If we succeed we'll force them to call for aid from Changan, and since their morale will surely break from losing their main supply base, a push from your forces here and an ambush from mine as they flee should surely beat them off, and Hanzhong will be ours..."

"That's... A sound plan..."

"But it will only work if you put enough pressure on Zhang He so that he doesn't split his forces and come after me. If you go easy on him, we'll certainly be defeated. If you fail in this task, we will lose our best chance at taking Hanzhong. If I die, fate will surely make you join me soon enough." Fa Zheng glanced at Kongming sternly, and the strategist flinched.

"Of course I won't fail in my end of the bargain... Of that you can be sure."

"Good. Let's move out."

* * *

As each officer moved into position, Chen Dao scampered into Fa Zheng's ranks. It would be far better to fight under someone who had a plan and knew when and how to run, instead of throwing his strength and life away for a commander who'd likely get him killed.

Sadly, this "defection" didn't bother Kongming in the least. Chen Dao was a mediocre archer, anywho. Sure he cut down quite a few troops, but any sniper could easily take his place. He didn't need someone who couldn't appreciate his profound wisdom.

Long gone were the days when men would come at each other like bears fighting over a mate, growling and lumbering forth, blades outstretched as they fought madly and brutally.

Though brutal skirmishes were still common in these times, treachery proved a far more deadly adversary, and treachery was the tool Fa Zheng was glad to use.

Cheng Gu's men found arrows in their throats before they could call for help. One particularly fast rider who was able to rear his steed and run to Hanzhong was shot in mid gallop. The poor man's horse whined, threw off the corpse, and ran not to Hanzhong, but towards Changan.

"Smart horse." Fa Zheng muttered as his men began to take whatever sacks of grain they could find, torching the rest.

Thankfully for Wei, some of her troops were hiding, waiting for the right moment to flee. As Fa Zheng's men began to pull back once the torches were lit, they found their chance. With smoke clouding the enemy's vision, they fled to Hanzhong, ready to rally their comrades for vengeance. They may have lost their supplies, but they hadn't lost their lives just yet!

* * *

The tides of battle were shifting a little too strangely, Cao Ren noted.

Zhuge Liang was the kind of man who would use whatever force it took to stomp his opponents flat, but this time he was attacking with a relatively weak force. Their scouts weren't idiots, and it was clear that Shu had a lot of manpower left even after all these skirmishes, so why weren't they attacking in a normal fashion?

The only units fast enough to react to any situation were Wei's legendary cavalry, some descended from the great Mongolian and Qiang tribes, and others having trained themselves on the central plains throughout their military careers. These men would easily overwhelm any adversary, so Cao Ren quickly gathered them together. Soon he'd get to the bottom of this!

As Wei continued to resist Kongming's push, the survivors of Cheng Gu came running into the base. "General, the enemy has torched Cheng Gu!" They cried frantically, grateful that they lived but horrified by the tidings that news foreshadowed.

"Knowing the enemy, they probably stole some supplies before torching the place. If we strike now, I might be able to take some of that grain back. All units, move out!" Cao Ren yelled, driving his men forward as they rushed towards the depot.

But his men, frantic in their rush for the base, forgot what cunning their opponents had mustered. Chen Dao's mounted archer units slipped about, shooting down several riders and startling Cao Ren's men. There were so many of them, and they struck from every which way, and Cao Ren's unit began to flee. Zhao Yun emerged along with Fa Zheng, and more cavalry arrived to bar Wei's way. Cutting through these ambushers, Cao Ren fled back to Hanzhong.

They followed him, but stood back from a distance and hid.

Zhang He, upon hearing of his subordinate's defeat, angrily sent more troops to strike the enemy force at his rear. This pitiful assault proved useless, and his men came running back, singed and terrified.

Clenching his fist, Zhang He had more riders rush past the enemy and call for more reinforcements from Changan or Chencang, but Shu was quick to cut them down the moment they left the gates. More units came running out, trying to clear out the snipers and make way for their inevitable retreat. Wei's proud mounted archers darted forth, trying to evade their counterparts while slowly cutting down every last one of them. As Kongming increased the intensity of his attack, forcing nearly all of his men to storm Wei's fortress' gates, Zhang He found himself in quite a quandary. With so few troops remaining after so many had been sent to root out the enemy or call for aid, he could not muster enough to fend off Zhuge Liang's attack.

Without a clear guidance, and with foes coming in from the front and back, Wei's army broke down. Each man started to run, caring not what would happen to them if Shu's forces broke through. They were dead, and thus he who ran furthest could run back to Changan and hope for a reprieve. At least that person would live to tell their tales.

With their men's morale shattered, Cao Ren, Cao Hong, and Zhang He rushed out of the north gate and came galloping as fast as they could on the road to Changan. Those soldiers lucky enough to escape the enemy's grasp ran with them, the whole disrupted bulk galloping like squealing pigs evading the butcher. When their terrified faces greeted Jia Xu at Chagnan, the shocked strategist simply ordered more troops to be sent to Xie Gu pass, to block off a potential thrust by Shu, while more riders were sent to Chencang to warn that fortress of Shu's victory. With foes this fierce, a recapture would be suicide.

Hanzhong belonged to Han's forces once again, but as Fa Zheng reviewed the casualties of the battle, it was clear that the cost might just have been too great. Palming his face, he readied their men for the long road to restoration. Another victory like this and Wei would surely regroup and eat them alive.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Google "Xiangqi" or "Chinese Chess." Best board game ever. For the 'imperial' side the "King" piece is the "General" or "Commander" 師 piece, and since this is from Cao Ren's view I thought it would fit their side.

Infantry are basically pawns who can only move forward until they cross the river on the center of the board, at which point they can move left or right as well as forward, much like how soldiers tend to go crazy and strike every which way once they get inside the enemy border, but march relatively seriously when they haven't yet.

Chariots are battering rams / ram chariots in this battle, as they move quickly running over infantry or smashing into the enemy gate. Naturally, Zhuge Liang loves to use them. In the actual game they are basically rooks/castles.

Cao Ren isn't a strategist, but he's deployed next to Zhang He and basically has to help cover his commander, much like an advisor piece in Chinese Chess.

**Disclaimer**: Some of you may remember the old fanfic. You might notice that several chapters have had light edits. If you read the original novel (Romance of the Three Kingdoms), a lot of it was in the passive tense. It can be kind of boring, I know, but the author had to cram over a hundred years worth of story into a book. Several important events were left out (see Sanguozhi, records of the Three Kingdoms), and games can easily portray these events and keep them as cutscenes and so forth.

But here I also lack that luxury. And so this book can be 'summarized' in various battles. The first real 'battle' would have to be the Battle of Baidicheng, where Zhang Fei defeats Yan Yan. The First Battle of Hanzhong (Yang Huai VS Yan Pu) wasn't much of a battle as you've seen. Sadly, if I were to extend this fic and make all scenes active it would make it way too long to be readable, so I'm trying to narrow certain events down like Romance of the Three Kingdoms does. Let's face it, a long scale war like this cannot be made interesting in EVERY front in such a short fanfic.

For example, there were several important battles in the American Civil War in Texas, Tennessee, and generally speaking the 'western front,' yet the most important one we know of is Vicksburg, and the rest are only mentioned as footnotes (at best) in the history books. The same goes for a war like this. In each of the important plot points, you can expect a more intense and fleshed out battle like this Second Battle of Hanzhong, but for minor points you won't see that much. Sorry to disappoint...


	6. Xiangyang Burns

Chapter 6: Xiangyang Burns

When they learned of Hanzhong's surrender, the city of Shangyong, famous for its strategic positioning right between Hanzhong and Xiangyang, surrendered to Shu Han forces. After all, had they remained a Wei city, Shu forces would come for their heads from two or three fronts, so it would be wise to surrender first and face the consequences later.

With Shangyong's sudden betrayal, the Wei army found that Shu had finally established a firm, coherent border that was not easy to break. The mountains and narrow passageways that made up this border would be a strong barrier against any invasion attempts, and thus they were ready to send everything they had to ward off Shu's assaults.

At this time, Zhou Yu decided to make his move.

Gongsun Gong was an old pest to the Wei army. Long ago his predecessor and older brother Gongsun Kang had collaborated with Wei when the sons of Yuan Shao ran to him, begging to find a reprieve in this northern stronghold of Bei Ping. In a brutal move Kang killed both brothers and handed their heads to the Caos, but Gong was not like his brother. Recently Gong had begun to ignore Wei requests for supplies. He treated their diplomats poorly and rudely and even kicked a few out of his territory.

Why this sudden change of heart?

The answer was simple.

As Wei and Shu were engaging each other in bloody combat, Dong Wu had its own plans. Zhou Yu, knowing full well that he would have to distract Wei if he wanted Shu to continue trashing their forces, decided to contact Gongsun Gong directly. With offers of glory, riches beyond measure, and fame, Gongjin convinced Gongsun Gong that his wisest course of action was to accept Wu's military aid in return for a campaign into the heart of Wei, smashing on towards Yuan Shao's old capital at Ye while Shu and Wu struck Shou Chun and the central plains. From two flanks the Wei army could hardly defend themselves, and this glorious coalition would be the victors.

Gongsun Gong lapped up every word, mewing like a cat after enjoying a saucer of milk. With a drooling mouth he eagerly accepted Zhou Yu's proposal, and so shipments of weapons continued to depart from Jian Ye all the way north to Liao Xi, the Gongsun army's largest port.

Distracted by their war with Shu, Wei had no idea this was taking place, until it was too late.

When Hanzhong finally fell, and the Wei army put into a state of panic, Cao Cao sent scouts far and wide to learn of the enemy's whereabouts. Doubtlessly he knew that Wu would begin to strike. Sun Quan's men weren't stupid, and it was clear that Wei was weakened greatly from committing so much time and energy to defend Hanzhong. Wu would likely strike, and swiftly, and when they did Wei would be done for.

His ships found a convoy of Wu transports moving back from the north, from the direction of Liao Xi, and the Prime Minister began to put the pieces together. Wu transports were not suited to travel such long distances unless there was a good enough incentive, and there were few territories to the north not under Wei control. That would mean that there was either a rebellion in Wei's own ranks, which was unlikely, or that Wu was working with a third, yet unnoticed party.

But their suspicions would be confirmed soon enough. As advised by Zhou Yu, Gongsun Gong began his attack, sending his forces on a mad rush for Youzhou. You province fell at the drop of a sword as the Gongsun army overwhelmed the land. Flames licked the ground and arrows pierced the sky as Wei's newest adversary flaunted their tactical superiority, wiping out the meager Wei defense in the area.

With You's capital Fan Yang captured in enemy hands, the Cao army had to make their move. Shu would doubtlessly rebuild after taking Hanzhong, and Wu was too far away to send an avenging army, so Cao Cao decided on his best course of action: fending off Gongsun Gong before he became too much of a problem. As the enemy was very vicious and determined, he had only his lesser commanders, men like Yu Jin and Li Dian, to hold off Wu and Shu respectively. He would personally lead Wei's counterattack, with champions such as Zhang Liao, Jia Xu, and Xu Huang by his side.

As Cao Cao's army heaved on towards Gongsun Gong's attacking force, Zhuge Liang received a letter from Zhou Yu.

"_It is said that he who misses an excellent opportunity is left a fool._

_Your initial assault has left Wei weak and timid. Now that the Gongsun army has begun their strike, would it not be wise to take advantage of this opportunity? Surely you wish to avenge Han's defeat at the hands of the Caos. Changan and Luoyang are so close to your position, now, and with the enemy's forces withdrawn and moving northward, now is your chance to strike from the south! We of Wu will assist with a strike into Shou Chun, and with our well rested forces we can surely take the city, forcing Wei to focus on us as well. It is the perfect time for you to avenge Han's losses and take the central plains. Don't let this opportunity slip from your grasp!"_

Holding the letter in his hands, Kongming smiled. Indeed his attack had been devastating to the enemy, and they were clearly frantic in their attempts to repel this northern foe. Obviously Zhou Yu wanted to weaken Wei by all means, and had his own agendas, but those agendas would hardly be threatening to Han's vision if they succeeded in liberating Changan or the rest of the central plains.

His scouts had confirmed Wu's mobilization of men close to the Wu / Shou Chun border, so it was clear that they intended to keep their word. If Wu took Shou Chun, and Shu took Wancheng, Changan, and Luoyang, the situation would prove disastrous for Wei. It was time to make a stand, and Wei was going to die.

Gathering all of Shu's greatest minds together, and rallying every last soldier in his command, Zhuge Liang began his campaign towards Luoyang from the fortress of Xiangyang, but Fa Zheng tried to intervene.

"Zhou Yu wants to weaken us both in this campaign. If he were a pure ally he would not be asking us to make a complete strike upon the enemy. A raid, perhaps, to distract Wei for Wu's conquest of Shou Chun, but not a dedicated attack. We have lost much in our capture of Hanzhong, and if we strike now our resources will be stretched thin! We must rebuild and regroup. Have a few mounted archers commit a dedicated harassment campaign upon Wancheng, but don't go any further than that. What we should be doing is buying time for Wu to take Shou Chun and thus weaken Wei, not sending all we have against them. Even if we win, Wu could easily cut us apart."

Zhuge Liang laughed in Fa Zheng's face. "You were a talented advisor in the battle of Hanzhong, I thank you for that, but it is clear that your loyalties aren't so strong. You failed to protect Liu Zhang when my army went after his head, and now you're trying to prevent me from earning our glory. As Zhou Yu stated, this is the perfect time for us to attack... You're either a coward or you don't want to see us win. I get it, you're the type who stays by the winning side at all times. Well, watch me. Wei will not be the victor, Shu will, and when we conquer Changan and Luoyang I'll see how you react. Stay here, coward, and organize our supplies or something. I'll go smash the Wei armies and fulfill our destiny."

Fa Zheng's eyes narrowed. He grumbled as he turned and stomped away, and Kongming snickered. "How childish."

Ma Liang gulped as he watched Fa Zheng go. As one of Shu's main strategists, besides Sun Qian, he knew that one such as Fa Zheng would be key to Shu's survival. "You should speak more tactfully, Kongming... We cannot afford to lose one such as Master Fa, especially in these times."

"If the coward would leave us just because of something I said, Baimei, it shows how pathetic he really is."

Ma Liang shook his head. "You're forgetting that this 'coward' is the one who personally led a unit to Cheng Gu and thus helped us take Hanzhong. Without this 'coward,' we'd be dead as Wei would be able to overwhelm our weakened army. Gongsun Gong might get a bit further than he has now, but we would be gone."

Zhuge Liang sighed. "Fine, yes, he has his uses, but right now all he's doing is holding us back. We need to strike, not pelt the enemy like timid rats. Xiaozhi is wrong here, as we hardly have an opportunity like this. If we don't attack when the enemy is at his weakest, we'll regret our stupidity in the future. It's basic military principle."

As a subordinate, there was little Ma Liang could do as Kongming organized their fighting force.

"Sun Qian, I will have you guide our units as they move into Changan. With this gambit it is likely that Changan will fall before the Wei army realizes what hit them. I meanwhile will smash through Wancheng and take Luoyang, and when those cities fall Wei will be finished. Zhao Yun, you will accompany me on this campaign, as I trust no one else to watch my back.

"General Guan, you will join Sun Qian for this campaign, and General Zhang will accompany me. Wei Yan, I hardly know you, but based on Zhao Yun's enthusiasm I will have you accompany Sun Qian while Huang Zhong joins me. Chen Dao will help Sun Qian's force while Wu Yi will help mine. Guan Ping will aid his father. The rest of you choose your own commanders, but I'd appreciate it if you aided me. After all, I do have two cities to run over instead of just one."

The officers of Shu stared at one another, their shoulders trembling at the thought that they'd risk their necks yet again. Wei was strong, and Wei was proud, and Shu had just gone through hell. How did Zhuge Liang expect to win this campaign when his men were tired and weary of the horrors of battle? How did he expect them to retake the most important cities of that age?

They stood there, not as warriors, but as ordinary men. Men who didn't plan to throw their lives away for the thrill of slaughter and triumph. These were farmers, artisans, people who had lives when the dust settled and the battles were lost and won. The people Zhuge Liang was sending into war were just that, people, not predators and not bloodthirsty hawks. They were just people.

And they nearly forgot that, on the opposite side, most of those Wei 'traitors' were just people too.

* * *

The yellow river continued to roll on, churning up clods of sand and soil as it moved forth.

Like the river's mighty current, the swath of green would not stop marching over the central plains.

As the Cao and Gongsun armies slaughtered each other in the sands of Youzhou, the Shu forces rumbled on towards Changan and Luoyang, China's ancient capitals and, thus, the prizes of the day. If Han managed to retake one or even both strongholds, the people would surely realize that Heaven was on the side of the Lius and not the Caos!

Changan's beautiful walls met stone, metal, and wood. Wancheng, the city where the legendary Dian Wei met his end, found itself undergoing a similar fate. And yet, in both cities, Wei resistance was surprisingly small... It was as though Wei had gambled that Shu would not march after such an exhausting ordeal at Hanzhong, and instead the country had mobilized all its men against Gongsun Gong.

For its part, the Wu army surrounded Shou Chun. Lu Meng laughed as he ripped all enemy supply trains in half, torturing his hunger-stricken foes as they hid behind the walls of their fortress. As hours passed in hunger and fear for the Wei defenders, the Wu general ordered his enemy to surrender, and, realizing that they'd starve otherwise, they obeyed. In less than a day, the city fell, and with that task out of the way the Wu army could focus on more pressing matters...

Zhuge Liang had fell for the bait, and like any good fisherman, now was the time to reel it in.

* * *

Xiangyang, the forbidden citadel.

Xiangyang, the city that Shu had taken when it should have belonged to Wu.

Xiangyang, the gateway of Jingzhou.

Xiangyang would be forbidden no longer!

Zhuge Liang, the man who everyone claimed was some great genius, was a man about to be badly outwitted.

Lu Meng, free from his duties after seizing Shou Chun so brutally, was given the honor of trashing Shu's fortress of Baidicheng. The gateway of Sichuan was the one city Shu couldn't afford to lose, for once Baidicheng fell the road to Sichuan's depths, Jiangzhou and Chengdu, would be laid bare. The two cities which defined Liu Bei's current "Empire" would be wide open for Wu to seize and pillage

On paper, a duel attack upon the Shu army when they were fully deployed against Wei would already be devastating...

But a duel attack upon the cities of Xiangyang and Baidicheng, two cities that defined Shu's strength and glory, would surely shatter them in full. Zhou Yu had his foes deep in his grasp, and soon the Sun family would surely force those dogs of Han into submission!

Ma Liang had stumbled into Xiangyang.

Someone had to guard the city, after all if all their forces went on a rampage towards Wei, their forces would be left wide open for an attack by the Nanmans or by Wu. Fa Zheng was no idiot, but even though they were careful, without an army to use all they could do was yell at any intruders and look tough.

So when a mob of red showed up at his gates, Ma Liang's jaw hit the ground.

With less than ten thousand men under his command, against an enemy nearly six or seven times that size, what could he possibly do?

* * *

"General, the enemy commander is the scholar Ma Liang himself. He is wise and farseeing, but based on his credentials he is far more fit for politics, not for the field of battle. This fight should not be that difficult." stated Xu Sheng, Zhou Yu's personal bodyguard, with a confident air.

"Ma Liang, I've heard of him. He's just like our own Gu Yong. I think we can negotiate with him." Zhou Yu stroked his chin.

"I thought you said that we'd take the city. Why hesitate now?" Pan Zhang, one of Wu's more vigorous generals, growled and mashed his teeth.

"You, sir, need to relax in the tent a little longer. It is wrong to show such anger to our commander!" Xu Sheng scoffed.

Zhou Yu glared at Pan Zhang. "Not everything is solved by cutting off a head. Ma Liang is a minister, not a general. He's not one to use tactics or strategy to fight. He uses words and clever language to convince people to understand his point of view, it's a different job that's just as important as mine. If anything, he is the first person we should talk to. There's no need to give up our soldiers on an unnecessary fight."

"Tch, you're all weaklings." Pan Zhang grumbled.

As the Wu army stopped before the gates of Xiangyang, Ma Liang appeared, peaking over the fortress' walls.

"Men of Wu, you have come here with spears and swords at the ready. I thought we were allies?"

Zhou Yu scrunched his face.

"We were, and we still can be, once you've returned that which you've stolen from us."

"And what, may I ask, have we stolen from you?"

"That very wall you're standing on, and the city it protects."

"We conquered this city from Wei, fair and square. You heroes of Wu took Jiangling, a fine port indeed, and you are all famed for your defeat of Cao Cao. Why have you become greedy enough to steal a friend's land?"

"You're one to talk. The thief who takes someone else's property and then objects to its reacquisition is far more dirty than one who repents and returns the stolen goods. Xiangyang was meant to be ours from the beginning. We fought long and hard to protect your skins at Chi Bi, and Jiangling alone is not a suitable reward when you consider everything that we lost in that battle. Surrender immediately and I'll let you scurry back to Chengdu."

"Heh. You expect me to fall for that when your men are already laying siege to Baidicheng? How cowardly and stupid do you think I am? You will not take Xiangyang so easily, not when the Shu army isn't that far away. You miscalculated today, Zhou Yu, and though Baidcheng might fall, your own life may be lost as the Prime Minister comes marching back."

"I regret that I have to destroy you, Ma Liang of Xiangyang. I will have you buried properly when this is all over."

"Oh, you won't need to, Zhou Yu of Lu Jiang, for I'll make sure that your coffin is delivered back there, as is proper!"

* * *

Shangxiang couldn't believe her eyes.

She'd hid in a supply wagon, making sure that neither Lu Meng nor Zhou Yu's own men could spot her, for both would force her to go back to Wu, even if they'd have different reasons for that.

She had to stop this before it went too far. Zhou Yu was crossing a line that he should never have approached. He was about to betray an alliance for some petty gain, and if he succeeded here Shu would be destroyed and Wu would forever be known as a nation of backstabbers and conniving scum.

She had to stop him, to save him from himself, or everything would be lost.

Readying her blades, she cut through the wagon's side, and rushed towards Zhou Yu's position.

* * *

The strategist raised his sword. Today he'd participate in the slaughter and destruction that rose all around him. Xiangyang would fall and Shu would finally be punished for their betrayal.

Though Xu Sheng and the rest of Zhou Yu's men knew that this shrewd attack would eliminate Shu and surely win Jingzhou, was it worth it? With Wei still quite powerful even during the Gongsun attack, would Wu actually prevail when crushing Shu? Was this really the best option for their future, or was this all for some petty gains in the face of certain doom?

But this was no time for doubts. They had to win here, otherwise Zhou Yu's great plan would come to naught.

Raising their blades, they leapt into the thick of the fight.

Today those Han bastards would pay for years of oppression and corruption! Today Wu would finally avenge all those decades of suffering under Han! Today was a day of vengeance that the world would forever remember! They would prevail today!

* * *

As the Wu army slashed through the skeleton force that Shu had assembled here, Ma Liang cleverly hid himself in the thick of the fight. He called out to Zhou Yu, who angrily trashed the city searching for the minister.

"The people of Jiangdong have always said that you were some great savior who would bring joy and fortune to everyone you met. Why then are you causing so much pain and destruction to people who were just moments ago your own allies? Are you not some great liar who uses his ill-begotten reputation to manipulate hundreds of thousands of people?"

"Shut up, you miscreant! You've stolen this land from its rightful owners, and you insist on serving a corrupted and failed banner. If anything I am liberating you from yourself. Surrender now and I'll make sure you won't regret that decision!"

"Zhou Yu, tyranny and treachery does not a hero make. Perhaps you truly have fallen from grace."

"Shut up, I say! Bow on your knees now, or I'll have to get rid of you before you continue your slanderous ways..."

"My, my, you really have fallen, haven't you? Did Sun Ce misread you? I wonder if he saw you now..."

"Sun Ce's ghost is rejoicing! Here I can finally avenge my people's suffering under the Han banner! Now Wu is free from Han and we can speak and fight for ourselves! No more oppression, no more corruption, and no more pointless sacrifice for us! And so I say, bow before us, you dirty Han dog, or I'll have to completely relieve you of your duties."

"Dear dear, Zhou Yu. Maybe it would be best for the Prime Minister to kill you now, before you've finally collapsed as a man. At least your soul would be free from the torment of self-betrayal. At least you'd die before you really became a monster."

Zhou Yu shook his fists. This pest would not shut up, and it was clear that he was evading the commander's sight. There was no other way to get rid of him then to...

Then to do the unthinkable.

"Ready our explosives. Secure all civilian locations if you can. If we can't root out this Shu threat, then everything must burn. We can't afford to let a single Han dog survive."

"What...?" Xu Sheng nearly dropped his spear. "But sir, that's..."

"Do it... NOW!"

* * *

Houses, markets, libraries all burst into flames.

The screams of the people filled the air as Xiangyang burned.

In every street Pan Zhang and the thugs he led followed orders with glee, torching every building they came across, even when there was absolutely no evidence of Shu activity there.

Cao Cao had done the unforgivable once, in the city of Xuzhou, as he torched the city and destroyed every trace of life there, and now Zhou Yu was hardly doing any better.

Quickly those in Wu with any sense of human dignity still left in them dropped their weapons and rushed to evacuate all civilians caught in the flames.

Ding Feng, Xu Sheng, and the rest of Zhou Yu's personal guard were among these men, running back and forth as they carried wounded people out of burning homes and hurdling thousands together as they rushed out of the city's gates. Sun Shangxiang, abandoning her plans to confront Zhou Yu directly, now rushed along with them, the soldiers beside her not even realizing that she was among them as they frantically tried to save all the lives they could.

Zhou Yu stood among the wreckage. His enemy had been fully defeated, as was proper. The Shu bastards were a broken lot now, and their survivors were bowing on their knees before him.

"Are you pleased, now? Look at how many will suffer from now on! What have you done?!" Ma Liang hissed as Pan Zhang's men brought him, beaten and broken, before their commander.

"I have liberated the..." Zhou Yu stopped in mid sentence. As he slowly began to process what he was seeing, the ruined city, the thousands of cries begging for mercy, and the stench of death and smoke replacing what should have been the smell of a fresh marketplace and of a thriving community, he dropped his sword and his grin.

He had become Dong Zhuo.

He had become that which he once despised.

He had betrayed himself.

And, frozen in shock, he collapsed.

* * *

A red flag was hoisted over a laundry pole, replacing the original flagpole that had been burnt down during the fire.

Xiangyang, or at least what was left of it, was theirs now. A broken and battered people found themselves bowing before the soldiers of Wu. They had won the city, and destroyed the Shu forces in the area, but at what cost?

Lu Meng also reported a total victory over Baidicheng. The enemy had "put up a good fight." But a few bombs and countless firebolts put them in their place. With Baidicheng's surrender, the Wu army was ready to march into Shu.

But Sun Shangxiang ordered their men to halt.

The princess of Wu, who technically should not have been on the field of battle, took over command of both the Zhou Yu and Lu Meng units. "Both commanders have betrayed their duties, and as the highest ranking person here I must take command." She ordered, daring anyone to stop her.

Lu Meng and Pan Zhang scoffed. A woman, in charge of their army? Preposterous. They might as well have asked a monkey to lead them.

Zhou Yu hid in his tent. His hands were stained with the blood of an entire city. How could he bear to look his men in the face and claim to be their "commander?" If anything he was a butcher, a butcher who tore away at the ideals that had made Wu a cause to die for. He had betrayed Sun Ce and everything Bofu fought for. By doing what Dong Zhuo would have done, he was no longer Zhou Yu.

But Shangxiang ordered him to be dragged out.

"We will negotiate a ceasefire with the Shu army, and our forces will act in a joint operation with theirs to rebuild the city of Xiangyang. We will proceed with an extensive delivery of reparations to the Shu forces, as well as provide the Gongsun army with additional resources to help them continue their march through Wei territory. Wei is our enemy, not Shu, and to abandon the Gongsun army at this time would make us even more treacherous than we already are." She commanded with a regal air.

The Wu army was glad to be taking orders from someone with some humanitarian sense again, and quickly proceeded with their rebuilding efforts. Strangely enough the Shu army had not responded just yet, no doubt busy with their attempts to retake Luoyang.

Zhuge Liang delivered a letter to Sun Shang Xiang, ordering her to, as an act of good faith, execute Lu Meng and Zhou Yu, the two men responsible for their betrayal.

But she refused.

"We've shed too much blood already. Asking me to shed more is like asking a fireman to pour oil onto a raging fire. This is time to rebuild, not to destroy."

And Zhuge Liang was furious at that, but with his men still in combat with Wei he could do little to 'punish' her.

In truth, executing Lu Meng for treason wasn't that bad of an idea. He had always advocated an attack against Shu even when their alliance was at its peak and seemed to enjoy torturing the people of Shou Chun into submission, but Zhou Yu was a different situation.

But now Zhou Yu was confusing her. Why would he do this? What made him snap? If anything, her first task was to liberate their finest officer, otherwise he'd become nothing more than a creature to be put down.

Ma Liang agreed to work with the Princess of Wu in this situation, glad to see that at least someone in Wu had kept their head straight. Zhou Yu's betrayal would shake anyone's faith, but she seemed honest enough.

Pan Zhang, Lu Meng, and Zhou Yu were stripped of all their ranks and placed under arrest. If anything there was ample time to make them pay for what they did, but now rebuilding was the first thing that had to be done.

But while Xiangyang slowly crawled out of its ashes, Kongming began to make more. Smashing through Wancheng, he continued by laying siege to Luoyang, the last capital of Eastern Han. Though he had lost contact with Sun Qian's unit, the force that was supposed to have taken Changan, Zhuge Liang continued his attack. Thanks to that girl, Wu would stop attacking and now Shu had every opportunity to retake Luoyang and thus liberate Han's capital from these traitors. Shu could finally avenge all that it had lost to Wei, and no one could stop him!

* * *

If I were a different man, I might start laughing.

Come to think of it, it is almost laughable how I went from one who fought to save China to one who would destroy an entire city just to get rid of an opponent.

I once said that I'd do whatever it took to end this chaos and save all of our people from the rage of war, and yet here I am, a butcher of an entire city. I did what Dong Zhuo once did, and now two nations are reeling from my handiwork.

I shudder at what Bofu would say if he saw me now...

I hear a tapping noise behind me, and turning, I see the bars of my cell, and a familiar face.

It's the first time I've ever seen Lu Su so serious.

"Lady Sun wants to see you."

"Shangxiang?"

"... Yes. Follow me."

My my, hasn't he gotten cold? But... Considering what I've done, I don't blame him for losing his trust in me.

Two guards pop up behind him, with their spears at the ready. I guess he's unwilling to take any chances.

With a sigh and a bow of my head, I follow him, making sure not to make him suspicious. Lu Su might be naïve and easy to trick, but to stab him again would make me sink impossibly lower. I'm not willing to go that far just yet.

* * *

I see him stumble in, like a prisoner after being placed in solitary confinement for three days.

Wait... That's exactly what's happening. Here I am, feeling sympathy for a murderer...

Yet I feel as though I'm disgracing him with the truth.

"Gongjin..." I mumble the name, the words I wanted to say getting tied up in my nervousness.

Zijing glances at me, concern filling his eyes. I shake my head and give him a slight wave of the hand.

Zhou Yu stares at me, his face weary yet prepared, as though he is ready to accept a torrent of fury from me. I've never seen him look so docile. Somehow it's cute, yet unnerving... Wait, cute?

He bows his head.

I take a moment to collect my thoughts.

Lu Su just stands there and stares at us both.

"Zijing... I think it's best if he and I speak in private... If you'd be so kind..."

"Of course, Shangxiang." Lu Su nods, giving Zhou Yu a suspicious glance before backing away. The room isn't that large, so the guards follow him, shutting the door behind them. I hear them rustling, no doubt gathering behind the door in case Gongjin does the unthinkable, but I really can't critique them for it. I'd lose my faith in him too.

Zhou Yu stares at me.

"Gongjin... Quite a few people want you dead..." I mumble, keeping myself from breaking down. I can't show weakness, not when I don't know if he... If he's...

He nods calmly.

"I... I need to know... What... What possessed you to?..."

"I guess you can learn to be a better person after seeing what I've done."

"What?..." I blink.

"From this one's actions, we can deduce the evil of unrestrained passion."

"... Are you going to tell me that you did this all for Wu?"

"... I understand you find that hard to accept."

"I can't believe this!"

He keeps silent.

"All this time I... **We** had faith that you'd lead us to a better future, and now an entire city is gone because of what you've done! My..." I choke on my own words.

He nods sorrowfully.

"Don't give me that bullshit." I glare at him.

He freezes.

"My brother put his faith in you not because he knew that you'd be able to trick our enemies to bring Wu to the top, but because he knew that you could stop this horrible catastrophe at its root..."

He sighs.

"But it seems that you've been planning to betray his trust."

He keeps silent, not answering, but I know that he heard me.

At that point the door opens yet again, and Lu Xun walks in.

I glance at Xun. What is he doing here?

"I never thought my teacher would sink so low." Lu Xun grumbles.

Zhou Yu stays silent. His face betrays no sign of even acknowledging what was said. It's as though he's just died right there.

"Why, Zhou Yu...?" Boyan groans.

"He says that it was for Wu..." I find myself speaking for Zhou Yu, without even realizing it.

Zhou Yu closes his eyes.

"Oh, so now you're going to...?" Boyan looks like he's going to burst, but then Zhou Yu begins to speak.

"Passion is truly a double-edged sword. I realize that now. I'm not blaming passion for what I did, hell I can't blame anyone or anything else for what I've done, but I can blame myself for failing to control it."

Lu Xun and I stare at each other. For some reason I expected him to lash out at us. Has my faith in him really sunk so low?

"I could use a thousand excuses right now. I could blame fate for taking my brother and the woman I love from me. I could blame Zhuge Liang for manipulating my friends and making them put unfounded trust in him. I could blame Wei for ruining so many lives and forcing me to dirty my hands as I rise against them.

"But putting blame on others is not the way to cure myself... I've done the unthinkable. I have slaughtered so many innocent lives out of some deluded fantasy that I was liberating them from a greater evil. I have gone the path of destruction instead of the path to restoration. Because of what I've done two provinces have faced the horror that I claimed to want to stop. Because of me, Shu now sits under Liu Bei's subjugation, its people forced to witness a violent takeover and the realization that everything they've fought for has come to naught. But, worse, because of me Xiangyang is gone and north Jingzhou has faced the scars of total annihilation.

"... I don't think I have the right to say this, but someone once told me that 'every hero has a past, and every villain a future.' It's time for me to prove that quote."

I just stare at him, hoping that he's not trying to bluff his way out of prison.

Lu Xun shares my concern. His face seemed unchanged even after this speech.

Zhou Yu bows his head. It doesn't look like he expected us to release him. At least he doesn't disrespect us that much.

I want to believe in him, somehow I just can't dismiss him so easily. And yet, yet I cannot be so stupid as to free him now... I'm no weak toady.

For a moment, Xun and I stare at each other, our hearts torn between freeing him for some pathetic reason or abandoning him. Even with everything he's done, somehow I can't just throw him to the wolves. Really, have I turned weak?

* * *

"For every saint has a past, and every sinner, a future." - Oscar Wilde, apparently.

AN: For any history buffs among my readers, I know that Fa Zheng wasn't the best of people, especially how he used his rank to extract special favors from people. He was somewhat corrupt, but he was one of Shu's most critical strategists. Without him Hanzhong would not have been taken so easily. Here he will serve as an important character for a protagonist faction. Fa Zheng is not a hero, but he's not a villain either.


	7. From Proud Predators to Startled Prey

Andy: Um, thank you? It would be great if you left an e-mail or something, mate. Typing an anonymous review without any contact info makes it hard to respond properly.

Chapter 7: From Proud Predators to Startled Prey

It was all going so well.

The northern traitors were struck by a snake in their midst, and though the southern traitors had the audacity to strike at his rear _when they had agreed to an alliance_, at least some sensible members in their ranks held them back and negotiated a truce.

And, with traitors dying all around him, it was clear that Han's light was about to shine yet again.

Luoyang stood before him, shamelessly proud after having been subjugated by the dogs of Wei. It stood, rebuilt after Dong Zhuo ravaged it beyond reason, and its walls stood high above the vast battle lines of his troops.

Kongming glanced to the west, towards Changan. Somehow reinforcements from Sun Qian's unit were not coming, even though the eastern capital should have already fallen according to plan. He knew that Wei had been weakened severely at Hanzhong, and though Chencang still stood most of its soldiers were sent to the north, to hold off Gongsun Gong, so why hadn't he regained contact with his victorious forces at Changan? What could be happening?

Still, he didn't need them. Sun Qian was obviously incompetent if he could not reach the rendezvous point in time. There was no time to waste. Luoyang stood before him, ripe for the taking. If he didn't pick from this beautiful tree now, that fruit would rot and the pesky critters of this land would surely swarm over and tear him apart!

* * *

The Sleeping Dragon must have awaken on the wrong side of the cot. Assumptions were fatal in battle; a strategist who had no idea how his forces on the field were faring was a farce, a living lie. Zhuge Liang was either a fool who could fool others into thinking he was brilliant, or he was one of the most arrogant idiots who ever lived.

Sima Yi hoped that it was the latter. At least that would prove entertaining in the future.

Still, even a mindless dog has a vicious bite. Zhuge Kongming might be a farce of a strategist, but he had more than one or two potentially dangerous tricks up his sleeve. If he called Zhuge Liang a fool, Zhongda would have to work twice as hard to avoid that fool's ploys and tactics, otherwise he'd be a worser fool. Insults that lead to pain for the insulter would be undeserved insults indeed.

* * *

The traitors kept themselves held up in the citadel, and try as he might his best catapults could not knock these pigeons off their perch.

Zhuge Liang stamped his foot. This was just like Hanzhong! He tried to beat those rats away, but they stood their ground and their bites were enough to cripple his forces. These rabid vermin were truly more than met the eye, and if he were to stumble, well, it wouldn't be that surprising for him to become _their_ prey. The laughable thing was that, with so many of Wei's armies wrestling with the Gongsun force in the far north, these fights should not be half as difficult as they were. It was depressing that the glorious sons of Han could not avenge their predecessor's defeats. Why did heaven hate them so?!

As the Prime Minister roused his men into a frenzy, a certain pair of eyes slipped in the shadows and less obvious crannies around him.

* * *

Jia Xu (Wenhe)'s eyebrow twitched.

His subordinate was good, there was no doubt of that. Shu's sudden gambit on Changan was beaten, and Sun Qian was a captive in their hands. Yet he was able to give the enemy the impression that their force was weak and hiding when actually it was the enemy that was about to be overrun. Wei had taken few casualties in the "Battle" of Changan.

By surprising the Sun Qian army in mid march, when they were getting tired and searching for a suitable spot to encamp themselves in that cold, vast, godforsaken mountain range surrounding Xie Gu pass, Sima Yi was able to break his foe's morale in a single swoop, and as the rabble of Han fell on their knees, begging for food and water, their commander was forced to surrender. Although Guan Yu and a few other commanders in the Shu ranks managed to escape to the south, their news of defeat would reach the Shu capital far too late for Zhuge Liang to do anything about it. Wei had won the day, and Sima Yi's gambit had paid them well.

With Chencang nearby, Zhongda was wise enough to know that Wei's presence in the region was just strong enough for him to ignore the area and lead the defense of Luoyang. It was Luoyang that was the critical region. Changan, though relatively close to Shu's border, had nearby Fortress Chencang and a huge mountain range to hold off enemy advances, but Luoyang was on the plains, where even simple cavalry could run up to the city's walls and conduct an attack. He had to watch over Han's old capital, otherwise if it fell Shu would finally have hope, and hope was the last thing he needed for his foes.

Even though he was doing so well, Zhongda was asking for reinforcements, at a time when a fox like Gongsun Gong was actually putting up a good fight. Wu had given them every trick in the book, and his scouts swore that they spotted a couple of Zhuge Liang's rapid, multi-bolt crossbows in enemy hands. How then, could they afford to split their forces at a time like this?

But if Luoyang fell, there would be no Wei morale to speak of. Shu's troops would be emboldened, knowing that they retook the one city that represented everything they believed in. The moment Luoyang fell, Wei would have few advantages over Shu. They'd be wedged between two, or, hell, more like three powerful armies. They'd lose the one trump card they had over one of those armies, and furthermore they'd lose valuable territory from which they could mass more troops. Luoyang could not fall, and thus he had to send reinforcements even with the fox's fangs just inches away from his nose.

But reinforcements could not be sent like meatshields, or they'd just get torn apart. Against someone like Zhuge Liang, stalling would be a useless tactic. No, he needed something more advanced, at a time when he needed his very best soldiers to beat off that fox.

Still, with Sima Yi already on the field, the odds were that whoever he sent back there wouldn't die like pathetic flies... The odds would be in their favor, as long as Jia Wenhe didn't totally betray his comrade.

Jia Xu sighed. At least he wasn't dealing with an idiot for a subordinate.

* * *

Dust rose and covered the once clear air, leaving a tan haze that blocked both eyesight and lungs.

Feet pattered against the dirt roads, and hundreds of men whooshed along, sprinting towards the legendary city as fast as their little legs could carry them. They were Han warriors, here to save Han's beautiful city from its Wei occupiers! They were the heroes in today's performance.

And, of course, the fact that there was a reward for the first one to break down Luoyang's gate didn't hurt. No, that didn't hurt at all.

The men in blue glanced down from the stone heights of their fortress' wall, their eyes widening as green shirts flooded the lands below. It was amusing, really, that a significantly smaller force could mobilize such huge numbers against a faction that, frankly, could overwhelm them in normal circumstances. Zhuge Liang's ability to gather hordes of soldiers and throw them at his enemy's lines was indeed amazing.

At least, the only person amused today was the Wei commander, his men simply froze at the sheer size of the enemy horde.

"Surely they didn't ignore our request!" A Wei lieutenant cried out, his eyes darting frantically between Sima Yi's smiling face and the green mob. "My lord, I doubt we can hold out for much longer... The gates will buckle and shatter, and they will claim our heads. We need reinforcements, now!"

Sima Yi opened his fan, the metal blades that failed to resemble feathers shining in the lieutenant's face. "Be quiet. Your whining only serves to annoy me. Do not think that I don't care what is going on. On the contrary, I'm happy that our enemy has taken the bait."

"What?"

"Oh, you fool. When the enemy masses themselves like a huge patch of mold, what is the best way to make short work of them?"

"Sir? Are you suggesting that we...?" The lieutenant's blank eyes began to glimmer with the light of understanding. "That may very well work!"

"Of course it will. Now, grab some men and have them make preparations. These imbeciles below will regret their long march into our turf."

* * *

There's nothing quite like flailing about 'neath the bright sun, only to have a large shadow suddenly engulf you with a boulder heading straight for your face.

Sun Jian knew that experience well, but died before he could talk about it.

And soon, many of Shu's men would witness this for themselves.

As they hacked away at the gates, believing that they could break it down and earn their reward, Wei's men scampered together for their countermeasures. Boulders: large, thick, and heavy enough to crush strong armor, were perfect for this task. As Shu troops threw rope ladders onto the battlements, they were met with the calmness of an assassin. Wei would not be fazed into fear or hesitancy. There as no hesitancy when a mass of people were coming to kill you, your comrades, your friends, and everything you stood for. Only fools let fear paralyze them in the chaos of war.

Countless green shirts were crushed under the massive rocks.

Those lucky survivors who did not see a rock heading for their faces, or who were able to move out of the way in time, had arrows picking them off instead. Eyes were pierced, screams were uttered, and an unruly mob tried to run as they watched their comrades on the frontline meet very unsavory, yet mercifully quick, deaths.

And as they tried to run, blue shirts from their flanks came leaping in. When Wei forces ask for help, they tend to be answered. Stabbing a powerful ally was folly if that ally was certain to stay alive, after all. As he had almost no officers to spare, Jia Xu sent Han Hao and Li Dian to relieve Luoyang, ordering Han Hao to return to the main army once the task was finished. Li Dian, for his part, would make a good shield against further attacks.

Swords from the sides hacked away at them. Horsemen from behind came charging out, ripping their backs apart. Their blood stained the lands of their ancestors, the lands that, frankly, should have represented the heart of the Empire they stood for. Han's old heart was drowned in Han's blood, while the traitors of Wei would continue to reap every last nutrient out of Han's soil.

Han was defeated.

As mere handfuls of men returned from the slaughter, white from fear and half dead in every sense of the term, Zhuge Liang wheeled his chariot around and whipped his horses frankly.

He had to get out of here.

He had to escape and return to Shu.

There was no time to lick his wounds, no time to regroup and rethink his plans, not when the enemy had so easily smashed his glorious assault.

He had to run, or he would surely die.

* * *

Sun Quan arrived at the base at Xiangyang. The city's rebuilding process was going well, and he immediately tried to make himself known among the people. They'd know that it was Sun Quan who saved them from Zhou Yu's jaws.

Though... Why wasn't Zhou Yu dead yet? Lu Meng would make a far greater supreme commander than that old fool.

He knew that Shangxiang had tried to gather what authority she had to control this area. Psh, did his sister really think that she could possibly outrank him? Pan Zhang and Lu Meng would have their ranks restored, and he'd appease Zhuge Liang by returning Baidicheng to him. After all, if Kongming expected to receive Xiang Yang back, well, he'd lost it fair and square. Who told that idiot to leave those two critical cities completely bare?

Still, most of the traitors loyal to his sister were situated in this base, where Zhou Yu continued to be held. It would be difficult to get rid of that old fox, even though he no longer had military authority. Appointing Lu Meng as Supreme Commander without getting rid of Zhou Yu would surely confuse his followers, for though both commanders were charged with war crimes they'd probably expect Zhou Yu to retain his rank if neither he nor Lu Meng were to receive the death penalty, considering his prowess in battle.

But he was Sun Quan, ruler of Wu. He knew what was best for their people, and it was clear that Zhou Yu's lack of sense in his tactical and strategic decisions led to their horrible reputation. Lu Meng would surely not let such a thing pass. He could be brutal too, forcing Shou Chun to surrender to Wu, but he would not do something so stupid as to burn a whole city to the ground!

Ma Liang, for his part, noted Sun Quan's arrival with some fear. Wu's ruler would surely drive the Shu forces away from here with a smile and a knife hidden behind his back.

Shangxiang quickly rushed to meet her brother. She had this area secure, and while Wu's forces cooperated with Shu there was a very low risk for anything to go wrong. If Zhongmou tried to contest that... Wu would be tied up in battle again while Wei would thus be free from its chokehold from the south and north. They could not afford to let that happen!

* * *

"Sister, what is going on here?" Sun Quan spoke the moment he locked eyes with Shangxiang. "This city is ours, why are there enemy troops so openly in this area?"

"What we did was unforgivable!" She replied sternly, her fists tightening and her gaze resolute. "We cannot accept such brutal atrocities committed in our name. As befitting of our honor, duty, dignity, and morality as Wu's forces, we must assist in the rebuilding of Xiangyang and Baidicheng, and we will withdraw shortly afterwards."

Sun Zhongmou's eyes narrowed. Throwing his hands before him he quickly pushed her aside. "**I** am the ruler of Wu. I am its leader, its prime vision. You have no say here, woman. You are dismissed. Go back to Jian Ye, now, if you still value your right to command."

Stepping forward, his eyes locking with that of Ma Liang's and the Shu army, Sun Quan opened his mouth, eager to offer surrender terms or, if they declined, death threats, but Shangxiang quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"There is a time for pride, and there are times for reason. How can we look father in the face if we accept the fact that we are no better than bandits and butchers? Look at this 'city.' It hardly resembles any residence in any actual human settlement. We're doing our best to rebuild this place, and I will not stand by and watch it destroyed yet aga-..."

And, with both his foes and his men as his witnesses, Sun Quan grabbed his sister's face, holding it tightly as he glared into her eyes.

"If you have any pride, sense of dignity, or moral decency, you wouldn't question the head of the household. I think you've forgotten your place, _sister._" The ruler of Wu sneered as he turned to his guards. "Take her back to the capital. I have some _vermin_ to deal with."

As Zhongmou let go of Shangxiang, Ma Liang glared at him with a piercing gaze. "Your majesty," he growled, bile oozing from his tongue, "we are not afraid. The bulk of our men may have been sent with Zhuge Liang, but you will not find the warriors of Shu easy prey. If anything you outsiders will find yourselves at our mercy on our turf. I suggest you follow your sister's advice and make due for your crimes."

Sun Quan laughed. "And so the little dog barks loudly, but they say that little dogs have weak bites. Run away, little dog, before an arrow pierces through your thick skull."

It was at that moment that a plume of dust rose in the horizon, and a low rumbling could be heard. In front of that dust cloud a green shirted man on a horse could be seen, and as he rode forth both sides recognized him at once.

"Zhao Yun of Changshan. So you weren't lying, little dog." Sun Quan glanced at Ma Liang, who glared back.

"Warriors of Wu, if you intend to violate the alliance further, you are welcome to meet the end of my spear, but I am sure that neither you nor I wish to die here today. I have some terrible news to report, and I think both sides ought to hear it." Zilong began.

"Go on." Ma Liang nodded. Sun Quan was forced to do the same.

"Master Zhuge failed to capture Luoyang, and instead suffered an absolutely humiliating defeat. He had deliberately ordered us officers to stand back and watch, as he claimed that a reward he offered the troops would assure our victory, especially with the enemy's low numbers. What he forgot was that the enemy was Sima Yi, who was resourceful enough to gather what few men he had and repel our attacks with boulders and arrows."

"A simple response. Why didn't Kongming note something like that?" Sun Quan laughed.

"Predictable though Sima Zhongda's response may have been, your arrogance is not appreciated here." Zhao Yun spoke with baited breath.

"Go on." Sun Quan could hardly hide his smile.

"Master Zhuge is retreating, gathering his reserve troops along with the scattered survivors from the campaign and is heading this way. The Wei army is fast on his heels."

"What? But I thought they lacked the manpower..." Ma Liang muttered.

"Apparently we forgot to take two things into account.."

"And that would be...?"

"Chencang and Hong Nong."

And with that Ma Liang turned pale.

Chencang was the main citadel between Changan and Tian Shui. Ample soldiers and ample stores guarded its gates, well aware that both cities were critical for Wei's economy and pride. But Hong Nong, situated between Changan and Luoyang, was an even more critical fortress. Having placed many of their reserves between both citadels, the warriors of Wei initially did not want to spend them too eagerly on flanking attacks such as Shu's recent gambit, but with Shu having caught Wei off guard, striking Changan and Luoyang at once, it was clear that Shu had to be punished, and thus the reserves of both strongholds would be thrown at the foes of Wei.

"I have a strong force here. Those fools of Wei can't touch me." Sun Quan snickered.

"You forget that Sima Yi is leading them. Our forces just engaged him, and thus have an idea of what he is capable of and some of the supplies he has. With the advantage of home terrain, supplies, and a combined force, we may be able to repel them without too many losses." Zhao Yun replied.

"Weaklings like you shouldn't be talking. I will go crush Wei, and after I do you that favor you must hand me Xiangyang and Baidicheng. I'll care for both cities much more competently than you fools ever would."

Ma Liang opened his mouth for a moment, but closed it immediately afterwards. There was no reasoning with a rolling boulder, after all. It would move about, crushing a few things along the way, and finally shatter as it strikes a harder surface, cracking to pieces because of its stubborn momentum.

"Brother, what you are talking about?! We have a chance to work with Shu to destroy our sworn enemy, and yet you..." Shangxiang gasped as she rushed into view, no doubt having broken her escort's bonds.

"Wei may be an enemy, but they will prove to be much more worthy allies than this rabble. If anything the thieves of Jingzhou wronged us more than Cao Cao ever did... But remind me to execute your escorts when we return home. They've obviously incompetent if they can't hold you back."

Shangxiang shook her head. This wasn't her brother. Why was this happening? First Gongjin, then Zhongmou... Was there some kind of disease that was eating away at the minds and hearts of the men of Wu?

"We cannot do this... We have a duty to protect the people under our care. As of this moment, we hold not only the fate of Jiangdong's people, but the fate of Jingzhou's as well. If you send our brothers to die against Wei, without combining our strength with that of Shu's, how could we look father in the face in the nine golden springs?" Shangxiang pleaded.

"Assuming Sun Quan will ever see them." Ma Liang muttered.

Sun Quan drew the ancestral sword. "_Vermin_, I've heard enough out of you. Sister, get out of here. You may be rebellious and stupid, but you share my blood and I will not have my blood shed because of sentimentality for idiots and filth. I am here to crush my enemy today, and that includes these dogs of Shu. Still, I will let the Han filth leave here alive if they stay out of my way. I will teach this _Sima Yi_ how one never raises a sword against Wu. Now go, you fools, stay away from here, unless you'd like to be obedient and die today."

Shangxiang felt faint, as though her body was beginning to fall apart. Her brother... How could he be this stupid? They had the perfect chance to drive Sima Yi away for good, and yet he was deliberately ignoring it, that and there would be far too many people who would surely suffer because of his stupidity.

As both the Ma Liang and Sun Shangxiang units stood aside, Sun Quan marched forth, yelling at Zhuge Liang to step aside as well. Surely this was a bad day, what with Shangxiang's men not obeying him and so much vermin running about. Still, if they were willing to step aside he didn't have to kill them. Sima Yi would be his captive today and Wei would bow before him. With a much more worthy faction to discuss terms with he could surely crush Liu Bei and take the entire southland for himself!

"Men, while the sun still shines we will march forward and engage these fools. Onward! Do not falter, for we'll break them and force them to bow before the might of Wu!" Sun Quan yelled as he waved the ancestral sword, and his men cheered.

* * *

"The enemy has deployed a single army to counter attack us. They are Wu troops, and it seems that Sun Quan himself is among them. Strangely however there is a sizeable Wu force still within the city limits, a force that was originally there. The soldiers marching at us today seem to consist of Sun Quan's personal elites as well as some units from Jian Ye and other areas to the southeast." The Wei scout bowed before his commander.

"Strange. Sun Quan uses his personal troops instead of the ones already in the area? Is he insane? Not only do his men not know this terrain that well, they are also surely tired from all this marching. It's as though he wants me to defeat him. Hold the lines for now and do not advance, let us greet him far from any possible retaliation attempt. If this is bait, we'll wait till he's reached our throat before we swallow him." Sima Yi waved his fan.

* * *

A wave of red swept across these patches of brush and dirt. Due to the agricultural affairs of the locals there wasn't much of a forest to speak of, the woods of the area having been cut down long ago for timber while the wetness of the local soil was irrigated off to serve crops in less damp locales. With Sun Quan at their head, these redshirts, warriors of Wu, knew that they were in good hands. Their lord beat back Cao Cao at Chi Bi, and proved his worth against the Shan Yue tribesmen. Surely these northern fools would fall before them. What was Wei compared to the might of Wu?

The shrubbery here would be great for cover, but what fool would take cover when he had the advantage? Wei was marching swiftly towards their position, with soldiers that, although they were well rested, most likely had second-rate weaponry and not as many supplies due to Wei's elite troops fighting far to the north. The Wu forces, on the other hand, were Sun Quan's elite guard, the cream of Wu's crop! They couldn't possibly lose against these northern border militia. These bumpkins would be cut to the last, and their leader would have to bow for forgiveness!

* * *

The armies of Wu marched past the Wei forces hidden in the bushes. It was a fool's move to strike the tiger on the nose, but what would happen if these snakes lashed out from the sides and rear? A tiger's tail had no fangs or claws, after all. Sun Quan's men might be strong, but a stab here and there in vital organs would kill even the strongest of tigers.

As the Wu force moved forward, their ruler began to view his opponent differently. "Either our allies are incredibly stupid, or the enemy fled the moment they heard of us. How funny! Not a single enemy unit has showed up since we moved forward, and by the looks of it I don't see any smoke or signs of war behind us. If they didn't bypass us to strike the others in Xiangyang, and they aren't attacking us now, does that mean that we've won? Did they simply flee the moment they saw my face? Hah!"

Zhou Tai, ever willing to stand by his lord's side, nodded. "The enemy does seem to lack honor. They refuse to meet us like warriors, and simply lurk about like assassins. Still, my lord, assassins are dangerous in their own way. Let us not underestimate them just yet."

* * *

"You're very perceptive, General. It was indeed a smart move to sneak into the bushes and wait for them instead of fortifying our position on the road. If they can't see us, they're even less likely to mobilize properly. If we don't play by the rules of war, they won't, and we'll be able to strike them down that much easier." Sima Yi whispered to his subordinate.

"My lord... The enemy has Zhou Tai among them, he is a great warrior. How do you expect one such as I to deal with him?" Yu Jin twitched as he glanced among the other commanders. They were faceless captains and lieutenants at best, none of which were generals of any renown. Li Dian had withdrawn back north to assist Jia Xu and the others when Luoyang's security was assured.

"That is why we strike like snakes when dealing with tigers, General Yu. I hope you don't intend to uphold your reputation." Sima Yi smirked.

Yu Jin shivered. His nickname "the Coward" would never be lived down, would it?

"But wouldn't this attack be marked as cowardly already?" Han Hao shook his head. It was annoying watching their men act like children amongst themselves. He did not request a reassignment with Sima Yi only to witness their men act so unprofessionally.

"Well, by some, yes, but if all warfare is based on deception, then today we're really tricking these arrogant swine. Now, stop talking. If they hear us, our position will be given away."

And with that, Sima Yi and his men waited for the right moment to pounce.

* * *

Shangxiang shivered as the day turned to night. It wasn't really that cold, she'd felt worse temperatures back home in winter, but when your brother is marching off like an idiot to what may be his last stand, then the air feels quite chilly indeed.

The Shu and Wu troops lined the barricade, watching the faint torches of Sun Quan's army light up ahead. They did not sway back and forth, and there were no clashes of metal or cries of pain, so the battle had not yet started, but knowing Sima Yi there was no reason to breathe easily.

Their swords clattered against the stone steps, and some men began to kneel, the cold of night and lack of sleep making their armor heavy and unwieldy. Indeed, how could one sleep when one's allies were walking into a lion's mouth? Tired and frightened, their troops started to waver, and both Ma Liang and Shangxiang realized that their warriors wouldn't last in this frigid air.

"We'll keep turns taking watch, a scout from Shu and a scout from Wu will make up each post. The rest of you, take a rest. You'll need all your strength for the battles ahead, but without rest you'll just get cut down against that horde. Knowing my brother, he won't die that easily." Shangxiang sighed as her men tried to relax in this tense air.

* * *

Sima Yi smiled. His men could see each other's silhouettes in the dead of night, and not a single torch was lit among them. Up ahead the Sun army waved its light back and forth, making them obvious targets. He knew exactly where they were, while they were in the dark.

He'd split his army in half, with a second force to the south, waiting as well. If he struck, they'd likely strike, and though his men wouldn't be able to distinguish themselves from each other, the light of the torches would give them nice red targets to cut and stab. That was all they needed.

The Sun army was far away from the city, now. Their torches were no doubt little dots in the distance from Xiangyang's eyes. Now was the perfect time! Raising his hand, he raised one, two, three fingers, and pounced!

* * *

From the north, to their left, they came.

From the darkness, black figures leapt at his men, swords waving above their heads, while arrows flew from the bushes and struck so many of Wu's finest down.

Sun Quan panicked.

From the south, to their right, a second batch came leaping out, hacking away at the first soldiers they encountered. This was an ambush, and a well planned one at that. Xiangyang's forces wouldn't make it in time.

"Everyone, fight for glory! Fight for honor! Fight for Wu! We'll drive these cowards back and return home with their heads!" He yelled above the melee, yelled as his mind was in a whirl, yelled as his men fell like flies all around him.

* * *

Ma Liang awoke with the start as the faint clashes of metal whirled into his ears.

Quickly, the scouts rallied their men awake. Sun Quan's forces were under attack, by a clever ambush by Sima Yi himself! There was no time to waste. If they failed here, the Lord of Wu would fall and the consequences would be most dire.

Shangxiang rushed out of the gate, with Lu Xun running right by her side. Their men would not fail their lord: even if he had a cruel streak, even if he was rather arrogant, he was the head of the Sun clan, and if he fell Wu would collapse.

Moments after Shangxiang charged through the gate, the men of Shu followed. Zhuge Liang and Ma Liang rallied their men and rushed forth. Even though these southern traitors stabbed them in the back, Shangxiang seemed reasonable enough. More importantly, if Wu fell Shu would surely fall afterwards. Even if they despised the man, they had to save Sun Quan. Wei could not have the luxury of destroying one of its greatest threats. If Wei won here, if Wei crushed its greatest threat in one fell swoop, Han would never be restored. Their failure to take Luoyang and Changan could be avenged, but their failure to protect Sun Quan would make them lose everything.

Lu Su stayed back at base, with a small number of soldiers that Kongming kept on reserve. Lu Meng and Zhou Yu were still in prison, and he could not let himself join the fray or they'd surely escape. All he could do now is pray to Heaven and bow to Earth. If it was Heaven's will for Sun Quan to die today, if Fate would keep Shangxiang from arriving in time, so be it, but he prayed that Luck would be on their side.

* * *

Only moments after Sima Yi's strike, Zhou Tai and Sun Quan found themselves standing back to back.

"My lord, this blade shall always be yours. If you fall, it will have rusted away." The stoic general tightened his grip on his legendary sword.

"I'm glad that you've been at my side. Even my whore of a sister failed to stand with me at this hour. Let's go, these bastards deserve to die for what they've done!" Sun Quan growled, the ancestral sword held proudly before him, ready to hack a blasphemous skull in twain.

Yet Sun Quan's elite guard decorated the soil with their blood and guts. They were Wu's finest, and through this sudden strike they were no more.

Sima Yi laughed as his troops kept the two warriors deep in his grasp. "I'd hate having to kill you two, so why don't you sheath those swords and bow before your fate? You cannot win, not when I have you outnumbered thirty five hundred to one. Your soldiers put up a decent fight, considering the fact that they were cut off guard with no supplies or reinforcements left. Even if you do survive, how will you be able to look your men in the face, after losing your finest veterans?"

Zhou Tai kept his sword ready. "My lord does not need to explain himself to scum like you."

Sun Quan just kept his sword straight in front of him. "Talk to the stick."

"Stick?" Sima Yi's lieutenant mouthed, but by then it was too late. A second after his mouth moved the lieutenant fell apart into dozens of pieces, and Sun Quan and Zhou Tai were already on the move, hacking their way towards Sima Yi.

"You fools! Strike!" The strategist yelled, lifting a spear and preparing himself for his foes. Swords could be batted away by a spear, and its reach could keep at least one of the pair back. If he could do that, then Yu Jin or someone else could come in and save him from the other warrior. He was Sima Yi. He taught himself the spear for situations like these, where his bodyguards were imbeciles that left him vulnerable. He would not die today!

* * *

Though only seconds had passed, the things he saw nearly transcended time.

Wu's troops wanted his head. His own men were scattered by the force of Zhou Tai's blows. It was as though the man had become a god in moments. If Zhongda was hallucinating, his hallucinations seemed quite appropriate, for he swore he saw Zhou Tai glow blue as he hacked away at dozens upon dozens of men.

The two men with big blades came running at him, and Zhongda held his spear with a shiver. Was this fate? Was this what heaven wanted for him? Was he destined to get skewered on the edge of a blade, falling here before his ambitions could be fulfilled? That wasn't right! That wasn't how it ends, was it? He would not die today!

He thrust his lance forward, and Sun Quan was forced back, but Zhou Tai still charged, still held his sword a few centimeters from his nose.

"Master! I am here!" Yu Jin called as he leapt forward, the "coward" slamming his halberd against Zhou Tai's sword. Both men's armor glimmered in the torchlight as they clashed, and Zhongda smirked as he held his spear before Sun Quan. "You've only got him, but I've got the rest of my men." Waving his hand, the strategist laughed as hundreds of men continued to emerge from the bushes, descending upon the red armored pair.

"Let's get out of here!" Sun Quan yelled to Zhou Tai, and the warrior nodded. Both men batted off their attackers as they fled to the west, back towards Xiangyang. "Don't let them go! They won't breathe that easily!" Zhongda growled as he waved his spear. With Yu Jin by his side and dozens of soldiers rushing from behind him, the strategist quickly chased his prey.

* * *

"He thinks he can take my dreams and throw them in the gutter, does he? He bashes my men aside and expects me to stand by and take it all. No. Sun Zhongmou may be a traitorous and treacherous pest, but I need him alive in order to buy me time for Han's dominance. This traitor will pay for his deeds at Luoyang. Men, the ruler of Wu is heading this way. Let him pass. It seems that the enemy commander used this very ploy to catch Sun Quan off guard, and now we will use these very tactics against the armies of Wei. Sima Yi should have known that _I_ am the master of the ambush, not he. Keep yourselves hidden until the Wu remnants have passed, and then we shall fall upon these traitors!"

As the remnants of Zhuge Liang's guards readied themselves, Sun Quan and Zhou Tai ran for their lives. The Wei troops, led by Han Hao with Sima Yi in hot pursuit, scampered after their quarry, disregarding the forest around them. As Sun Quan slipped past each tree and bush, he could have sworn he saw a man's face here and there. "Those are the faces of the dead." He told himself as he ran, knowing that it was Xiangyang, not these sad woods, that would be his savior.

The Wei troops were gaining on them fast, and Zhou Tai called to his lord. "Go on ahead, my soverign. I will hold them back!"

Sun Quan nodded. "Youping, I will not forget your sacrifice!"

Yet, just as he spoke those words, a great cry came from the woods, and waves of crossbow bolts flew into the Wei lines. "Now, men! For Han!" Sun Zhongmou could have sworn he heard Zhuge Liang's voice as green-shirted men leapt from the safety of the trees.

Sima Yi was completely taken aback. "I thought he was a non-factor! Damn, if I proceed I will have made his mistakes. It is better to gather one's men and strike at full strength then rush blindly at the enemy hoping to win. I am not Zhuge Liang. Men! Withdraw!"

Kongming froze as the Wei forces simply cut a path through his meager troops and ran. "I made them withdraw? I made them withdraw! Good work, men. We shall return to Xiangyang and regroup with Zhao Yun there."

Though they were exhausted from the long march north, the warriors of Shu regrouped at Xiangyang. Sun Quan and Zhuge Liang found themselves quite at odds. Both claimed hold of Xiangyang, and neither men would relinquish this claim.

"I made Sima Yi withdraw. My men have fought long and hard. First we took Cao Cao's recent gains at Hanzhong and Zi Tong, and then we marched north towards Luoyang and Chang'an. I do not know what happened to my forces at Chang'an, and rest assured I will gather my troops here once I find out, but as you can imagine this is Han territory. You have betrayed our alliance, and now you are trespassing on our territory. As the wronged party I insist that you execute the traitors Zhou Yu and Lu Meng for their deeds against Shu, and that you rally your men to aid me as I retake Luoyang for Han. Sima Yi's retreat leaves him vulnerable, and this is the perfect time for me to get rid of a threat. If Sima Yi dies, you will certainly appreciate losing one major threat to Wu." Zhuge Liang scoffed.

"Out of the question. A truly skilled commander would never leave such a crucial city so lightly guarded. _I_ am the ruler of Xiangyang, and I admit that this Sima Yi is quite a lucky man. He managed to best you so thoroughly at Luoyang, and he managed to defeat me as well. I will return Baidicheng to you as an act of good faith, but Xiangyang is mine. With the garrison here Wu can threaten the central plains, while Shu can still slip through Shang Yong. We both have our opportunity to liberate the capital, and I will not let you steal this land once again." Sun Quan snarled.

"Then what of those two traitors?"

"Again, out of the question. Both men were obeying my orders, but I agree that they went too far. Xiangyang is only half as useful at this point, but it's still Wu territory. But for the sake of our alliance I will return Baidicheng to you. If you ask for anything more it will amount to extortion. Now, _ally_, I welcome you as a guest to this _Wusian_ stronghold. Please, let us discuss ways to crush Wei once and for all."

* * *

Not far from the once mighty city, Sima Yi rallied his men.

"The enemy managed to defend Xiangyang. At the last moment, Zhuge Liang gathered what meager force he had and ambushed us. Had we continued our assault, we would have been cut to the last before we could reach the Shu crossbowmen. I apologize, men, for failing you. But I will not fail again. With Sun Qian as our captive, we will learn what Shu has planned sooner than later. Sadly he was captured on the eve of Shu's invasion, and thus Zhuge Liang will surely make some other dastardly ploy against us.

And Sima Yi grinned.

"But we have just killed some of Sun Quan's best troops, men he personally trained to march alongside him in some stupid delusion of glory. Although the city has not been breached, its potential defenses have been whittled down to a handful of warriors. I will admit that we have few men as well, but if we are to take the city, we must attack before the enemy can gain reinforcements. I ask one of our best runners to send word to the north: to tell Hong Nong to empty her remaining reserves. With a few thousand more troops running south, the enemy may very well endure our next attack only to find another large wave of reinforcements. With this next assault, the city will be retaken. Wu and Shu will witness our might firsthand, and with luck we may even be able to capture members of Wu's ruling clan. I for one would certainly enjoy 'questioning' the chief strategists of Shu and Wu. Forward, men! Their death awaits."

* * *

Zhao Yun and Sun Shangxiang stood side by side in solemn silence. Their 'superiors,' Zhuge Liang and Sun Quan, were busy in the war tent. Both could hear loud shouts from within the tent, along the lines of: "How _**dare**_ you! This city belongs to HAN!" "No, it belongs to Wu. If you'd like, I can have your head decorate the city gate." And so forth.

Zhao Yun sighed. "I have heard that many politicians have made fools of themselves, squabbling over small slights like territory and money. Only rarely, though, have both parties made their immaturity so obvious."

Sun Shangxiang glared at the general, but sighed a moment later. "My brother has always been a proud man. After our victory at Chi Bi he was ecstatic when he learned how quickly we took Jiangling. Yet, when Xiangyang remained in your hands he could not contain his fury. After Zhou Yu attacked the city he thought all of Jingzhou was his, and then Gongjin..." She shivered.

Zhao Yun shook his head. "I do not understand why the Admiral would do such a thing. I was under the impression that he was a man of hon-"

"Do not tell me that the man who pledged his life to my family lacks honor!" Sun Shangxiang growled. "Gongjin just... He... He told us that he was blinded by the idea that we'd lose. He viewed the capture of this city as a moment of life or death. If we failed here, we'd..."

"Still have some sort of reputation. The Prime Minister may be a fool at times but he was never genocidal. Zhou Gongjin on the other hand has burned an entire city to the ground. You expect to call the man a hero? If so then what made Dong Zhuo so wrong? At least the latter was hone-"

And Shangxiang's slap could be heard from several kilometers away. As Zhao Yun staggered, Sun Shangxiang simply walked away, her eyes fuming with tears and rage.

Zhao Yun pressed his hand on his cheek, and winced. The sting was almost like a burn. That woman seemed so devoted to the late commander. Could it be? No, of course not, Sun Shangxiang was obviously a very emotional man, not a woman. No woman would raise her hand against a famed general so eagerly...

* * *

As night fell, Zhuge Liang left the war tent.

"That boy refuses to do what's right." He groaned. "Yet even if I called for reinforcements now it would be too late. If he even suspects treachery, Sun Quan could have my head on a platter. No, it seems I must avenge this loss some other time."

As he walked towards the Shu encampment, he couldn't help but notice some strange noise nearby. He took another step, and felt a pair of hands grasp his throat.

* * *

The burly Wei guard unceremoniously threw Zhuge Liang on the ground. As he lay there, sprawled on the nice, cool soil, he heard the shuffling of footsteps. Looking up, he saw a very familiar face squatting in front of him.

"Good evening, Sleeping Dragon. I am surprised how few guards were in your encampment. Oh, don't worry, I did not have to kill or even harm them. I'm sure they will kill themselves once they find out where you are."

"To hell with you, traitor. How did you find me?"

"Are you kidding? My men slipped closer to your base and they could hear you arguing from several li away. I know you had Zhao Yun guarding your tent, but after some short scuffle with the princess of Wu your guard went to wash his face. Needless to say we managed to distract him."

"What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, nothing at all. One of our snipers merely distracted him for some time. He should be heading back to the war tent any moment now. In the confusion caused by your capture, the Shu camp should be frantic, and with half this city's 'defenders' in disarray we will attack. When we do, this city will be returned to Wei control, and I hope to have you, that cheeky brat Sun Zhongmou, his lively sister, and the esteemed Wusian Admiral Zhou Gongjin sitting in a neat little row right in front of me, firmly bound as necessary. I'm sure Wu would pay a healthy sum for their return, and either way the time would be ripe to invade them, while your commanders will surely come running to save you as well. Capturing the four of you should make all my dreams come true, but if I can't have that I will at least have Xiangyang. That's not a bad compromise at all!"


	8. Cornered Dragon, Rising Crane

Chapter 8: Cornered Dragon, Rising Crane

His cell was cold, and with everything so silent in the prison he could hear every word from the outside.

It was funny how in formal meetings these men could speak so eloquently and respectfully, and yet when they were deployed on the field they'd banter like children. Was that a sign of a grudging respect between two rivals? No, if that were the case they'd show it more often.

He shivered. It wasn't really that cold, persay. It was his heart, his spirit that truly felt cold.

Here he was, his mind still relatively stable, his thoughts clear, his vision broad and his dreams wide, and yet he could not do a thing to help his family, his friends, his nation. Here he was trapped in a tiny cell, all because he had let that passion consume him. It was disgusting!

Night had fallen, he could tell because of the crickets and the light cackle of the watchmen's flames. As the light of those flames flickered in his cell window, Zhou Yu thought of what he had heard nearby.

Sun Shangxiang had tried to defend him against Zhao Yun. She tried to protect his honor, to insist that he still had honor. But the truth was, he'd forfeited his honor. Zhao Zilong was right: Zhou Yu had burned the city of Xiangyang. He'd followed the path of Cao Cao and Dong Zhuo. The people who believed in him were given a harsh taste of reality, but she did not forget him.

And neither, apparently, did Wu's troops.

Several soldiers had muttered that had Zhou Yu still been among them, Sun Quan would not have nearly died. Surely Zhou Yu would know better than Ma Liang regarding Sun Quan's plans and mindset. Surely Zhou Yu would have been able to save Wu's best soldiers from Sima Yi's trap. All these people had trusted him, had expected him to save their lives, and he'd let them all down. Yet they still spoke of him, still believed in his memory!

Zhou Yu sighed. Would that memory remain a memory? Could he redeem himself?

Suddenly, there were shouts, and clangs of metal, and soon Gongjin could hear that horrifying sound, that sound that would ring in his ears as he tried to sleep at night: the sound of men dying and blades hacking in flesh. These were sounds of pain and ruin.

He heard a shout from just outside the prison, and Lu Su came staggering in.

"Zijing?"

"Zhou Yu... Our lord ordered me to secure this prison, but now I find myself in a quandary." Lu Su moved to unlock Zhou Yu's cell.

"What do you mean?"

"Gongjin, you once said shortly after your capture that you wish you could make amends, yes?"

"I remember saying so."

"Now it is time for you to keep your word. Wei troops have entered the base. Zhuge Liang is missing, and our Shu allies are in a panic as a result." He proceeded to open the cell door.

"What? I thought Ma Liang was with them..."

"You know as well as I do that Ma Liang is about as effective as I am when Kongming is around. Alone, I can inspire some of our troops, and so can he. Yet, when their legend is on the field Shu's armies are emboldened. Zhuge Liang has kept Liu Bei alive for so long, and managed to take most of Sichuan without losing a single soldier. And you... You were Wu's finest commander. Sun Quan is in danger. Hell, with Wei all over the place we are all in danger. I was ordered to watch our prisoners and ensure that they will not escape. I doubt you will escape, not now. Your sword and armor are where they should be... Get moving."

"What of you? You are one of our finest tacticians. We need you on the field as well!" Zhou Yu rose from the dirt floor of his cell.

"Like I said, I was ordered to watch our prisoners... I don't think Ziming would be too thrilled to see you on the field when he has to stay in a cell."

"... Thank you, Zijing."

"Save it. Do your duty, and perhaps we can forgive you after all this."

* * *

While Zhou Yu brooded in his cell, Zhao Yun and Ma Liang scampered into the war tent.

"Zilong! I thought you were watching The Advisor!"

"I was! But after my scuffle with the Wusian princess I went to clean myself up. I heard something in the nearby bushes so I went to investigate. I swear... It must have been a spy. I could hear him constantly, but I could not figure out exactly where he was. The woods are thick, and I found it hard to track him..."

"You should not have left your post! The Advisor could be anywhere! If the enemy managed to assassinate him, we are finished... Even Master Xiaozhi could not save us now..."

"Yes, of course. Zhuge Kongming is our greatest asset, but our Lord has other strategists. Fa Zheng is a very skilled strategist. Regardless, we should try to calm the troops and search for him. Panicking now would only get us all kill-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Zhao Yun and Ma Liang heard shouts. As the emerged from their war tent, Zhao Yun had to quickly raise his spear and protect Ma Liang from an enemy commando. Wei had struck at the worst time, and for the first time in his career Zilong was not sure if they would prevail.

* * *

As Wei's troops began to fan out through the base, Sun Shangxiang and Xu Sheng rallied their men. "We are under attack! Soldiers, you have prepared yourselves for this day since your first day in the barracks. The Northerners are here to drive us out of these plains, to force us to flee back home as they retake Xiangyang. We will not let them have this luxury! Sima Yi has made us into fools, but we are not stupid enough to let him relish his victory. Attack!"

With a wave of his fan, Sima Yi watched as Wei troops raided enemy camps, and smiled as the dead corpses of his foes were dragged out for all to see. Scattered groups of Shu and Wu soldiers tried to fight back, but surely he had won. Xiahou Yuan was on his way, along with much of Chencang's reserves. Shu and Wu were finished today, and Xiangyang would be in the hands of the Caos once more!

* * *

A few Wei soldiers were helping themselves to the allied granary, when all of a sudden they spotted a very strange sight.

That is, a certain long-haired man pounced on them, one by one, and made short work of them with his sword.

Zhou Yu spent a few moments to look around. The five or so enemy soldiers who got into the granary were gone. Kind of like rats, he mused. The comparison was horrifying, surely, but there were times when one had to dehumanize one's enemy. Still, heaven would judge him in the end. The things he'd do to the enemy were crimes that all strategists and generals committed, but the things he'd do to their families would determine whether he'd see the Nine Golden Springs.

* * *

Sun Shangxiang hacked her way through squads of enemy soldiers, when she finally came across Zhao Yun and Ma Liang.

"You two! Are you unhurt?!" She yelled as she ran towards them.

"Who, me? I'm just fine... The General here..." Ma Liang was cut short by Zilong, who simply nodded. "I'm fine."

"Ma Liang, get back into the tent! Out here, you're a sitting duck. Zilong, would you mind coming with me?"

"I am a warrior of Shu, miss. You are the Princess of Wu. You have no authority over me."

"That may be so, but I doubt we have the luxury to debate ranks when our troops are dying all around us."

"I shall protect Master Ma. With any luck Wu Yi should be helping our troops beat back the Wei horde. With any luck, I will be able to join the battle later, but if Master Ma dies then we are truly finished. I suspect Master Zhuge has already fallen, and if so Shu needs every strategist she has left."

"Fine. Good luck."

"Yes. Same to you."

And Shangxiang sighed as she scampered off.

* * *

Zhuge Liang shivered as he was ordered to sit.

Sima Yi laughed from the other side of a small tea table. "Please, sit, Kongming. You and I can watch as your men are cut to the last, and Wu can barely help them!" Zhongda proceeded to sip some tea.

"I am rather surprised at how much you enjoy this."

"Well, of course. For years you have been a thorn in Wei's side. Now I have you in my grasp. If anything Jia Xu will find that I will be promoted over him, and we can finish off what's left of Wu."

An aide came running up to their table. "My lord, General Xiahou's men have arrived."

"Excellent. Your men, and those of Wu, are finished. Let us drink to the glory of Wei!"

Zhuge Liang gulped as he raised the cup to his lips. Sima Yi just grinned and waved his knife fan. Though Kongming usually loved tea, this particular cup was very, very bitter.

* * *

Xiahou Yuan's men strolled triumphantly through the ruined enemy camp.

Shu and Wu's scattered soldiers were fighting back, but with Wei's latest reinforcements their pitiful resistance would be over.

"General, there are notable pockets of resistance all around this encampment. Zhao Yun of Changshan has slaughtered any soldier who has attempted to approach the enemy's war tent, and thus we have no knowledge of their plans. Further, several Wu officers have been able to counter our warriors' advance. Only a few handfuls of enemy troops have surrendered, most seem intent to die fighting."

"I would expect nothing less from Sun Quan and Zhao Yun. Those two are stubborn and quite foolish in their stubbornness. Our warriors will bury them, but we cannot be careless. They are like cockroaches, refusing to die, but this camp must be clean. Double your efforts, men. If you miss one spot these cockroaches will simply dig in and we will lose more of our men!"

As he made this boast, he spotted a pretty young woman running towards him, clutching a pair of curved blades and glaring at him as though he killed her father.

Well, in a way, he certainly killed many of her friends and countrymen. If the Princess of Wu wished to challenge him to a duel, why would Xiahou Yuan refuse?

* * *

Author's Note:

Short chapter, but I wanted to set up the next arc as soon as possible.

So I'm sure Zhou Yu's release was a shock. Yes, well, I had a similar situation in the first version this story. Lu Su's speech was a bit longer, Zhou Yu had some time with Sun Shangxiang (she visited him in his cell) and so forth. Yet I feel that this scene is somewhat less problematic. Firstly, Lu Su has been established as a fairly naive person compared to most of the cast. In this emergency he'd choose to believe in Zhou Yu rather than accept that Gongjin has gone off the deep end.

Well, he IS Lu Su, one of Wu's best tacticians. He may be naive, but he certainly isn't stupid.

I know one of my weaknesses is to make villains cartoony, but let's face it: most warriors in Wei aren't the nicest of people. It's not their fault, really, in Wei an officer has to be harsh as a means of survival, and let's just say that Sima Yi, Jia Xu, Cao Ren and so forth do have relatively noble moments at times. It's just that they also have to be very dedicated at killing the heroes of our story in both Shu and Wu, and vice versa. If this was a story revolving around Sima Yi, you'd bet that Zhuge Liang and Lu Xun would look like violent, petty monsters trying to keep Wei from reuniting the land.

And sure, Zhuge Liang seems sort of incompetent in this fic. Blame the fact that Fa Zheng was actually responsible for Hanzhong, the fact that Kongming lost miserably in the Northern Campaigns yet has some reputation for being a God, and that many of the stratagems attributed to him (Borrowing Arrows, Empty City Ploy) were the work of men like Sun Quan and Zhao Yun respectively.

Now, the man who single-handedly ran Shu merely seems incompetent, but that's only because we've been depicting various fights so far. Don't worry, Zhuge Liang will be getting some time in the spotlight. It's just that he currently has to compete with a fierce General and a brilliant Admiral, and Kongming isn't exactly a good enough tactician to handle those two on the battlefield.


	9. Rekindled Flames

Chapter 9: Rekindled Flames

Sun Shangxiang skidded to a halt.

"General Xiahou Yuan of Wei, as the Princess of Wu I order you to stand down and surrender. Your dishonorable attack upon this camp violates basic concepts of dignity and honor. Today I am convinced that Wei soldiers are nothing more than wolves, and if you have any shred of morals left you would stand down."

"I had no idea that your family was so inbred that you'd make such a request. Now that you're right in front of me I can just catch you and drag you back to Xu Chang. My lord will surely reward me for bringing him Sun Jian's daughter."

"Tch, can't say I didn't warn you!"

With that Shangxiang charged at the larger man. At these ranges Xiahou Yuan's bow was useless, so he raised a spear and tried to swat at her with its blade.

Against the standard Wei soldier, who would be equipped with a sword and a shield, and a crossbow if they were lucky, Sun Shangxiang's chakrams were ideal. They let her move in fast and hard, as each blade was thick enough to pierce through the joints and vulnerable grooves in Wei armor. A standard short sword wasn't hard to block with such thick blades, and Shangxiang found these grunts easy prey.

Yet in her fight against Xiahou Yuan, her chosen weapons seemed much less useful.

With a feral yell, she swung her blades at the enemy commander. Xiahou Yuan grunted, using his spear to bat her away. His skills baffled her, wasn't Xiahou Yuan a sniper? He was not known for having strong skills in melee combat.

Xiahou Yuan chuckled to himself. This little girl was full of energy, no doubt, but she seemed to lack some sense of tactics. The spear was invented to handle foes at medium range, and her blades were designed to torment foes at melee range. The average Wei grunt would probably be startled by the swiftness of her attacks, and even if they held a spear most of them might be caught off guard and get cut down before they could act.

But he was not an average Wei grunt. He was General Xiahou Yuan, a veteran of many battles! Sun Shangxiang might know how to fight, but did she have the knowledge of countless skirmishes, did she nearly die a thousand times after facing hordes of enemy soldiers? No, that would be impossible. The Sun family would not allow their daughter, even a tigress, to risk her life so pointlessly.

Shangxiang threw herself at Xiahou Yuan with every trick in the book. Yet each thrust was met with the end of his spear, and the range of his weapon nullified the strengths of her own. She pounced on him only to be beaten back, and finally she held a defensive stance.

"I pity the man who will marry you, Sun Shangxiang. Clearly some pampered noble would be unable to handle your energy and strength. So, how would you like to feel a real man? I doubt you'd settle for anything less than a man who's fought hundreds of battles and crushed thousands of skulls!"

Shangxiang's cheeks flushed at that. "Oh, I certainly wouldn't want to ruin an esteemed general's line with my **inbred** bloodline! I should kill you for your insolence!" She charged at him again.

But he was ready for her.

As she hurled herself at him one more time, he plunged his spear forward, smacking the blade against her armor. She gasped at the shock of the blow, and as she staggered he sprinted forward and grabbed her by the throat. Xiahou Yuan threw her on the ground and held his body above her, pinning her down with his own weight.

"You're a feisty one. I certainly like that!" He sneered.

She could only cough, and closed her eyes. Was it over? Was she destined to become nothing more than a whore while her brother's men died all around her? Was this her fate?

Xiahou Yuan's hand reached for his breeches.

But a sword nestled itself next to his neck.

"General, I would expect more from a veteran like you. Surely you have some semblance of honor. Instead of helping yourself to a helpless target, why don't you deal with a more fitting opponent? Otherwise I can quickly remove your head from your body."

She froze at that voice.

And so did he.

Xiahou Yuan quickly rolled himself off of Sun Shangxiang, scrambling to grab his spear.

But Zhou Yu was faster.

The veteran Wei commander screamed as the sword pierced his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead!" Xiahou Yuan howled.

"It seems many expected me to die, and a part of me did die back then, but had I ceased to breathe after my flames seared Xiangyang, I would have been spitting on each of my duties after committing such a sin."

"You old bastard... Well, either way, Master Zhongda has won the day. Xiangyang will be ours and you will either die or be driven back to Jian Ye. You have failed, Zhou Yu."

"Hmn, either way it will be too early for you to tell." Zhou Yu shook his head as he pulled his sword out of his opponent's shoulder, and raised it towards the Wei commander's neck.

"Gongjin!" Shangxiang gasped, and jumped to tackle him just as Wei crossbowmen filled the air with their bolts.

"Shangxiang... So you were unhurt." Zhou Yu stammered.

"It stings, but I can still move. His guards are all over the place. We have to retreat."

"What about your weapons?"

She raised Xiahou Yuan's spear. "We can worry about them later. Now, we need to get out of here!"

* * *

Sima Yi calmly sipped his tea. He noticed Zhuge Liang fiddling with his cup, and Zhongda's eyes began to show genuine worry.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked tea. I had my staff prepare the finest brew from my home region. Is it bitter? I should give them a severe reprimand."

Kongming simply stared at him, and did not respond.

"Look, if I poisoned it you wouldn't be holding that teacup by now. And besides, killing you would only make my life less pleasurable. With you alive, we can both enjoy the outcome of this 'battle.' If you died, I would be so alone. Honestly, perhaps you should simply consider joining Wei instead, Kongming. Your talents are wasted among that rabble, and you and I both know that most of Shu relies on your skills. Yes, in Shu you may be their best and brightest, but you would also be overworked. In Wei you could finally be happy among truly talented strategists and warriors. You would not have to worry about getting killed during each and every campaign."

Zhuge Liang blinked. Was Sima Yi truly being sincere?

Zhongda sighed. "Of course, I could keep you as my prisoner, and that would keep me happy as well. After all, I caught the Sleeping Dragon! I achieved the impossible! But in the end it only serves to either infuriate Shu or hasten its downfall, and both make it hard for me to really take pleasure in the rest of my work. It's boring to handle incompetent opponents, you of all people should know that: don't tell me that Liu Zhang was any challenge for you."

"He had Fa Zheng with him... And besides..."

"Oh of course Xiaozhi is quite a talent, but can you look me in the eye and say that Xiaozhi was actually trying to keep Liu Zhang from losing to you?"

"... No."

"Well, then. So what do you say?"

"I swore to uphold the Han. I even got as far as Luoyang before you took my dreams from me, and you have the audacity to sit here and ask for my surrender? I'm sure you already know my answer, traitor! You are lucky that I am here as your prisoner, and that you could kill me where I stand. If I had you in my grasp, you would have died once I tie a rope around your neck!"

And Sima Yi sighed. "So much for pleasant conversation. I guess you'd like to watch the show in silence? I guess I'll help myself to more tea."

And Zhuge Liang could only gape at him.

* * *

Zhou Yu and Shangxiang slipped through the maze of tents. Although the forces of Shu and Wu retained their pockets of resistance, most of the camp belonged to Wei. Still, they were lucky: Xiahou Yuan's guards went to save their commander rather than pursue them, and they managed to reach the Wu 'blockade.'

Most of the Wu troops were shocked to see Zhou Yu, but they stood at attention when he addressed them.

"Wei has the upper hand today. They caught us at the worst possible time, and forced our armies to scatter like rats before a flame. The Shu troops in the area are worse off, but they have also managed to secure their corner of this encampment. If we are to drive Wei out of here, we will have to convince them that they have lost. I am sure you all have heard the parable of 'cutting the head off the snake.' Today, Sima Yi is the head of the enemy force. Removing him will kill the enormous Wei snake, forcing their troops to run to his aid. If we manage to drive the point home, we may convince the Wei army to flee for their lives. By removing their leaders, Wei's rabble will realize that each of their lives can be snuffed out just as easily. That is our only choice, for by any other definition of victory we are certainly finished.

"I will lead this strike force to handle Sima Zhongda. Once I knock him off his perch, the Wei army should be quite alarmed, and if you fall upon them at that moment they will surely flee. They are far from home, for many of them are natives of Luoyang and not of Xiangyang. Unlike Kongming we are the defending party here, and our enemies are the invaders. They will have no stomach to fight if the natives manage to capture or kill their generals under their watch."

"Although we had you imprisoned for treason and for your crimes against this city, your first act after breaking free was to rescue me from an enemy assault and to return to duty. Sadly, applying military law now would surely be our end. Very well, Gongjin, I will accompany you on this mission to _monitor_ you and to ensure our victory. Then we will see whether you deserve death or not. Will anyone else march with us?" Shangxiang replied.

Although it was Zhou Yu who spoke of leading them, the Wu troops were horrified at the current situation. Several of them did give their assent, though, and a particularly scrawny soldier called out as well.

"I will also accompany our admiral."

"Lu Fan? What are you doing here?" Zhou Yu did a double-take.

"I was hoping to keep watch over our men, but the chaos of this disaster made it impossible for me to take command. Admiral, do keep in mind that you're still holding that rank _on credit_, and that someone has to watch over our princess in case you put her in danger." Lu Fan glared at him mockingly.

Zhou Yu shook his head. "Very well. Men, keep your eyes fixed on our foes. Once you see their terrified expressions do not hesitate to strike. They will surely flee and we will prevail."

* * *

Sima Yi continued to sip his tea.

And Zhuge Liang continued to wear a sour expression.

With very deliberate, 'elegant' movements, Sima Yi continued to drink his tea while watching the battle below.

And Zhuge Liang continued to mope on his chair.

"You know, although you are a prisoner you are certainly not a trophy. You could just dismiss yourself." Sima Yi muttered in his rival's direction.

At this point Kongming finally had to speak. "And miss out on seeing you look oh so uncomfortable at how I am not enjoying this? Please."

"So you do speak."

"Stop patronizing me. We both know that you are relishing in the fact that you caught me. Like some spoiled child you cannot help but flaunt this fact. Perhaps I was guilty of something similar during the battle of Hanzhong, or even during the moments where my army was encamped outside of Luoyang, but those were actual deeds. This is... This is merely kidnapping!"

"Ah, but the man I kidnapped was the Sleeping Dragon himself, and judging by his attitude I think I'm entitled to enjoy seeing you squirm."

"Oh why don't you kill me right now and spare me the pain?"

"Hah! Who's patronizing whom? I'm giving you every opportunity to do it yourself. Look at the camp below us: your men are in shambles, the Wu army can't rally a successful counterattack, and Wei reigns supreme. Go ahead, jump! End your own life like some coward."

"Whatever happened to the 'oh but life will be so boring if you die, Kongming?'"

"Well that wasn't a lie. Do you honestly think that Fa Zheng would be able or even willing to handle all of Wei on his own? He managed to take Hanzhong for you because you were keeping our troops tied from the start. I think the man would be far more practical than you and surrender once he learns that you are gone."

Zhuge Liang sighed.

"Yes, you may be right. The man is unprincipled, that much is true."

"Are principles that important when we all want the same thing?"

"What are you talking about, traitor?"

"You heard me. We are very similar men, are we not? We both want to reunite the realm. You somehow believe that Han is still qualified for that immensely difficult task. I, on the other hand, believe that it is Wei's turn to rule. Once order is restored then I can retire. Until that moment I have to get rid of both Liu Bei and Sun Quan. You might wonder why I'm so cavalier in my attitude, but frankly if I didn't try to enjoy this job I'd probably get overworked and die fairly young. If anything, Sima Zhongda does not deserve to be miserable."

Zhuge Liang sneered.

"And you have to treat every single claim of disloyalty to the Han throne as a massive affront to your character, otherwise you wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of serving as Han's chosen son." Zhongda continued.

"My lord is Han's chosen son."

"Is that Zhuge Liang talking, or is that some knee jerk response? We both know who you really are, even if you like to deny it. Face it, you and I are the same." Sima Yi grinned.

And Kongming could not take it anymore.

"I have served my lord faithfully since the day he roused me from my cottage at Longzhong. You on the other hand have been a vulture picking up whatever scraps Jia Xu happens to leave you. I pity that man, for he is a great talent who serves a terrible tyrant, and he also has to be your superior. I wonder if Wenhe ever thinks of watching his back whenever you are near. You are a cheat, a traitor, and a fiend who will one day force those under your watch to suffer in agony. I am the loyal genius of Han, and you are the scavenger who leeches off the work of the people. The similarities you've seen between us are purely coincidental. I am nothing like you. Han will thrive under my watch, while Wei will scream under yours. Enjoy your victory, for it will be short. Once I free myself from this humiliating experience I will hunt you down and kill you, and with your death the people of China will rejoice! I am their savior, you are their oppressor, and righteousness always prevails over wickedness. Enjoy that cup of tea, for it is one of your last!"

As Zhuge Liang's cheeks flushed red, Sima Yi could only chuckle.

"Perhaps I've been looking at this all wrong. The battle is now uninteresting, as my armies have clearly prevailed. Perhaps you are the show of the evening. You speak of how you are a loyal strategist and how I am somehow a fiend who is your complete opposite. You seem to enjoy upbraiding me while flaunting yourself. I admit I enjoy a good fluff of my feathers every now and then but you take pride and let it reek from your armpits. Like I said, you need to maintain this image of Han's stalwart defender in order to keep yourself going.

"If I were you maybe I'd have to be just as egotistical. If you weren't like this how could you possibly live with yourself after Luoyang? The pieces were all falling into place. Had you actually decided to not rely on your men's greed, you might have actually coordinated a successful assault on the city. Had you focused your attack on the main gate it might have split open, and once you entered the city my position would be in jeopardy. If I was forced to flee Luoyang, perhaps your lord could finally announce that Han would prevail over the Caos. The Emperor might actually have the opportunity to escape once Luoyang fell, for I'm sure my troops would be absolutely horrified after such a victory. Who knows? Maybe you'd be able to fluff your feathers with pride as your lord marches down the streets of Luoyang. Right now I see you as nothing more than a man who failed at the most critical moment and has to rely on his pride just to keep breathing. Any slightly less prideful man would have committed suicide already.

"You are a peacock, Zhuge Liang, but in a way you have to be one. But once I shave off all your feathers I cannot help but deduce that we are very similar if not the same sort of man. You and I take thrills in victory, and take great pride in our respective positions in our armies. Yes, Jia Xu outranks me and perhaps I do feel resentful at that, but he is not the one with the privilege to crush Liu Bei and Sun Quan once and for all. Unfortunately for him he as to watch over my lord as we try to destroy Gongsun Gong. I have been given the honor of defeating you and Sun Quan, and if I manage to catch Wu's finest and have tea with them like now, I would certainly have the right to claim that I am Cao Cao's finest strategist. I would have every right to fluff my feathers like you. Although you failed at Luoyang you are still Liu Bei's main crutch, and now I've beaten you soundly. Thank you, really, these moments together have done wonders to my self-esteem."

Kongming froze. His entire body began to glow red, but before he could hear another word out of Sima Yi there were screams, and as Kongming failed to move Zhongda began to rise.

"A shame that teacup you're holding will go to waste, Sima Zhongda. You are right in saying that you and Zhuge Liang are the same. Today I see two peacocks flaunting their feathers at one another, with neither the wiser. Surrender or I'll have your head."

Both men heard that voice, and neither could believe it.

"I thought you were dead!" They gasped as one.

* * *

For the next few moments, the scene did not seem like an officer's encampment in a battlefield. Rather, it seemed like a farmer trying to catch the chicken that would serve as the evening's dinner.

Moments after realizing who that voice belonged to, Sima Yi simply dropped his cup and ran. Although Zhou Yu was in pursuit, the Wei soldiers who were fortunate enough to not have been in his way earlier managed to get in his way. Moments before that meeting, Gongjin and his squad managed to kill several unsuspecting Wei guards, but now that they had made their entrance so stark, Wei's guardsmen knew exactly where and whom to attack. In the brawl that followed Zhou Yu managed to lose Sima Yi, and for a moment Zhou Gongjin realized just how stupid being a peacock was.

Zhuge Liang tried to scold the other strategist, but stopped in mid breath. Virtually all of his failures were because he tried to boast, or tried to flaunt his superiority. Perhaps Zhou Yu was allowed one blunder to compensate. Clearly, the Alliance had pride as its fatal sin.

When the Wei soldiers heard that their commander had been attacked by a Wu captive who was believed to have been executed for treason, they were in a panic. How could Sima Yi be so vulnerable? If the enemy could break through such security, how could each soldier be certain that his own life was safe and well accounted for? During this moment of uncertainty, the rest of Wu's forces attacked.

And as the men of Wei ran, the warriors of Shu joined the assault.

The great farce of the central plains ended with the Wei army fleeing Xiangyang, and Sima Yi's glorious plans had all come to naught.

But the fantastic blunders of all three great strategists would not be repeated again...

**END ACT I**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Zhuge Liang's incompetence had to be remedied somehow. Either I show how these men are not superhuman and can be just as stupid as any of their commanders, or I remove it entirely. I'm pretty sure that the books support me on this one. Each of them have made really stupid blunders at least once in their careers. The novel just makes Sima Yi's blunders even more stark.

Rest assured, Sima Yi's speech will have an effect on Kongming. The peacock will not make such stupid mistakes again.

This is the end of Act I. The Battle of Xiangyang has ended, for all intents and purposes, in a draw. Even though Wei did not succeed in taking the city, it is a pyrrhic victory as Shu and Wu have taken massive casualties as a result.

Act II will begin with a major event, mark my words, and afterwards the party can really start.

Stay tuned, and I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far!


	10. Fresh Blood

ACT II

Chapter 10: Fresh Blood

"_On the Chang Jiang, the upstream waves push the downstream ones forward._

_In life, the next generation replaces its elders."_

"长江后浪推前浪，一代新人换旧人"

Chinese proverb

The Hero of Chaos fell in the sands of Youzhou.

Moments afterwards, Gongsun Gong met his end, impaled at the end of Cao Pi's spear.

The young man turned, spotting his father's corpse collapse on the floor.

His eyes betrayed no emotions as he tore his spear out of his foe, out of the man who dared to resist Wei. The Gongsun army had put up a good fight, but now they were finished.

Although their young lord remained calm, the rest of Cao Cao's officers cried out in shock as they saw their lord fall.

* * *

Jia Xu made his objections very clear.

Their lord and the heir apparent were advised not to participate in the coming battle. Gongsun Gong's forces had been blunted. Their savage assault on the Cao armies had been deflected, and the coming counterattack would be mighty and unbreakable. Wei, the name they chose to portray themselves, would not fall before the Gongsun clan! Emperor Liu Xiu was nothing more than a figurehead, but Wei had every right to claim legitimacy as the defenders of Han (unlike those deluded fools in Shu of course.)

Yet, even though Wei had so many advantages, there was a reason why the Art of War specifically mentioned the plight of soldiers who were backed against a wall. They would fight to the last, like lions rather than men. Cao Cao was not a young man any longer, and though Cao Pi was indeed young he was also the Heir Apparent. Only an idiot would allow their Heirs to risk death on the field of battle, against opponents who literally had nothing more to lose.

The Gongsun army could in theory flee back to Liaodong, but why would they? They, like that pest Zhuge Liang, had managed to march many miles from their home base to You province. They had already taken half of Yuan Shao's old lands. If Wei had lost at Luoyang, and had the Cao army rushed back to retake that city, Gongsun Gong's men might have seized Ye and the rest of Yuan Shao's former territory. The Cao forces would be caught in a wedge and Zhou Yu's plot would have come to fruition.

Jia Xu knew that the Gongsun forces would not draw back. They would not retreat, not after marching for so long for such impressive gains. No one expected their sudden assault, not on territories that were lightly guarded (because no one else could have had the strength to strike them at the time.) Because Wu and Shu supplied the Gongsuns, because Wu helped embolden them to strike at Wei, the Cao forces faced their most unpredictable opponent.

And that was why Jia Xu was furious when his lord disregarded his advice and marched off to battle for the last time.

* * *

Xiahou Dun was the first to reach their lord's body. Nearby, Xu Huang angrily hacked away at the scattered battalions of enemy troops who were too stubborn to surrender. Wei's finest were gathered here, and now that their lord had died from a simple arrow they unleashed their rage upon their hapless foes. Gongsun Yuan tried to raise his uncle's banner, but a quick thrust from Zhang Liao's spear put an end to that.

As riders rushed back to camp to inform Jia Xu of the news, the strategist nearly fainted from shock. Who would have thought that Zhou Yu's gamble, taking advantage of the Wei defeats at Chi Bi and Hanzhong to supply and embolden Gongsun Gong into throwing everything he had at Wei's rear, would be so successful? Who would have thought that some lucky Gongsun archer could kill Cao Cao, of all people? Cao Xing, one of Lu Bu's snipers, managed to hit Xiahou Dun's eye, but some nameless grunt managed to kill Cao Cao himself!

The Death of Cao Mengde, Prime Minister of Han and De-Facto ruler of the Wei faction, certainly proved to be a key event in the grandscheme of things.

* * *

As Gongsun Yuan's head was nailed to the gate of Bo Hai, the most important fortress in You province, the Gongsun rabble surrendered. Their leaders were dead. Their commanding officers were dead, and Yang Zuo, the man Gongsun Gong placed in charge of their defenses back in Liaodong, surrendered upon hearing of his lord's death. Though Xiahou Dun and others itched to kill that man, Cao Pi (with Jia Xu's support) decided to spare him. Those who were wise enough to submit to Wei deserved to live, after all.

Although Zhou Yu felt great discomfort at the idea that Xiangyang would be returned to Shu, he realized that his actions did more to harm both the people of that city and to Wu's reputation, rather than earn Wu more territory. Thus, he personally assisted in the restoration of Xiangyang and withdrew along with the rest of Wu's forces.

Sun Quan, then, ordered that Lu Meng be released and restored to rank. Zhuge Liang, having been freed from captivity by Wu forces, decided not to turn on his benefactors. Zhou Yu, too, was restored to rank, although there was a small rift between the Sun siblings regarding this. Sun Quan wanted Lu Meng in charge of the main army even though many in Shu and Wu objected to that rank. Sun Shangxiang and several others in Wu wanted Zhou Yu to take that honor. In Shu, the restoration of both generals was very, very bad news. But Zhou Yu had helped free Zhuge Liang, which made things that much more confusing.

Sun Shangxiang herself was exhausted from her ordeal in Xiangyang, and in the walls of Jian Ye she found solace beside her sister...

* * *

"So I almost punched big brother in order to keep him from causing more mayhem, but he ended up scolding me anyway. He grabbed my chin and kept me from talking, can you believe that? I was just about ready to hit him when Ma Liang started talking. I have no idea how you managed to keep cool with all these hot-blooded men growling all over the place." Shangxiang sighed.

Da Qiao chuckled. "Sister, there are times when I wonder whether you are trying to be a man as well."

Shangxiang scoffed. "That joke again? What's next? You getting afraid that I won't be able to find a husband? That you'll never have a niece or a nephew?"

Da Qiao shook her head. "No, no. It's just that you've drawn quite a bit of attention to yourself, Shangxiang. Quite a bit of unwanted attention I should add. By marching out on the field with the other men there might be... Complications. Soldiers tend to get restless if they are deployed for too long, and something might hap-."

"Something did happen." Shangxiang muttered.

"What?"

"I was on the field, as you say. I engaged an enemy commander."

"You did WHAT? Shangxiang, have you no concern for..."

Shangxiang continued before Da Qiao could rebuke her. "That commander was Xiahou Yuan, of all people. I thought I could take him down, and show the rest of Wu what I could do. But as I fought the man he suddenly had the gall to knock me down, and then he... He began to pin me down with his body weight, and started to pull down his trousers."

Da Qiao turned pale. She began to cough. "Shangxiang, I'm so sorry." She began to step closer to her sister in law, her arms outstretched in a sad embrace.

"... But Gongjin showed up. Before that, that man could do anything to me Gongjin managed to take him down. General Xiahou's guards arrived before we could do anything else though, and we were forced to flee or get gutted like pigs from their crossbow bolts."

Da Qiao nodded. "So that is why Gongjin's command was restored. But you need to continue the story. So after Zhongmou scolded you physically, how did Xiahou Yuan get involved?"

"Well..."

As Shangxiang explained the Battle of Xiangyang, Da Qiao shivered at the idea that Wu took so many casualties against Sima Yi. How could Sun Quan be so careless? And why did both the Shu and Wu forces perform so horribly? As Shangxiang continued talking, Da Qiao wondered whether Sun Ce would have made the same mistakes.

But soon Shangxiang grabbed Da Qiao's shoulders.

"I saw that man, Da. He was sitting across from Zhuge Liang and had a shocked expression only when Gongjin revealed himself. Before that he seemed quite pleased that he had Kongming in his trap. That sneer... But the moment he saw Gongjin, and realized he had no means to protect himself, he just ran for his life. Gongjin tried chasing him, but the surviving Wei guards arrived and we could not proceed in time. Wei's armies ran before us, but we could not take any captives."

"I have never met that Sima Yi." Da Qiao nodded. "Yet I have not heard of any particularly heinous acts he has committed. The blood on his hands seems to be those of his enemies in battle. He is an enemy strategist, but maybe your fear is based on that. Besides, consider his point of view. Zhuge Liang is one of Wei's greatest threats. Sima Yi, who holds a lower rank than Zhuge Liang's counterpart Jia Xu, managed to capture Kongming. I don't think anyone can blame him for being smug or even estatic."

Shangxiang shook her head. "I don't know. You seem to be a little too soft towards our foes."

"No, Shangxiang." Da Qiao sighed. "Being soft is one thing. Realizing that this madness has gone long enough is another. Too many people have died because of this war. I feel ill when I hear that more of our soldiers, and those of Shu and Wei have fallen after each skirmish. How many Chinese people have to perish before this chaos can end?"

Shangxiang simply stared at her. "If these deaths pain you so, why do you object when I strive to stop them?"

Da Qiao shivered. "Because mourning for strangers is one thing. Having someone you love die because of this idiocy is another."

And Shangxiang fell silent.

* * *

Rumors of Cao's Cao's death slipped through Sun Quan and Liu Bei's courts.

Wei's leaders remained silent, with Cao Pi stating that his father felt him more fit to take command.

As Sima Yi returned to Xu Chang, Jia Xu was there to meet him.

"So the Gongsun horde has finally fallen, yet our great leader is dead." Sima Yi greeted his superior.

"Yes, but what I want to know is how our enemies learned of this so quickly." Jia Xu scowled.

"They are rabble, always eager to learn of the latest misfortune to befall our forces. You should know that, Commander. It is still rather **shocking**, though, to even **consider** our leader's death."

"If you continue to mention that disaster, I will have to reconsider certain claims of insubordination that have been placed on your head. I told our lord to avoid battle, yet he insisted on riding into combat. He fell before an enemy archer. I am not at fault, and I am disgusted that you would think otherwise. As for you, you failed to bring Zhuge Liang back here even after capturing him. Your forces were defeated even though Luoyang and Wancheng are secure. I do not think you have the right to gloat."

"Yes, yes. I apologize profusely for speaking out of turn, Commander." Sima Yi bowed. "But with these developments we are in peril. The Gongsun forces may have surrendered, and our northern flank may be much less vulnerable, but if Shu and Wu confirm these rumors, then they will certainly be emboldened. Considering Zhuge Liang's track record, I suspect he will begin to rally what remains of his forces and he will come crashing down upon us. As for the Sun armies, they are much less easy to predict."

"Damn that Zhou Yu. His ploys are what brought us to where we are now. We will need to eliminate him as soon as possible. Do we have any agents left in Wu?"

"We have one, and he is close to Sun Quan, but I doubt he can be of much use in convincing Sun Quan to remove Zhou Yu. Gongjin has too much support... We must find another way to remove him."

"Find that solution soon, Sima Zhongda, or we will be facing many more trials soon enough."

* * *

"Cao Cao is dead. I am certain of it. Cao Pi has risen to prominence so quickly in Wei, and that would not happen with Cao Cao still able to take command. Furthermore, our sources have met firm denials whenever Cao Cao's lack of appearances are mentioned. The Gongsun campaign continues to be referred to as a disaster by Wei's riders, even though Wei has eliminated them as a political and military entity. Even if Wei took casualties, Cao Cao would not be so eager to call it a disaster after the losses at Hanzhong, Shou Chun, and Xiangyang. He would not want us to reconsider Wei's strength and prestige.

"His death, though, would certainly be referred to as a disaster, and few in Wei would see the point of hiding the fact that their Pyrrhic victory was absolutely terrible if that loss included Cao Cao. We should take this opportunity to lick our wounds and restore our forces to full strength. With Cao Cao's death Wei will be boggled down in secession issues, the fate of Cao Cao's many sons, and their plans for dealing with us. If we reinforce our border defenses and rebuild, we will be more then ready for when Wei throws itself at us. Repelling that attack would give us the chance to march forward. And maybe then Luoyang and Changan can be ours." Fa Zheng spoke at Shu's war conference.

Many eyes turned to Kongming, expecting him to speak of 'cowardice' or a 'lack of loyalty,' and to upbraid Fa Zheng for not proposing a siege of Wei. Ma Liang even twitched unconsciously, expecting the worst to emerge from Zhuge Liang's lips.

But Zhuge Liang nodded. "We have indeed lost much in our latest battle. There is little point to waste our soldiers even if we might gain territory. Cao Cao himself is dead, but Jia Xu, Sima Yi, and all of Wei's veteran commanders are alive. Even if we gain the upper hand and seize Changan in a brilliant gambit, Wei will simply retaliate with everything they have. They do not want to be seen as weak, not now, not when they are so vulnerable. If we attack we will suffer dearly, but if we refortify our positions and restore our fighting strength, we can be strong enough to overwhelm Wei when they clumsily attempt to assert their dominance. They are in chaos, while we are united and strong. They can lash out blindly all they'd like, but we will be more than prepared for their clumsy blows. Let us ready ourselves, gentlemen. Wei's loss buys us plenty of time to gain."

* * *

Zhou Yu gathered all of Wu's finest in Jian Ye's war room.

"Reports continue to filter in regarding the Siege of Youzhou. Cao Pi has risen to prominence, and there is hardly any mention of Cao Cao. Any attempts to question these developments are met with harsh denials. They call Youzhou a disaster, but speak of Wei's valiant efforts to retake that province and Liaodong's eventual surrender. There can only be one conclusion to draw from all this." Gongjin smiled, waiting for an answer.

"Cao Cao is dead!" Lu Meng barked. "There can be no other explanation. They would never admit to Youzhou being a disaster, even if they took massive losses, because that would admit to us and to Shu that they have grown weak and soft. Cao Cao must have fallen in battle, and Jia Xu is sure to suffer dearly for that error."

"But what of the Gongsun clan?" Shangxiang spoke to the surprise of many present. "Did we fail to adequately support them? If so, has Shu made any responses to these developments?"

Gongjin nodded grimly. "When Yang Zuo surrendered, the remnants of the Gongsun loyalists fled by boat across the sea. Many were unfortunate enough to land near Qingzhou, where, as you can imagine, Wei troops simply captured and executed them. But a few lucky souls made it to the border near Shou Chun and Guang Ling. We have otherwise lost our main deterrent against Wei's power, but I doubt Shu will complain that Cao Cao is truly gone."

"What should we do now? Has Shu stated her intentions regarding the near future? We may have lost some of our finest warriors at Xiangyang, but we have more than enough reserves to attack Ru Nan or Xu Zhou from Shou Chun. If Ru Nan falls, the way to Xu Chang will be laid bare, and Wei will be forced to concentrate its fire upon us. If we can persuade Shu to strike at that time, well, then Wei will be no more." Cheng Pu pointed out.

"No." Zhou Yu shook his head. "Cao Pi has taken power extremely quickly, which will surely anger his brothers. Cao Zhang was sent to pacify barbarians in the north, and returned when the Gongsun army attacked the main Cao army. Although he is quite young, he led the main counter-attack that broke Gongsun Gong's momentum. Because of Cao Zhang's efforts, Cao Cao and Cao Pi were able to rally the rest of their forces to annihilate the Gongsun faction once and for all. Cao Zhi, Cao Cao's young son, has his tutor Yang Xiu. Yang Xiu is a brilliant man, one who will certainly convince Cao Zhi to take the most advantageous route for him.

"Since Cao Zhang is the one who can take the most credit for neutralizing the Gongsun advance, he will certainly feel slighted if his brother gains leadership while he gets little in return. Cao Zhi, moreover, can claim offense if Cao Pi fails to acknowledge him properly, and Yang Xiu might also convince Zhi to take action. Although the Cao faction can easily claim that the eldest son takes the throne, if the other sons of Cao feel they have the right to lead, they could very well rebel. The fact remains that Cao Cao's three eldest sons each have notable supporters, and should the other two choose to rebel it will be very difficult for Cao Pi's loyalists to eliminate them. Either way, the Cao faction is certain to suffer dearly for Cao Pi's impatience. Let us refresh our main forces and ready them for the coming storm. When Wei fumbles about in chaos, we will have our ideal opportunity to strike."

"That's just baseless conjuncture!" Lu Fan rose from his chair, and Cheng Pu nodded to show his support. "Gongjin, your strategy of rousing Gongsun Gong into action against Wei was brilliant, and Cao Pi's forces have suffered dearly for it, but you should not let such victories cloud your reasoning. Yes, Cao Zhang may very well take offense that his brother has not recognized his contributions against the Gongsun army, and perhaps Yang Xiu will maneuver Cao Zhi against Cao Pi, but you cannot be certain that the fallout will be sufficient enough to boggle our enemies and set them against each other. Wishful thinking may raise morale for a short while, but failing to see reality will lead our men to their deaths. You have seen the effects of this on Shu's forces. I do not want to see the same happen to our own."

Zhou Yu simply shrugged his shoulders. "It may be conjecture, but Lord Cheng is suggesting that we strike Ru Nan. With Cao Cao's death, the last thing Wei will do is allow us to take such a critical city. Xu Zhou would be a much less difficult battle, but could we possibly hold the city when Cao Pi's forces do whatever they can to prove to him that they are not useless and incompetent? No, I suggest we sit back and observe events from here. Wei's position is extremely unstable, as Cao Cao failed to properly announce an heir. If we move too quickly, we will squander whatever gains we may earn."

With that, Shu and Wu stood poised as the Wei court reeled with dissent.

* * *

_Xin Du, Yi Province, AD 216_

Xu Shu smiled as his 'lord' stepped on the podium.

Liu Bei's old tactician relaxed comfortably in his chair as Cao Zhang began his speech.

"Warriors of the North! You have stood your ground as brave and noble men, standing strong against the Gongsun horde. Yet, though all of you had a loved one or a comrade die against those traitors, none of you could imagine that your own lord would abandon you in your finest hour! The Gongsun army came down upon us like a flood, and we stood like a mighty dam and threw their armies asunder. As they regrouped we fell upon them, and though my father fell valiantly in battle the Gongsuns were destroyed.

"But what have we earned for our sacrifices? What did you tell your children and your wives when you returned home? All you received for your troubles was your standard pay. Your comrades remains were sent back home to their families, yet their wives have no means to care for their households now that their husbands are dead. All you have left are the memories of those terrible battles, with no honors to bless your clans. I for one cannot let your sacrifices be in vain. I for one will not let your trials go unnoticed. I stand before you as your new leader, one who will ensure that we brave northerners are remembered for our struggles. All I ask is that you stand with me as we liberate the tyrants of Xu Chang and free our siblings from my brother's odious reign. Stand by me, oh brave warriors of the north, and we will all bask in glory once more!" Cao Zhang yelled as his minions cheered.

_Luoyang, AD 216_

Jia Xu grimaced as Cao Pi continued to speak to the Emperor.

If this was what Cao Cao's eldest son wanted, he was acting far too soon! Their enemies were still alive, even Ma Teng still drew breath! This act of bravado would only bring consequences for them all, yet Wenhe had to sit there patiently and listen to this ridiculous speech.

"... And so, your majesty, thy servant regrets to inform you that the Star of Han has truly set below the horizon. The star of Wei rises ever proudly. Since the death of the Prince of Wei, you failed to adequately address the people and calm their nerves in such a difficult time. The Prince of Wei tried to stop the traitors of Shu and Wu, and he was the one who eliminated the bandits Yuan Shao, Liu Biao, Yuan Shu, Lu Bu, and Zhang Lu. Although Ma Liang has been unaccounted for, he did not attack during the crises of Hanzhong and Xiang Yang, and thus he failed to be a true threat to the realm.

"Your incompetence and lack of leadership as Emperor leaves Heaven and Earth confused and afraid. The people cry out for strong leadership, and as their servant I must consider their wishes. Heaven has made its decree: the Caos are to secure the realm. You shall drop the scepter and accept Han's decline. Only then can all those who have suffered since the rise of Dong Zhuo, which occurred during your reign I must add, finally rest in peace." Cao Pi smirked at the pale-faced Liu Xian.

Han's Scepter fell that day, and Jia Xu coughed slightly as his lord eagerly snatched it up. Liu Xian fainted, and Wei guardsmen unceremoniously dragged him out as the remnants of the Han court followed grimly, hanging their heads in shame.

Cao Pi laughed, for his rivals were too ashamed to be worth killing.

Sima Yi laughed with him, for the last piece had been played. With Han's last Emperor dethroned, Shu and Wu could only sit there impotently, as the coup could only prove their powerlessness.

Yet as news came in from the north and the east, neither man would be laughing for long.

_Qingzhou, AD 216_

Cao Zhi and Yang Xiu stood proudly as the people cheered. "My brother's tyranny shall end today! This city and its people shall celebrate a new age of peace and prosperity. From Qingzhou to Baozhou they will sing the melodies of harvests and fortune. Jia Xu may rally his violent legions to destroy us, but I say to you, my people, we shall prevail!"

… And so the Cao family's dream of a glorious empire was crushed between three quarreling siblings. Cao Cao and Yuan Shao were old friends who shared many of the same trials, and, as it was seen, many of the same defeats.


	11. The House of Cao

Chapter 11: The House of Cao

Zhuge Liang received a curious letter shortly after Cao Cao's death was confirmed.

The letter was written by one "Shan Fu," but there was no return address.

As he opened the letter, his eyes widened with shock.

* * *

Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, and Zhuge Liang gathered around Shan Fu's letter.

They all smiled eagerly at the words therein.

"_It has been a long time, hasn't it, old friends? When I fled back north to attend to my mother I should have known that Cao Cao would station me as far away from you as possible. I have heard that you turned to the Suns for help, that Zhou Yu used your attacks on Hanzhong to attempt to retake Xiangyang. He technically failed, yet later he helped free Kongming from Sima Yi's trap. I honestly don't know whether you are safe or not in keeping an alliance with him._

"_But I do know that this is an ideal time. Cao Mengde, the man who kidnapped my mother, is dead. I placed myself in Cao Zhang's retinue under Cao Cao's watchful eyes. The man seemed pleased that I was so willing to serve his son, but he does not know what my actual plans are! Cao Zhang trusts me, and so this letter can come to you without fear or worry. Cao Zhang's troops have been neglected by Cao Pi's men thus far, and for good reason I might add: they are loyal to Cao Zhang, and hold no love for Cao Cao's home guard. Cao Pi may have his father's old loyalists, but Cao Zhang has won the hearts and minds of many of the North's finest talents._

"_To the south lies Cao Zhi and Yang Xiu. The latter has kept a correspondence with me, and let it slip that his pay is far too low for his liking. I suppose he knows of my hatred for Cao Cao, and, motivated by money, he wants this plan as much as I do. Well, by the time you get this letter our ploys should have come to fruition: Cao Zhang will be embolded against his elder brother, and Yang Xiu will goad Cao Zhi into revolting as well. With Cao Zhi as his sovereign Yang Xiu's pay is sure to rise, and with Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi turning on Cao Pi you will have your ideal moment to strike! Because both brothers have rebelled at the same time, Cao Pi will be too weak to crush either of us before the other can attack, and he will certainly be too weak to resist a strike from your end. Yang Xiu seems to be betting that terrain will save him from Zhou Yu, but I can rest assured that Wu is too far to catch me in time._

"_I do not know when I can be reunited with you once more, but should this plan succeed I am sure that I will see you soon. We can laugh and rejoice once more when Cao Pi's head is placed on Luoyang's gate, but until then I expect you to muster your forces and march upon your greatest enemy one last time. As you do so, I will rally Cao Zhang's men to aid you all the way!"_

* * *

_Chang'an, AD 216, Three weeks after Cao Pi's ascension._

In a cell overlooking the Wei river, Sun Qian considered his options. Zhuge Liang had failed to take Luoyang, and the prison warden came to his cell to gleefully tell him the news:

Cao Pi had taken the throne.

It was over, now. All they had fought for had come to naught. Sure, Cao Cao was dead, his guards did not see the point of hiding that fact from him, so there was one consolation, but Cao Pi was Emperor of China now, and Wei had finally taken the light of Han. Liu Bei had Shu, and could probably consolidate his position for a while longer, but morally Han's forces were defeated. Wei had the scepter, and now Wei had the actual throne. What did Shu have? Nothing more than land taken from another Liu.

"Perhaps Xu Shu was right." Sun Qian muttered to himself as the warden walked away laughing. "Perhaps I should swallow my pride and surrender to Cao Pi. The likelihood of my release grows slimmer and slimmer, and Wei grows ever stronger."

He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. He tried to think of the days when Liu Bei held such hope and promise, where even after terrible defeats they could all raise their heads high and proclaim that Han would prevail.

But sleep would not come easy.

* * *

Boulders crashed into Chang'an's north gate.

The Wei guards screamed as swarms of arrows followed the boulders, striking the tower guards and terrifying the troops within the city.

"Call for reinforcements, quickly! There should be no army that could possibly attack us now!"

* * *

Jia Xu was horrified.

Sima Yi was very annoyed.

And Emperor Cao Pi's face grew pale as he read the latest report.

Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi had rebelled, taking many soldiers and several officers with them. The list of defectors were subtle, surprisingly so, and Jia Xu had to admit that he did not see them coming. Cao Hong, for one, had gone over to Cao Zhi. Wei's court wondered whether his request for a transfer to Xuzhou had anything to do with it. After all, he reported delays in transit shortly before Cao Zhi rebelled for good.

Man Chong, too, had abandoned Wei, and Yu Jin, of all people, refused to leave his post after Cao Zhi's defection, claiming service under him instead! Sima Yi had to admit that it was shocking for 'The Coward' to bravely take a stance for once, even if that stance was idiotic.

Han Hao, who had earned Jia Xu and Sima Yi's trust in the defense of Luoyang, had also slipped over to Cao Zhi's lines. There were reports that various scholars of lesser note had filled Cao Zhi's ranks as well, yet Cao Zhi was the lesser problem in this disaster.

Cao Zhang had several key officers in his command. Xiahou Yuan, for one, was reported to have joined his ranks. The general had been wounded at Xiangyang, and had requested rest closer to his hometown. Having spent a few months in recovery, the commander had arranged for some 'recuperation' in Bingzhou. It just so happened that Bingzhou was adjacent to the lands under Cao Zhang's administration.

But the one name that burned into all three men's minds was Zhang He.

Of all the people who could stab them in the back, Zhang He had turned against them to serve Cao Zhang. In Xiahou Yuan's case, his injuries may have affected his judgment, but Zhang He had always been a loyal servant of theirs, or so they thought.

Names like Li Dian and Yue Jin appeared on the list of Cao Zhang's officers, but Sima Yi believed them to be minor nuisances at best. With Zhang He's defection, though, it showed that men of renown were flocking to Cao Zhang's banner.

And that was unacceptable!

As Wei's court rattled on about what to do during this rebellion, the terrified cries of Chang'an began to reach their ears.

And Jia Xu volunteered to go save Chang'an from their newest invaders.

Cao Pi hoped that Wenhe could finally bring him some good news.

* * *

"_Wei is broken. They lost the battles of Hanzhong, Shou Chun, and Xiang Yang. Cao Cao died in Youzhou, and Cao Pi seized the throne only to watch his brothers rebel. Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi hold parts of the realm for themselves, and Cao Pi's loyalists are not strong enough to eliminate them both. Now is the time for you to strike, brother. We have sat in our lands for so long, waiting for the right time to fight for Han's glory. Now we stand at the perfect position to avenge Han. If we take Chang'an, Cao Pi will watch as everything crumbles around him, and Heaven will cheer for us as we liberate the Eastern Capital."_

Ma Teng smiled as he thought of Han Sui's words. Chang'an was under siege, and his armies gradually advanced towards the north gate. He could hear the panicked cries of his enemies, and Wei would no doubt submit once Chang'an fell.

Han Sui was gathering their reserves, waiting in case something did not go according to plan. With Ma Teng were his three sons: Ma Tie, Ma Xiu, and the mighty Ma Chao. Ma Dai, Ma Teng's thoughtful nephew, offered to serve as their tactician in this battle, since even in her weak state Wei still had enough clever minds and soldiers to potentially hold the city.

But none of these men considered the fact that Jia Xu would not let them take Chang'an.

* * *

Jia Xu reached the east gate, with Xu Huang and the young Cao Zhen by his side. Zhong Yao, who helped coordinate the city's battered defense, rushed to greet him.

"My lord, the enemy has established a foothold in front of the north gate. Their assault has terrorized many of our soldiers, and the guards have withdrawn deeper into the city. If the gate falls..."

"You are thinking in the short term, Yuanchang, but that is fine. You are known for your administrative talents, not for military tactics after all. Head for the barracks and wait there, for there is no need to put your life in danger. I will coordinate the city's defenses from here. Watch and learn." Jia Xu smirked.

Zhong Yao simply nodded and scampered away.

"So, my young commander..." Jia Xu turned to Cao Zhen. "If the enemy is so eager to break through a certain position, what is the best way to react to them?"

"Well... We do not want the gate to fall, do we? I say we attack them as they slam into the gate. When we flank their positions, they will be startled and we will gain the upper hand."

"But what if the gate falls regardless?"

"Then we can pursue them... Into the city... Very well. Instead of the first plan, we can also let them enter the gate, and then surprise them with crossbows and archers. But during their assault on the gate, we can position some of our troops like the first plan, so as they burst through the gate and try to hack through our positions, the troops we sent to flank them can fall upon them from behind, and they will be crushed between two fronts."

"Better." Jia Xu nodded. "We need to note that the enemy consists of very skilled cavalry from the northwest. Our troops have fewer halberds since those weapons are little more than a nuisance against other infantry, and so far we have used archers to handle enemy cavalry. We should gather our small number of halberdiers and use them as a buffer for our archers. Our crossbowmen can hide from various storehouses and buildings in the city, cutting down enemies as they attempt to outflank the spearmen or otherwise cut through them. Archers, due to their ability to hit targets at an arc, can simply sit behind the spearmen and pelt the enemy with arrows. As this occurs, the enemy will be caught in the bottleneck of the gate, and the soldiers we send to flank the enemy can arrive and strike. These should consist of our heavy infantry, supported by our mounted units. Our cavalry can strike their cavalry head on, while our mounted archers can assist our archers and crossbowmen in tormenting our foes. I do not think Ma Teng will be ready for such a strike."

* * *

As Jia Xu barked orders to his men, Ma Teng continued his assault on the north gate. "Wei troops have not reacted to our attacks. There are a few crossbowmen in the guard house, sending a few bolts at our troops now and then, but our own archers have been a successful deterrent, and the enemy has shown no other sign of resistance. The gate seems destined to fall." Ma Dai spoke.

"That's excellent! If we charge now they will fall before us! Onwar-" Ma Chao rose his spear only to have Ma Dai block him with an arm.

"No. This is not excellent. Wei would hardly be cowardly when defending such an important city. This is not some minor fort in a backwater district, or some town or village in the middle of nowhere. This is Chang'an, eastern capital of the Empire. If Wei chooses to let us smash through that gate, then something must be afoot. I suspect the enemy plans to surround us, using the gate as bait. Naturally, there must be archers behind that gate, even if there would be several of them regardless. We must rethink our assault. Secure our catapults and continue to shell them while our main force regroups and repositions itself at the west ga-..."

"You speak like a coward, and you call yourself a member of the Ma clan?!" Ma Chao growled. "Even if it is a trap, that only shows how horrified they are. I agree that our catapults should continue firing, but the rest of us should smash through that gate and liberate the city. We are so close to that goal: we would be idiots if we were to stop now. Father, we must attack!"

"Indeed." Ma Teng nodded while Ma Dai's jaw fell to the ground. "We cannot lose our momentum, not when Chang'an's liberation is so close. Onward!"

"... Perhaps I should contact uncle Han Sui for reinforcements... If he came personally we might be able to salvage this situation. As it stands those two might lead us straight into a trap..." Ma Dai muttered to himself.

* * *

Jia Xu smiled when Chang'an's north gate collapsed.

"All units, move into position and fire at will!"

* * *

For the next few moments, Ma Dai felt that the world around him had begun to slow.

His uncle's troops rode forward bravely and confidently, only to get shot in the face by arrows. As riders fell from their steeds their comrades behind them surged forward. Enemy spearmen thrust their blades upwards, stabbing into the vulnerable regions of the Ma Cavalry's armor. As their famous cavalry units fell before the enemy assault, Ma Teng and Ma Chao rallied their remaining forces and jumped over their comrades, hacking through the enemy pikemen and shrugging off enemy arrows.

Ma Dai called for order as his troops began to panic. From the east and west came Wei's heavy infantry and the rest of her cavalry. Jia Xu had prepared himself for this moment, and as he rode alongside his mounted archers he commanded them to eliminate their targets. Ma Dai's men engaged their Wei counterparts as riders clashed swords. Ma Dai himself felt the wind knocked out of him as Xu Huang swung his spear, and the younger warrior was knocked off his horse. Now that he was forcefully dismounted, Ma Dai engaged Xu Huang in hand to hand combat while the Ma army resisted the Wei assault.

Ma Teng just had enough time to turn towards the screams of his men behind him when a crossbow bolt struck through the rear of his helmet. The bolt struck his brain and he fell.

Ma Chao hacked away at the enemy archers, when a particularly desperate Wei halberdier threw his spear and struck Ma Chao's horse. The brave hero of Xi Liang fell from his horse as the remaining Wei halberdiers fell upon the young commander and skewered him alive.

Ma Dai watched his family die all around him. Ma Tie and Ma Xiu cried for their men to regroup when Wei mounted archers shot them down. As Ma Dai froze for a moment in shock, Xu Huang simply grabbed his opponent and threw him aside. Instead of being knocked out cold from the impact, however, Ma Dai felt his body's adrenaline coursing through his veins. He fled through the chaotic battlefield, eventually finding a fallen comrade's horse that had escaped from the frontlines. He mounted the horse, and rode off, with several Wei troops in hot pursuit.

Soon Ma Dai came across a small band of riders heading from the north. "General!" They called. "Why are you withdrawing from the field?"

"My uncle is dead!" Ma Dai replied. "They fell for an enemy ploy. Tell Uncle Han to retreat back to Xi Liang, we must withdraw and prepare for their attack!"

One of the riders trotted forward and bowed. "Very well. I will cover your retreat, commander."

"Pang De!" Ma Dai gasped. "If you are here, then what has become of my uncle?!"

"It is better that you do not know." Pang De replied. "Commander, I'd advise you to flee towards the south. You may come across several of our reserve forces headed there as well."

"What is going on?"

"... Perhaps you should ask Zhuge Liang when you see him." Pang De replied grimly.

Confused, and well aware that any further questions might allow his Wei pursuers to arrive, Ma Dai fled towards Shu.

Had Pang De paid better attention, he may have spotted another person sneaking through the forest, someone with very dirty, brown rags and very long hair. But Pang De did not see Sun Qian slip through the trees, following Ma Dai towards Shu.

* * *

When Jia Xu, Xu Huang, and the rest of Wei's victorious forces arrived, Pang De was waiting for them.

"General Han received your letter, Jia Xu. He was surprised that you identified our troops so quickly."

"Yes." Jia Xu smiled. "Then he knows that his brother fell at Chang'an."

"We guessed as much."

"You know I do not give pardons lightly. Surrender, and you will be spared. Han Sui thought he could send the riders of Xi Liang to crush me, but he has no idea who he's dealing with. If you need a demonstration of what I am capable of..." Jia Xu simply raised a hand, and a few soldiers towards the rear of his party revealed the heads of Ma Teng and Ma Chao, still dripping with fresh blood.

Pang De gasped, and dropped his spear. "... I submit. I will inform the General of your generosity."

"Great thanks, General Pang! Welcome to Wei!"

* * *

When he sent his brother to crush Wei at Chang'an, Han Sui was certain that victory could be achieved.

Yet after a few days, he received a strange letter.

"_Han Wenyue of Xi Liang, I find it quite endearing that you would even consider rising against Wei. My lord and I have been busy as of late, and Sima Zhongda has also been mopping up bandits in the south. We did not think we needed to deal with you and your brother, but you have proved us wrong._

"_You honestly believe you can take Chang'an! You truly believe that you can 'avenge the Han' and resist Wei's glory. And here I was, thinking that we could make you and your brother a generous offer! You could have surrendered peacefully, you could enjoy the idea of fighting alongside your brother for a greater cause than some weak-willed boy who held the scepter of heroes. Liu Bei may be stupid enough to fight for Han, but I thought you had much more wisdom._

"_Oh how wrong I was!_

"_By the time you receive this letter, news of the battle should be reaching you. More specifically, I suspect your nephew Ma Dai, who seems to have taken most of his family's wisdom with him, will be calling for assistance when his cousin and your brother foolishly assault my position. After you finish this letter, and prepare yourself to come to your brother's aid, you should receive news that he fell in combat. Send whoever you like, you probably were far-sighted enough to keep that General Pang with you. He will come running back with news of a generous offer of surrender, and he probably will prove his wisdom by surrendering first._

"_With great respect and admiration, Jia Wenhe of Wuwei."_

All Han Sui said to Pang De when he summoned him was this: "I have ordered several of our warriors to aid Han forces in Shu. I fear the worst may have happened in Chang'an. Take our reserves and find out what has happened on the field, and I will join you as soon as I am able."

Sure enough, Jia Xu's taunt proved true, and Han Sui surrendered with shame.

With Xi Liang thus pacified, Jia Xu returned to Xu Chang in triumph.

But Cao Pi was not happy to see him.

Sima Yi got to him first, however, and yelled to his face.

"Guo Huai has defected because of you! He wrote that he was appalled at your treatment of the Ma clan."

"How would he be aware of such a thing?" Jia Xu's eyes widened.

"Well..." And it was Sima Yi's turn to look embarrassed. "Our lord felt that Prince Xiong was rebelling, for he failed to provide soldiers and officers."

"Wait." Jia Xu groaned. "You mean to tell me that Cao Xiong has also defected?"

"Yes. Dong Zhao helped advise him. Guo Huai followed them shortly after you sent your report."

"What report? I planned to inform you just now."

"You mean you did not send a report regarding your victory at Chang'an?"

"... Who could have possibly penned such a document?"

And in the distance, Yang Xiu could only laugh as Guo Huai showed up on his doorstep. Cao Xiong's defection brought little to their cause, but they still had the moral victory of having two sons of Cao Cao in the same faction. But with Guo Huai the Cao Zhi army now had another fine commander, one who could help Yang Xiu achieve his great plan.

* * *

Jia Xu cursed when he took in the news. "So if Guo Huai has left us, how many officers do we have left?"

"Zhang Liao still holds Xuzhou, but I doubt we will control that city for long. Wenyuan is brave, but he will be vastly outnumbered and we lack the resources to adequately reinforce his position. Cao Ren, Xu Huang, and Xiahou Dun remain on our side, and the latter has cursed his brother for his betrayal."

"Begin a nation-wide draft. Include any brave souls from the traitor regions if possible. We are in for a long fight."

* * *

Dark clouds loomed over Xuzhou as Zhang Liao stood on the battlements.

There! He saw the wave of rebel troops running towards his position.

Cheng Yu shivered beside the General. "Commander, what shall we do? We lack the manpower to resist their assault, for many of the troops stationed here left with Li Dian. If only I had seen through his plot... If only we could have foreseen General Li's betrayal..."

"Those who follow Cao Zhi have their own reasons. It pains me that we have to fight them, but they leave us with no choice. We can attempt to withdraw, and spare our troops for the fight ahead, but then we will lose Xuzhou!"

"Commander, would losing Xuzhou be such a loss? The city is in the position of having Wu to the south and rebel forces to the north. If the rebels do not take the city, Wu will certainly march right in. It may be wiser for you to withdraw our troops before we lose them."

"No. I will not make our lord's name a joke for his brother to enjoy. I will parley with the enemy force."

And so Zhang Liao found himself face to face with none other than Yu Jin.

"General Zhang!" Yu Jin's eyes widened. "You are placing yourself in great risk by arranging yourself for battle. Generals Guo Huai and Han Hao are with me, and even though you are one of Wei's best generals the three of us can defeat you!"

Zhang Liao smiled, and Yu Jin flinched.

"Coward. Instead of supporting Lord Cao Pi in this dark hour, you simply surrendered to Cao Zhi when he gave you the chance. You are nothing more than a spineless rebel, and you want to claim that you can defeat me?"

Yu Jin shivered, but Guo Huai stepped forward.

"Wenyuan, this battle is lost. You are greatly outnumbered. You should lay down your arms and spare the lives of your soldiers. Lord Cao Pi has done the unthinkable, he allowed Jia Xu to massacre an entire clan. We cannot let our talents be wasted for such men. Cao Pi is nothing like Lord Cao Cao. Lord Cao Zhi is far more wise, farseeing, and benevolent. You ought to submit to a better cause."

"Boji, I am glad to see that unlike the coward you have a reason for your rebellion. But I must ask you: is it our Lord Cao Pi who is at fault, or is Wenhe the one who is guilty for such a deed? I heard that he murdered the Ma clan save for Ma Dai who fled to Shu. He forced Han Sui to surrender, but that helped spare may lives. You condemn Wenhe for his crime, and rightfully so, but you also condemn Lord Cao Pi, the man who you were meant to serve faithfully, in the same breath. Rest assured that I will speak with Jia Wenhe when this is over, but I must eliminate rebels first. Unfortunately, that includes you... I never thought we would have to fight one day."

Han Hao raised his spear. "Zhang Wenyuan, you are a great general. Today you are badly outnumbered, and you are unlikely to survive this battle. Guo Huai and I admire your talents, and both of us would be honored to fight by your side once again. Instead you choose to foolishly throw your men's lives away, and even if you do win this battle, what then? Wu will simply move in from the south and you will be finished regardless. Submit now, Lord Cao Zhi is benevolent and kind, he will pardon you."

"If I submit, I will be no better than the coward who is your superior. No, Han Yuansi, I cannot surrender. Now we must fi-..."

And at that moment, Yang Xiu appeared.

"General Zhang Liao, you have always served my lord's father faithfully. Since the day the Prince of Wei freed you from Lu Bu's service, you have fought like a true warrior until the day he died. Lord Cao Mengde died, and Lord Cao Pi took his place, but the boy has ruled like a fool. Firstly he disregards the brave northerners who fought and died in his wars, and thus Lord Cao Zhang has found his reason to secede. He disregarded his younger sibling, Lord Cao Zhi, and thus my lord seceded. He even attempted to kill young Lord Cao Xiong, who has fled into the eager, tender arms of Lord Cao Zhi. Cao Pi dethroned the Han Emperor and seized power greedily, disregarding the needs of the people. Why, then, do you insist on serving such a man? General Guo Huai is right: your talents are wasted on that tyrant. Join my lord and you will find another banner you can proudly serve. Lord Cao Zhi is truly Lord Cao Cao's successor, and he will guide our people to peace and prosperity!"

Zhang Liao stopped for a moment. "Perhaps you men believe that you are in the right. Perhaps you men truly believe that Prince Cao Zhi is a better leader than Emperor Cao Pi. I agree that our Emperor should not have attempted to harm young Prince Cao Xiong. The young prince is young and foolish, and should not be blamed for any negligence on his part... How would any of you react when your elder brothers have chosen to kill one another? I'm glad to see that Prince Cao Zhi is eager to protect his younger brother. That shows that he has some character.

"But there is no denying that he and Prince Cao Zhang have betrayed their elder brother. They have seized large portions of Wei's realm for themselves. You claim that Emperor Cao Pi is greedy for taking the Han throne, but the Han throne was meaningless ever since Dong Zhuo remained in power. He Jin was their last hope, and Liu Bei is nothing more than a cockroach that refuses to die. Han was already finished, our Emperor just finalized the situation.

"On behalf of the Wei court, and in the memory of the late Lord Cao Cao, I cannot watch as you disgrace his memory by wasting our soldiers on destroying one another and seizing another city for yourselves. I swear that I will hold this position as long as it takes, even if I must lose my men doing so!"

But as Zhang Liao said his words, his soldiers suddenly dropped their weapons. They were unwilling to die here, not when Cao Zhi was giving them such a generous offer: submit and live. They were heavily outnumbered and it was impossible for them not to take massive casualties as a result.

And although he held words of bravado, Zhang Liao panicked when he saw that none of his soldiers were willing to follow him. Obviously, a lone spear against the hordes of Cao Zhi's men would do little, and Zhang Liao started to shift back into the crowd. Yang Xiu, Guo Huai, and Han Hao ordered their men not to pursue, and Zhang Liao mounted a horse and rode off to the west.

Cheng Yu watched as his guards suddenly turned their coats, and he too realized the uselessness of resisting Cao Zhi's armies. He opened the gates and welcomed them, and Yang Xiu agreed to pardon him personally. Why would he or Cao Zhi need to kill Cheng Yu?

* * *

As the news from Wei came rolling in, Zhou Yu looked surprisingly happy. Although he seemed less so when Shu, through the eyes of Sun Qian and Ma Dai, brought tales of Ma Teng's defeat, the fall of Xuzhou proved that Wei still lacked the power to be a significant threat, and with Wei in three pieces it was only a matter of time before Shu and Wu could take advantage of the situation and strike the central plains.

But with Wei in shambles, there was little reason to act just yet. Zhuge Liang could be trusted to maintain the alliance, for even though Wei was badly wrecked at this point Wu was powerful enough to overrun Xiangyang and lay siege to Baidicheng at her choosing. Shu had lost much at Luoyang, Chang'an, and Xiangyang, whereas Wu had earned Shou Chun even though she too lost many soldiers at Xiangyang. Shu's armies were underpopulated while Wu's reserves could be mobilized quickly. Shu's leaders had to be suicidal if they planned to attack Wu.

And Zhou Yu saw no reason to strike Shu now. Shu would be happy to aid in the attacks on Wei, including the rebel factions, and a second betrayal would ruin any credibility Wu had left. Gongjin would not let himself succumb to madness yet again.

So he decided to rest, but on a particularly cold winter's day...

* * *

His employer had offered him a hefty sum.

His mission: to kill that famed admiral of Wu.

It was not an easy mission. As a citizen of Wei he had to sneak past the Wu border and pretend to have a southern accent. When his hometown rebelled and joined Cao Zhi's faction the job became even less easy to do, but he swore he'd complete it. As a mercenary his employer deserved nothing less.

Zhou Gongjin was holding a banquet, one where many Wusian officers were invited. This included legends like Zhou Tai, Cheng Pu, and Gan Ning, men who could take on dozens of strong warriors and win. The assassin disguised himself as a serving lad, hoping to suddenly fall upon Gongjin when they least expected it. Though Zhou Tai or Gan Ning would probably gut him afterwards, the assassin would have completed his contract. He was sure that even if his employer could not pay the family directly, Yang Xiu or someone would probably reimburse them for such a deed. The death of Zhou Yu would serve Wei or any of her rebel factions well.

The "serving lad" slowly stepped up to Zhou Yu, and bowed low.

Sun Shangxiang froze for a second. Instead of drinking her tea like a proper lady she stared at this particular server. He seemed somewhat abnormal.

The 'serving lad' fiddled with his clothes for a moment, and Zhou Yu looked somewhat confused.

Then he drew a knife, but before he could thrust downwards Shangxiang leapt from her seat and tackled him to the ground.

In a few moments, Gan Ning joined the fray, and Sun Quan nodded to Zhou Tai, who immediately ran to help, but the job was done.

The assassin was gutted like a pig, just as he predicted, and Gan Ning growled as he slit the bandit's throat.

Zhou Yu and Sun Shangxiang stared at each other for several moments, while Cheng Pu called for everyone to get rid of the corpse. The banquet had been ruined, yet Gongjin didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Sima Yi was furious when he learned that the assassin he paid long ago to eliminate Zhou Yu had failed.

Yet due to Wu's insistence on burying this issue, he could not learn anything more.

Jia Xu's call for a draft buzzed in his ears, and Sima Zhongda decided that once he succeeded in killing Cao Zhi and Yang Xiu, he would proceed to punish that clan of 'skillful assassins' for their incompetence.

* * *

Zhou Yu and Sun Shangxiang met in private as memories of the banquet slowly shifted away. Wu was on high alert, since if Wei could send an assassin to kill Zhou Yu she could certainly send more to kill any one of Wu's finest. Even Sun Quan had to admit that losing Zhou Yu now would cripple their plans for the future.

"Your reflexes have improved, Shangxiang. Neither Lord Cheng nor myself noticed the assassin's intent before you successfully intercepted him. The look on Madame Sun's face was priceless as well."

Shangxiang blushed. "The man seemed rather suspicious to me, so of course I had to be alert. I doubt a mere knife could have killed you so easily."

"Even so, everyone knows that you saved me back then."

"Well, you rescued me from Xiahou Yuan as well, so consider it payback."

It was Zhou Yu's turn to look bashful. "I swore that I would protect your clan. That of course includes the tigress of Jiangdong."

For a moment Shangxiang's voice grew dark. "At the time... At that time we all believed that you had betrayed your vows, that you had become someone else. I do not consider that moment to be one fulfilled by the Gongjin of old."

Zhou Yu sighed. "Yes, I will not deny that. The blood of Xiangyang has stained my hands. I only hope that one day I can free China from the Caos, and prevent even more blood from being shed."

And Shangxiang beamed at that. "As long as you remember the vows you made long ago, perhaps China will see brighter days."

Sun Jian's daughter approached the admiral slowly, carefully, like a fisherman who needed to spear a particularly large fish. She saw them all the time, the ones who didn't bother with nets when the fish they hunted were huge. Like many of her Wusian countrymen she lived near rivers and watched men move out into the sea, and thus fishing was all natural to her.

Including fishing for people.

But surprisingly enough, Zhou Gongjin was quite an easy catch.

* * *

The next morning, Sun Shangxiang rose from her side of the bed.

And Gongjin rose from beside her.

"My brother will kill us both." She muttered as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yet who seduced whom here?" Zhou Yu grinned.

And she smiled too.

Although Sun Quan was furious, it was clear that Liu Bei would not have taken her anyway. The man was old and the rift between Shu and Wu was strong enough that even giving him Shangxiang would not make Liu Xuande change his mind.

But even if he could not use his sister to cement someone's loyalty, perhaps a daughter would do just fine. If Shangxiang could keep Zhou Yu in line, perhaps that would be victory enough.

And with that said, the Sun and Zhou lines became intertwined.

* * *

Author's Note: I do not think that Zhou Yu would call Sun Jian's wife "the Lady Wu" now would he?

Here is a general list of Wei officers, specifically the ones who defected to Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi's camps, and some notes for those who are interested:

Cao Pi's Faction:

Jia Xu

Sima Yi

Cao Zhen

Zhang Liao (although he does admit sympathy for Cao Zhang's faction after Jia Xu annihilates Ma Teng and nearly exterminates the Ma clan. To his surprise, Jia Xu does not punish him for it, and also admits that the other Cao factions aren't evil, just misled. Sima Yi doesn't agree, but Cao Pi doesn't want to screw things over by punishing some of his top officers.)

Cao Ren

Xiahou Dun

Xu Huang

Zhong Yao (One of Jia Xu's main supporters. Helps Jia Xu's decisive victory against Ma Teng and Han Sui at Chang'an.)

Liu Ye

Jiang Wei (was in Cao Zhang's territory when he rebelled, mostly due to training with Zhang He. Pretends to defect to Cao Zhang but in reality tries to gain intel on both Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi's factions. He manages to gain a list of officers in both camps (mostly because of shared intel due to Xu Shu / Yang Xiu alliance), but Xu Shu sees through him and chases him out. Plays important role in later events.)

Cao Zhang's Faction:

Xu Shu

Xiahou Yuan

Zhang He

Li Dian

Yue Jin

Zhu Ling

Hao Zhao (Recruited by Xu Shu during Cao Zhang's northern campaigns. Becomes a severe threat to Jia Xu and Sima Yi. Plays important role in later events.)

Wang Lang (Was in Cao Zhi's territory when the rebellion broke out. Decides to join Cao Zhang. Becomes main opposition to Xu Shu in Cao Zhang's camp.)

Cao Xiu

Jia Kui

Sima Wang (Unlike his father, he joined Cao Zhang out of sympathy for their faction. Plays important role in later events.)

Cao Zhi's Faction:

Yang Xiu

Cao Hong

Cao Xiong

Yu Jin

Guo Huai (Defects after Jia Xu kills off most of the Ma clan in protest.)

Man Chong

Dong Zhao

Han Hao

Chen Qun

Both Ding Yi's

Cheng Yu

... And yes, I do indeed miss my old copy of Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX very much. Why do you ask?


	12. The Die is Cast

Chapter 12: The Die is Cast

With Xuzhou in his grasp, Yang Xiu could finally make his offer.

Cheng Yu stared at his new superior curiously. What exactly could make him so pleased?

Cao Zhi knew that his position was not very good. He had few talented generals in his ranks, and even with Guo Huai's defection Cao Zhi still had too few commanders to successfully attack Wei, or resist any attack for that matter.

Shou Chun was not far away, and Wu kept a firm grasp on the city. Reports from Wei sympathizers noted that the vast majority of the city was very happy under Wu's rule: many of the peasants and even some of the middle class valued Wu's administration over the city as opposed to Wei's. Some of these sympathizers found their own clans divided on which nation served their interests more, and of those who reported to Cao Zhi many of them found themselves much less hostile towards their Wusian overlords.

If Wu wanted to, she could move out from Shou Chun and 'liberate' Cao Zhi's faction, cutting a swath through Xuzhou into Qing province. If Qingzhou fell, Cao Zhi's forces would effectively cease to exist, as Wei forces could quickly move in to retake Baozhou, and Wu's men could finally reach the northern seas as they secured Bo Hai and Dong Lai. Cao Zhi's faction would cease to exist, and Cao Zhang's faction might actually be threatened by both Wei and Wu. Had Wei held on to Xuzhou, Cao Zhi's forces would have had even less territory and resources to resist a Wusian assault.

But Xuzhou and Xiapi all belonged to Cao Zhi's armies. Their territory had finally reached Wu's border, and it was impossible for Sun Quan not to recognize them as a political and military entity. This was an opportune moment to divert Wu's attention towards Wei and gain assistance in the struggle against Cao Pi, and Yang Xiu could not fail here!

* * *

Sun Quan's eyes widened when news of an envoy from Cao Zhi's camp arrived.

He glanced at Zhou Tai, who shrugged his shoulders. "My lord, if Cao Zhi can make us a good offer, we could use his forces to distract Wei as we take Ru Nan. If Ru Nan falls, Cao Pi's capital at Xu Chang would be threatened, and we would prevail."

"Very true!" Bu Zhi piped up. This advisor had always sat comfortably in Jian Ye as Zhou Yu and Lu Meng sent Wu's armies far from Wu's capital. But while other advisors like Kan Ze did not have Sun Quan's favor, Bu Zhi's talent for flattery made him a favorite in Sun Quan's court. "If we used their strength it is likely that they would take Chenliu as we overrun Xu Chang, but at least that capital will be ours. We could finally reenter the central plains and secure lands that Lord Sun Jian once held."

"But what exactly is keeping us from attacking Cao Zhi himself?" Lu Meng growled. "We have no need to take Qingzhou, as holding on to it would be futile since Wei would surely march into Baozhou in order to retake territory in preparation for our inevitable assault on Ru Nan and Xu Chang, but we could seize Xuzhou from under their noses.

"Ru Nan is well guarded, but Xuzhou has just fallen. Cao Zhi would be caught off guard and we could finally take that city. With Xuzhou in our hands the central plains would be laid bare. If Cao Zhang wanted to save himself he would have to accept what remains of Cao Zhi's forces, and with one threat thus eliminated we could concentrate our might on Ru Nan. Even with Baozhou Cao Pi cannot win the day. When our men march into Xuchang we can finally fulfill our late Lord Sun Ce's dream!"

"Wasting soldiers taking Xuzhou is unnecessary. It only makes the fall of Ru Nan that much more difficult. I say we accept their envoy!" Bu Zhi's voice rose as his eyes darted between Lu Meng and Sun Quan.

The rest of Sun Quan's court stared at the one key member who stayed silent the entire time.

Sun Quan's eyebrow twitched. "Zhou Yu, why have you been silent this entire time?"

Zhou Yu smirked. "What is your opinion, my lord?"

"I would certainly love to take Xuzhou and Xuchang, but Bu Zhi's concerns seem valid. If we lose too many soldiers in the liberation of Xuzhou, will it be harder to take Ru Nan and Xuchang?" Sun Quan sighed.

Zhou Yu nodded, and turned to Lu Meng. "How do you think we can take Xuzhou?"

"What do you mean?" Lu Meng groaned. "You have not grown cowardly have you? Cao Zhi's forces have sent this envoy, meaning that they probably expect us to except whatever silly offer they might make. But we are the forces of Dong Wu, who hold a massive frontier from Shou Chun to Jiangling. We should march forward and take what is ours, especially when our enemies are caught completely off guard! Do we need to accept offers from weak and pathetic factions?"

"Our enemy is Cao Pi, not Cao Zhi. Every book on military strategy ever written emphasizes the need to use another man's soldiers instead of our own whenever possible, and for good reason. If Cao Zhi's forces can help serve as our buffer against Cao Zhang, as well as assist us in conquering Wei, we would be fools to discard this opportunity! Zhou Yu retorted.

"Fool! We can have Xuzhou, with no need to give them Chen Liu. Once we take Xuzhou, Cao Zhi's forces will crumble as Cao Pi will surely march through Baozhou." Lu Meng's eyes flashed with rage.

"Cao Zhi can have Chen Liu. It has few resources anyway! And what makes you think Jia Xu or Sima Yi would take such a risk when our conquest of Xuzhou, assuming we actually succeed with minimal casualties, makes Ru Nan that much more vulnerable as Xu Zhou grants us a much larger population base? For all we know, Cao Zhi would throw everything he has left to retake the city. Cao Zhi has a sizable reserve, and though many of these troops are stationed near the border with Cao Zhang the latter has little reason to attack his little brother. Cao Zhang would be far more concerned with Wei's stronghold at Shang Dang than wasting his time and manpower by attacking Cao Zhi.

"Those two have coordinated their rebellion and have kept their makeshift alliance for good reason. Each serves as the other's buffer against Wei, and Cao Zhang needs Cao Zhi to hold us off. If we get too greedy, Cao Zhang may actually rush to Cao Zhi's aid and fight us! I fear that should we go with your plan it is very likely that the cost will make an attack on Ru Nan impossible."

"Your plan makes us look like cowards. Even if he has such a reserve, we need not fear whatever gnats Cao Zhi might throw at us."

"Why bother having that reserve fall upon us when we can use it to weaken Wei's positions?"

"I am appalled that you of all people are our Supreme Commander! Chen Liu does not have a large population, but it has a sizable wealth of gold. Although Xu Chang may have more gold, we should take the opportunity to win both vast storehouses of wealth rather than handing Chen Liu over to them. My Lord, it is clear that Zhou Yu has no love for your reign. Grant me leadership of this campaign, and you will have Xu Zhou along with Cao Pi's head. Wu's border will stretch north across Xuzhou and Xu Chang, culminating with the fall of Wancheng and, since Zhuge Liang will no doubt focus his efforts on taking Chang'an, Xiangyang as well! Shu will tremble before us and Wei will be no more. Cao Zhang and what remains of Liu Bei's armies will be the only armies standing in our way!" Lu Meng puffed with pride.

Sun Shangxiang nearly reached for her chakrums, but to her surprise Sun Quan merely groaned aloud. "I do not need my advisors to be calling each other names when we have an important guest. We will accept Cao Zhi's envoy, and we will hear what they have to say. If their offer is indeed weak, I will appoint you, Lu Meng, as leader and you can crush them all. With your plan the alliance with Shu becomes worthless anyhow. But I doubt Cao Zhi or Yang Xiu would be stupid enough to waste our time. Xu Chang will most definitely be ours, even if we have to give them Chen Liu. Frankly, I just want a clear path to Luoyang, and if Cao Zhi can help me rip through Wei I have no problems humoring him."

* * *

Jiang Wei could not believe what he was seeing.

Zhang He's uniform had changed. Instead of wearing the proud, dark blue banners of Wei, he had changed into the teal uniform of Cao Zhang. Prince Zhang should have been supporting his elder brother, the Emperor of Wei. He should have been rallying the northern armies to aid Cao Pi in reuniting the realm. Instead, Cao Zhang was leading a band of rebels with Zhang He as one of their champions. It was distressing.

The young commander had been in training under Zhang He, hoping to gain more insight in the art of war. Although Zhang He had lost the battle of Hanzhong his opponent was the famed Zhuge Liang, and thus few in Wei could ever blame him for that. Yet now he had chosen to turn against Wei! He sided with forces that wished to destroy their nation from within. Jiang Wei could only look upon his superior with shame.

But when everyone around him began to change their uniform, Jiang Wei realized that his only chance was to do the same. But while they burned their uniforms the Wei loyalist kept his hidden among his other belongings, and swore that one day he would return to Wei with all the information he could gather. Who had rebelled against Wei? What were their ranks? Where were the main supply bases of these rebel forces? This information would surely help Jia Xu and Sima Yi in their quest to reunite the great Empire of Wei, and Jiang Wei would not fail them!

* * *

Sun Quan's jaw hit the ground when he met Cao Zhi's envoy in the guest house.

The envoy was Yang Xiu himself!

Behind Sun Quan were Zhou Yu and Lu Meng, the two commanders Sun Quan hand-picked to intimidate Cao Zhi's messenger into submission. Zhou Yu was a face that everyone in China knew at this point, whereas Lu Meng was someone any enemy of Wu would be wise to fear.

"Master Yang, it is an honor to meet you in person." Sun Quan began. The look in Yang Xiu's eyes proved that introductions were unnecessary: he knew everyone in this room.

"The honor is mine, Lord Sun Quan. I thank you for meeting me on such a short notice."

"Either way, a great man like yourself would not have journeyed so long and far without a purpose. What great idea do you have in mind?" Sun Quan smiled.

Yang Xiu's eyebrow twitched. "But of course. Esteemed Lord of Wu, I come to offer a proposition."

"Obviously. So, let's hear it." Lu Meng grunted.

Zhou Yu grimaced, and Yang Xiu could have sworn that there was sympathy in the admiral's eyes.

"Well, we both have a common foe: the Emperor of Wei. Cao Pi seized the Han throne and has rallied much of Lord Cao Cao's old force. He suppresses the people and torments Heaven and Earth with his schemes. Master Ma Teng led Xiliang's famed cavalry against Cao Pi, but the sly Jia Xu crushed their forces at Chang'an and convinced Han Sui to surrender. But even with that victory, Cao Pi's armies have shown their weak points. Of course, we would not be having this conversation had my lord or Lord Cao Zhang failed to rise against that tyrant." Yang Xiu spoke, but Lu Meng cut him off.

"Yes, yes, we know all that. You and Xu Shu succeeded in rallying portions of Wei into open rebellion, with Cao Zhi and Cao Zhang serving as your respective rulers. You recently took Xu Zhou and forced Zhang Liao to flee back to Xu Chang. These are all impressive gains, but until recently you were one of our most famous and renowned foes. Give me a good reason why I should not kill y-."

Before Lu Meng could finish, Sun Quan spoke.

"Please, go on, Master Yang."

"Of course." Yang Xiu tried to avoid eye contact with Lu Meng. "The fall of Xu Zhou has shown the stark weaknesses in Cao Pi's rule, and I propose an alliance against Wei to force Cao Pi to bow before the righteous. My lord's armies will march upon Chen Liu and force Cao Pi to engage us in open battle. You brave warriors of Wu can strike Ru Nan. If both cities fall, Xu Chang will be laid bare, and when it is liberated by our alliance the people of the central plains can finally breathe a sigh of relief. Without such an alliance, our mighty warriors will waste their lives fighting each other as well as those Wei bandits.

"You warriors of Wu are wise, and have established an alliance with Shu. Shu will certainly assist by striking Chang'an and forcing Wei to fight a two-front war, but if your alliance with us never comes to pass any victory at Chang'an or at Ru Nan now cannot be certain. If we are at each other's throats Cao Pi can mobilize his men to hold a Wusian or Shu advance since my lord's armies would have to protect ourselves from your great might. And you would not be able to march confidently as my lord's forces are more than strong enough to threaten if not take Shou Chun. Divided we all suffer, but united we can crush Wei once and for all."

"Do you have any plans should our alliance succeed in the liberation of Xu Chang?" Zhou Yu asked.

Yang Xiu smiled. "Admiral, you of all people should know that there are no certainties in battle. Once Xu Chang is liberated, we can discuss our future then. Now we should consider the most expedient means for Xu Chang's liberation, not bicker on details that rely on fate's decision."

Zhou Yu nodded. "My lord, I do not see how it would be unreasonable to accept Master Yang's proposal."

Lu Meng glared at Zhou Yu, but Sun Quan nodded as well. "Master Yang, it is quite reassuring indeed to think that we can watch Cao Pi's dreams crumble to ashes. I accept your proposal."

* * *

Zhuge Liang and Fa Zheng searched every fort, checkpoint, and military base, rooting out lazy soldiers and incompetent commanders. All of Shu was in readiness. Xu Zhou's fall marked the beginning of the end for the Wei traitors and their corrupt rule. Cao Pi was bound to suffer for his crimes against Han and the people of Han. Victory was preordained.

But even though victory was certain, Zhuge Liang was no stranger to loss. Many soldiers had died since Shu Han swore to restore the Han Dynasty. Their sacrifices might have been avoided, as Fa Zheng was quick to remind him, and Zhuge Liang knew that better soldiers would hasten Han's victory over Wei. So every fort across Shu earned a visit by either of Shu's great strategists, and the entire nation prepared itself for this final, epic campaign.

His dreams were finally within his reach once more, and Zhuge Liang could not let them fail again.

* * *

Among Cao Zhang's strategists, there were two men of great renown. One was Xu Shu. Although many doubted his loyalty because of Xu Shu's service to Liu Bei in days long past, Cao Zhang relied on Xu Shu throughout his conquest of the north. In the eyes of his current lord, Xu Shu could do no wrong: how could an old comrade betray his superior? When Wang Lang, the other notable strategist in his army, noted that Cao Zhang's own faction was betraying his brother, and many of his father's loyalists, Cao Zhang merely reiterated that it was Cao Pi who betrayed Cao Zhang and every northern commander by ignoring their sacrifices against the Mongolians, the Wu Huan, and, most importantly, Gongsun Gong.

As for Wang Lang, he was a man versed in many battles. Having fought Sun Ce long ago, and moved to Qing province when things quieted down, Wang Lang had lived a long life. Yet when Cao Zhi rebelled the old man decided that he'd rather not obey the likes of Yang Xiu and moved north to serve Cao Zhang. It was clear that the star of Wei, or more accurately the star of Cao Pi, had fallen and that Wei would soon be crushed by her old rivals and the 'rebel' armies.

Yet both men found the actions of a recently promoted Lieutenant to be quite strange.

Jiang Wei was not subtle. Although he rode alongside Cao Zhang's finest and trained with the best of them, he often spoke of Cao Cao's old glories and how warriors like Zhang Liao and Xiahou Dun were ideal. Considering the position of the faction he served, this was not a very wise move. The young commander was very passionate and was full of energy: he would often spar with Xiahou Yuan and managed to tackle the older general in three out of five wrestling matches. Gemeral Zhang He, Jiang Wei's immediate superior, often spoke of how impressed he was of the younger man's skills.

But though the other commanders praised Jiang Wei, Wang Lang and Xu Shu were not amused. The former had other things to worry about, though, namely how his superior (Xu Shu) seemed very eager to begin a campaign against Wei even through the bitter cold of winter began to bear down on them. The latter, however, kept both his eyes fixed on Jiang Wei's person at all times.

The younger commander began to request information shared by their southern allies: namely, Cao Zhi's roster of officers and their plans for a joint invasion of Wei. Yang Xiu was just as eager as Xu Shu to begin an assault on Cao Pi's armies, and a joint strike would surely torment Jia Xu and Sima Yi. Shu and Wu could begin an attack of their own from the south, and few believed that Wei could handle a four-pronged assault in its current state.

Naturally, the request for war plans was promptly ignored. Why would Yang Xiu or even Cheng Yu hand over such important information to some low-ranking officer in an allied camp? If it was Xu Shu's request they could compare notes in private, perhaps, but some minor officer was of little consequence. Still, Jiang Wei's request for a list of officers was not unreasonable: most commanders had to recognize between friend and foe, and the likelihood that any of Cao Zhang's officers would turn hostile towards Cao Zhi was almost null as both factions needed each other to handle bigger threats like Wei and Wu.

So as Jiang Wei snatched the officer roster eagerly, Xu Shu kept his eyes on him like a hawk.

And that was when the young commander made a silly mistake.

Jiang Wei was, if nothing else, a man of passion and bravery. But these talents did not work well for one who thought of himself as a master strategist. Bravery was one thing, but impassioned bravado was another. As an untested commander who requested information that would be incredibly useful if the enemy managed to intercept it, Jiang Wei had drawn quite a bit of attention to himself. Yang Xiu decided to embellish the list a bit, to make it differ from the one Xu Shu undoubtedly had in his possession. He added names of some of his lower-ranked sergeants and more than a few grunts in his ranks, adding notes that suggested that they were powerful, burly men with the strength of dozens of typical soldiers. If Jiang Wei showed any sign of distress by this 'news,' it would reveal his true colors.

When Jiang Wei received such a list, he turned pale. If Cao Zhi's armies, which were rumored to be filled of mostly scholarly men with few great warriors, were actually augmented by such mighty warriors, could Cao Zhang's faction be more powerful than anticipated as well? Cao Zhang had not provided his own men with such a list, since the threat of Wei spies was too great, but Cao Zhi's army had the unfortunate and uncomfortable position of being stuck between Cao Zhang and Sun Quan's armies. Cao Zhi had to rely on Cao Zhang to ensure that he would not be gobbled up by Wu, so any demands for information by Cao Zhang's staff would likely be obeyed. Jiang Wei had no doubt that Yang Xiu was genuinely bragging the might of Cao Zhi's army, hoping to prove to Cao Zhang's forces that Cao Zhi's were not impotent or incompetent.

He eagerly wrote a letter, labeling it as a letter to his mother in Tianshui, and requesting that it be rerouted through Xuchang for faster delivery. After handing it to a civilian merchant who would undoubtedly return to Wei's territory (economic activity between Wei and her rebel states was still quite high among the common people, after all), Jiang Wei hoped that his letter would reach Sima Yi or Jia Xu in time.

But that very merchant received a very well-priced incentive to give the letter to Xu Shu.

When Cao Zhang's finest began the hunt for this obvious Wei spy, Jiang Wei fled. He tore off his army uniform, hid the Wei uniform among whatever belongings he could carry and ran as fast as he could for the Wei border. Ultimately, his pursuers turned back when faced with the possibility of getting cut down by Wei snipers and crossbows.

Having successfully gathered a small amount of information, Jiang Wei put on his Wei uniform and handed himself over to Jia Xu.

* * *

"So, you are certain of the lad's authenticity? For all we know, he could be a double-agent."

"From the looks of things, they wanted to kill him. No, I do not think we need to doubt his sincerity. I am indeed unwilling to place him on the front lines, for if this is an elaborate ploy he certainly won't be able to take troops along with him should he decide to turn on us during an enemy attack."

Sima Yi shook his head. "Sir, even placing him on reserve is a threat. He could just as easily gather information on _us_, and hand that information over to Xu Shu or Yang Xiu."

"General, I believe an overly cautious approach will only serve to weaken morale and trust among our troops. The last thing we need is for everyone to doubt one another. The information Jiang Wei has given us is most likely fake: look at how exaggerated the descriptions of several of these 'officers' are. No, if Yang Xiu would hand over fake information to someone he suspects, expecting that information to reach our hands it means that he either hopes we overestimate his abilities or that we fail to attack and instead fortify our positions. Considering that we are unable to attack him without Cao Zhang's armies getting in our way, I would think that if Yang Xiu hopes to mount an attack he will find our forces to be reinforced... Unless of course they are planning something more."

"Something more? The likelihood that Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi will conduct a two-pronged assault is high, but our defenses at Shang Dang and Chenliu are more than prepared for them. The only weak point in our lines is at Runan, and we should send someone to help reinforce that flank."

"Indeed. It seems the draft I ordered has not replenished our lines fast enough. I will go to Runan, and ensure that the fortress is well-secured. You ought to head for Chang'an to help secure that region and keep an eye on Han Sui, for although he has surrendered we cannot afford to place blind faith in him. That would be foolish."

"It would be foolish indeed, sir. The rebels are well secure and we cannot afford to face another rebellion on another front. I will order Pang De to meet me at Chang'an, with all the Xiliang riders he can rally. Han Sui should be fine on his own: his relations with the Qiang allow him to secure the region with little trouble. Should the enemy fail to attack us, I will meet you back here in the capital on a later, more amiable date."

"Let us hope that will be so, Sima Zhongda, for should we face an assault now I am not confident that we will succeed. Something tells me that Yang Xiu and Xu Shu's reactions hide something more... Something terrible. I doubt your stay at Chang'an will be so relaxing either: pay close attention to the southwest!"

At that Sima Yi barked. "Hah! If Shu strikes now they cannot win... Unless of course the rebels attack you at the same time. If that's fate's decision I'm sure we'd love the challenge!"

Jia Xu watched his subordinate strut away. Was Sima Yi's confidence misplaced?

* * *

"_Zhang Liao, you will be stationed at Chenliu. There is a very high probability that rebel forces will attack your position. I know you dislike my policies, but I should hope your loyalty to Wei overrules any discomfort on your part. Wei faces her darkest hour, and should you fail here we may lose everything._

"_Xiahou Dun, you will secure Shang Dang. It is extremely likely that the northern rebels will engage your position. Hold the line for as long as you can. Failure is unacceptable."_

Jia Xu left both cities in their care, wincing at the thought that Wei simply lacked the reserve to help fortify them both should the enemy attack. It seemed to be an opportune time for their enemies: Xuzhou was lost, their call for a nation-wide draft had failed to produce adequate results, and Shu and Wu seemed emboldened because of the rebellion. He clasped his hands together as his carriage entered Runan: would fate let him hold the line against the hordes of traitors and deluded fools, or would Wei collapse from an overwhelming assault?

* * *

In Hangzhou, Zhuge Liang stood poised in front of a vast array of soldiers.

Sixty thousand troops answered his call to arms, and he spoke to them loudly and proudly.

"Soldiers! Wei has shown the cracks in her rule. Two sons of Cao have turned on their eldest brother, and lead sizable armies to crush the Wei army. We will not squander this opportunity. Now, we will march upon the very gates of Chang'an itself! We will seize the city and cling onto the Eastern Capital as our armies advance upon Chencang. That fortress cannot hope to resist our assault! I will lead the charge against Chang'an through the Wuzhang plains.

"Fa Zheng will march alongside me in this endeavor, while Generals Guan Yu and Master Sun Qian engage Chencang and, should they succeed, advance towards Tianshui. They are ordered to ensure that any attempts by Wei's western armies to reinforce Chang'an will fail, and if Han Sui actually decides to save Chang'an Guan Yu must stop him. We cannot allow Wei to stop us now. We cannot allow Wei to deny us our victory: Shu Han shall lead Han's forces to victory once more. The rebels will be destroyed! Men, Han shall prevail!"

* * *

When Zhang Liao lost Xuzhou, the fort at Yin Shang, located dangerously close to Wu's border at Shou Chun, was abandoned. Its soldiers fled towards Ru Nan, and left wooden mannequins in their place. As Zhou Yu entered Shou Chun, his scouts fed him this wonderful news.

"Yang Xiu has offered the following plan: we must strike Ru Nan first in order to give his troops a chance to engage Chenliu. Since Chenliu is located so close to Xu Chang, Wei will not make a move unless Ru Nan falls. Their defenses in those territories will be steadfast, and the Cao Zhi army will have little chance to break through. I'm sure we would not want there to be any chance for them to overwhelm Chenliu and make a beeline for Xu Chang either.

"Men, the fall of Ru Nan will herald the end of Wei, and our humiliating losses at Xiangyang will be avenged. Cao Ren is stationed in nearby Wancheng, so I want Lu Meng to counter him should we succeed in this endeavor. Should Ru Nan fall, I will lead our men in the rush towards Xu Chang, and we will signal Yang Xiu to attack Chenliu. The two pronged assault on Chenliu and Xu Chang will surely collapse what is left of Wei's defenses in the region, and our comrades will be avenged. Wu will win the day!" Zhou Yu cried as the legions of Wu cheered.

When Cao Cao held the young Han Emperor in his grasp, would he have imagined that, just over twenty years later, his son would fail to secure their hold over China? Would he have imagined the day when Zhou Yu, Zhuge Liang, Yang Xiu, and Xu Shu would join forces and march upon the central plains? Jia Xu and Sima Yi would face their greatest trial yet, a trial that would determine China's ultimate fate!


	13. Iron Strategists

Author's Note: What can I say? In life, there are times when we get very busy and are unable to write or do certain leisurely tasks like write a third rate fanfic based on a bunch of people who died nearly two thousand years ago. :)

This chapter is longer than usual. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 13: Iron Strategists

It had been years since he left his hometown. Once, he was a dishonored general, banished by his lord and forced to flee to another realm.

But Zhang Ren had found a new place amongst these Wusians. Although they did not have many words of comfort for the men of Shu, Zhang Ren had been banished from that land and they believed that he was like them: abandoned by the people who pledged to aid him and disregarded for his talents even though he had given his former superiors great service. Zhang Ren had slain Pang Tong, slain the Young Phoenix! Surely that had earned him some renown!

Yet those in Shu cursed him for "killing Liu Bei's left arm," and the few who remained loyal to Liu Zhang would scowl at his name, groaning that it was Zhang Ren that marked the end of Liu Zhang's reign.

There was nothing left for him in Shu, he realized, yet here, on the frontlines of Zhou Yu's expedition towards Ru Nan, he was glorified cannon fodder. As the commander of Wu's scout brigade, Zhang Ren had orders to verify Wei's chain of command in Ru Nan. Who was in charge of that garrison? Approximately how many soldiers did they have? Where was their weakest point, and were there any gaps in the terrain that could prove beneficial or fatal for Wu's finest? Zhou Yu entrusted Zhang Ren with these responsibilities, but the latter commander's very rank and station made him vulnerable to enemy attack. As a frontliner, should the enemy wisen up and root out Wu's scouts and spies Zhang Ren would be an easy target for them.

Still, Liu Zhang would have never trusted Zhang Ren with such a responsibility, and the commander hoped not to disappoint.

"Sir, we've spotted the first enemy encampment to the northwest."

Zhang Ren nodded at his younger subordinate. This lieutenant had a perpetual grim frown on his face, and it was unnerving when other officers would crack a joke only for this lieutenant to glare at them. "Have you confirmed their leader?"

"Their banners read "Jia," sir. As you know, there are only a handful of notable commanders with that name, and one of them defected to Cao Zhang some time ago."

Zhang Ren grit his teeth. "Yes, which means the other can be none other than Jia Xu. This is not good news. Send a rider back to our main camp. The Supreme Commander must know of this."

* * *

When Zhou Yu received Zhang Ren's latest report, his face turned pale.

Lu Meng grunted. "It's Jia Xu, isn't it? He is in command of Ru Nan's garrison. Well, anyone with half a brain would have sent a tried and tested commander to guard this city. Ru Nan is too important for Wei to lose and Jia Xu would obviously know that. What are you afraid of?"

Zhou Yu shut his eyes for a moment, and sighed. "You are forgetting that that man managed to fend of Cao Cao's armies with nothing more than a semi-competent commander and, at one point, a routed army that had recently been defeated in a skirmish. This is a man who can make playthings of formidable commanders like Li Jue and Duan Wei. To fear him would be foolish of course, but to prepare for battle against him is common sense. If we march out confidently now, Jia Xu will show us why and how we are fools. I do not want to see more of our men die in this war, and for their sake we must tread carefully."

And Lu Meng stamped his foot. "We have the upper hand, and you are worried about some unseen threat. Jia Xu is not an idiot, but he is not omnipotent. Had our lord made me leader of the van, I would be dancing in the streets of Ru Nan with Jia Xu's head. You, on the other hand, cry and moan about how Jia Xu might kill some of our troops. I refuse to witness this idiocy. I request command of a legion of soldiers, and I will march towards Wancheng. While you attack Jia Xu here, however long that takes, I will make sure Cao Ren will be unable to reinforce Wei's positions. How does that sound, oh great commander?"

Zhou Yu's eyes flashed with anger, but he nodded. "Your impatience might lead you to your doom against Cao Ren, but perhaps his teachings will be more effective than my nagging. Go then, General Lu. If you can somehow defeat Cao Ren with that attitude, I might consider granting you a pay raise. As it stands, I certainly need to hold him off. Do not fail us."

Lu Meng grinned. "Rest assured, I will bring our lord Cao Ren's head, and Lord Sun Quan will certainly reconsider our current arrangement. Perhaps I will be Supreme Commander and you will be a mere Admiral, Admiral!" And with that Lu Meng departed.

Zhou Yu took note of the officers who followed Lu Meng. With an entire legion withdrawing from his field of operations, would Gongjin be strong enough to overwhelm Jia Xu?

* * *

"Master Jia, our scouts have grave news: Wu has begun its attack upon this position." A Wei lieutenant bowed low.

"I knew it. I knew it! Yang Xiu's plotting could not have been an isolated incident. He must have arranged Wu to attack our position. If Wu has conducted this attack without making a deal with Cao Zhi first, nothing would stop Yang Xiu from advancing upon Shou Chun now. Wu would not attack this position: it is too vulnerable. No, if Wu had not negotiated with Cao Zhi, Sun Quan would be ordering his men to strike Wancheng. Cao Ren would be in my shoes today.

"But Yang Xiu wanted us to stay put, which means that he knew Wu would attack. With Wu distracting us, Yang Xiu can hit Chen Liu... I warned Zhang Liao, and I hope that General heeded my warning, but that warning won't save me. Who is the enemy commander?"

"It seems it is Admiral Zhou Yu himself."

At that Jia Xu sighed. "Rally your troops, lieutenant. We will show these southerners the pride of Wei. Zhou Yu is no fool, but we are not weak either!"

* * *

Though her men held this firm encampment deep in enemy territory, Sun Shangxiang found it prudent to survey her troops.

Her mother continued to ramble on about the 'flower of youth,' and how Shangxiang should not whither away. Sun Quan had succeeded in providing grandchildren for Lady Wu, but Shangxiang, daughter of Sun Jian and the sole tigress of Jiangdong, had no cubs to continue that line. Her mother continued to nag and nag, and Quan simply groaned at the idea that his line would have competition from one of his own commanders.

But Shangxiang was in no mood to think of motherhood. The land was in ruins: Xiangyang was scarred, North China was reeling from the Gongsun fiasco, and now more blood would be shed. How could one new life replenish the millions who died since this civil war began? No, Gongjin showed her much love and affection early in their marriage, but with war plans flaring and troops needing drills, Zhou Yu was less attentive towards his wife.

And she did not mind. The Tigress was no mother hen, even if time had begun to take its toll.

But as she barked orders to her soldiers, she felt something strange in the pit of her stomach. Her husband had spent some particularly spirited nights with her for the past week, and she owed it to the fierce battle that was to come, but that jolt... Could it be?

Even if that was the case, Sun Shangxiang had no time to think of motherhood! All of China depended on her, how could she be selfish enough to care for a single child?

* * *

A massive wood stood alongside the road to Ru Nan, and this was unexpected. They were close to the central plains, yet these trees were too thick to resemble that famed flatland. Zhang Ren stood rigidly before his superior, explaining the situation.

"Although the western and northern edges of the city are flat and relatively clear, the eastern portion has a sizable wood. My men spotted movement within the trees, and frankly, sir, if I were an enemy commander I too would prepare an ambush there."

"Indeed." Zhou Yu nodded. "Jia Xu would certainly prepare a defense in that manner. And he would certainly realize that I'd be aware of that. But what can I do in such a situation? Our horsemen are used to grasslands, not flinging themselves through narrow gaps in the trees. Our soldiers would have much greater mobility if they took the road, but taking the road also leaves them vulnerable to archers... Not to mention our heavy infantry and their ability (or lack thereof) to slog through woodland..."

Zhang Ren sighed. "Our movement would be quite slow, sir, but we have no choice. The only way for us to reach Ru Nan in time would be to go through these woods. The enemy has every advantage here, as he is quite adept at swinging through trees and falling upon us when we least expect it."

"Very well. Relay my orders: we will march through these woods with great care and vigilance. The enemy is certain to strike us there, but if he fails to have the element of surprise we may very well prevail."

* * *

"Master Jia, the enemy has begun to march through the woods, as you predicted." A blue-shirted archer bowed before the famed strategist.

Jia Xu nodded. "Because Zhou Yu literally has no choice. If he takes too long, the likelihood of reinforcements is too great... Even if, in this particular scenario, he would have little to fear."

And at that he sighed.

"Zhou Yu has no idea how vulnerable I am. And an empty city ploy would be useless because Zhou Yu would immediately call my bluff. I must use this paltry force to hold back the Wusian tide... Never did I expect to be in such dire straights. The Emperor refused my request for reinforcements, and so Ru Nan is undermanned in such a critical time. Even so, I will hold these southerners back for as long as it takes!"

* * *

Gan Ning handed Zhou Yu a strange letter as the Wu army slipped through the trees.

"My raiders attacked a Wei rider as he was leaving the city. That rider happened to have this on him."

Zhou Yu read the letter, and his eyes widened. "If this is a trick, then Jia Xu knows me far too well. But even if it is true, it means that our enemy will fight to the death, for he is cornered and all the great books of strategy have warned about foes with nothing left to lose. According to this, the garrison of Ru Nan will not receive reinforcements due to 'more pressing matters' at Chen Liu and Chang'an. Jia Xu knows he is finished, so he will fight with everything he has. Men, double your efforts. We face an enemy who is not afraid to die."

* * *

As Wu's finest marched through the thicket, Wei troops eagerly pounced on them.

"Now, men! For Da Wei! For the Cao Clan! For all those who died in Chi Bi! Kill these southerners and water the fields with their blood!" Jia Xu's lieutenants cried as Wei snipers and heavy cavalry fell upon their foes from all sides.

"We're surrounded!" Zhang Ren cried out, his own troops rushing to protect him from enemy arrows.

The cries of war surrounded him once more, but Zhou Yu would not let those screams of pain weaken his resolve. With a mighty cry he flung himself through the trees and literally kicked a Wei sniper in the face before hacking away at the entire sniper battalion. Arrows struck his robe only to meet rather thick armor, for Zhou Yu was not Lu Bu and would not risk his life so foolishly.

With several Wei snipers in disarray, Gan Ning let out a war cry and Wu's infantry answered him. They charged at the scattered Wei lines and hacked away. Ru Nan's soil was indeed covered in blood that day, but much of it was not Wusian as Jia Xu's men had hoped.

Shangxiang, however, noticed that something seemed wrong. Wei's snipers were getting killed by the dozen, but what of their mounted units? She called to Zhang Ren to ready Wu's own snipers, and sure enough Gan Ning's men faced hails of arrows. Many of Wu's finest warriors screamed as arrows pierced their eyes and tore through their flesh. However, their loss was not in vain. Wu's snipers answered the enemy's attack with their own! Horses and men came tumbling down, covered in a thick red liquid. The southerners who died were quickly avenged.

In a matter of hours, Ru Nan's sniper corps and its batallions of famed mounted archers were all gone. Though Gan Ning's regiment had also been decimated, most of Wu's soldiers remained: Wei had failed to cause much damage to the Wu camp as a whole, though they had a sizable share of kills. Many Wusian soldiers survived to avenge their comrades, and to take Ru Nan once and for all.

* * *

"Our ambush failed." Jia Xu spoke simply as a Wei archer came running to tell him the news.

"Yes, my lord... What shall we do?"

At that Jia Xu simply stared listlessly out a nearby window. "In the name of the Emperor, we must hold this city. That means we fight to the bitter end. I had hoped our snipers would have killed several Wusian officers, but they failed in that task. Thus, all I have left are some cavalry and Heavy Infantry. They will have to hold the gates once Wu troops begin to pour in. My archers are gone, and we lack enough crossbowmen to make a convincing last stand."

"Master Jia... You must escape and warn the Imperial Court! No one expected Wu's attack to be so fierce!" A Wei lieutenant stammered.

"No one expected such an attack because they were idiots. They assumed that Yang Xiu would maintain the status quo and rely on Cao Zhang for survival. They assumed that Zhuge Liang would lack the reserve to lead an assault on the western fortresses of Chencang and Chang'an. Do not for one minute believe that Wu's attack is an isolated incident. The rebels will charge. Shu will charge. With all our enemies closing in on us, we are finished."

"Master Jia, that is..."

"Treason? Perhaps. But as a strategist it is my duty to analyze data. If such data does not fit our ideal, rosy vision of Wei everlasting, so be it. You all know that I informed Cao Pi of my immediate situation and asked for reinforcements. You all know what his answer was. The Emperor does not care for our lives: he must be thinking that Wu will only take Ru Nan and leave his precious capital alone, the same way they overran Shou Chun but did not march any further. We assumed that the status quo would remain: we paid for it with the rebellion, and we pay for it again today. Get to your posts, men. May your deaths be quick."

* * *

The Wusian army regrouped at the edge of the wood. Ru Nan's gates lie before them, and when they fell the battle would be over!

"Admiral, the enemy still has a sizable force of Heavy Infantry, but we have more than enough crossbowmen and snipers to counter them." Zhang Ren reported.

"Knowing Jia Xu, this will be his final gambit. He must be planning to use his remaining troops to plug the gates while he withdraws. Order several riders to patrol the other gates. We will smash down the east gate, but prepare battering rams to take down the north gate as well. Leave those rams lightly guarded, for that will give Jia Xu the impression that he can escape by taking them out. When Jia Xu tries to flee, our riders will intercept him, and with Jia Xu captured Ru Nan's remaining forces will have no choice but to surrender." Zhou Yu ordered.

"Zhou Yu must have a poor opinion of me if this is his plan." Jia Xu muttered from the north gate's guard quarters as Wusian battering rams came slamming against the gate. "I suppose he will be shocked, though, when he realizes that I don't intend to run." The Wei strategist shrugged.

Wusian forces hacked away at the east gate, which finally collapsed before them. As expected, a horde of Wei heavy infantry stood proudly, making it impossible for Wu forces to simply enter the city. Wusian crossbowmen and snipers promptly fired, and the southerners were shocked to find that few enemy crossbowmen returned fire: the enemy simply seemed content to just die. With the situation so dire, why weren't they panicking and fleeing?

When the Wei infantry finally fell before their bolts and arrows, Wu's finest charged through the fallen gate. As the north gate also collapsed, the Wu siege units waited for an attack that never came. Wu's troops combed the streets, clashing with Wei guards who came charging out of houses and storehouses. Soon, the Admiral led a personal squad, with Gan Ning, Sun Shangxiang, and Lu Xun, to march across the city wall, clearing out every guard post they found.

But when they reached the northern guardhouse, they saw a surprising sight. A squad of Wei crossbowmen met them, and out came Jia Xu, with hands raised.

Zhou Yu immediately came to a halt, with his men forming a protective circle around him.

Jia Xu smiled.

"What is the meaning of this, Jia Xu of Wuwei?"

And Jia Xu laughed.

"I surrender, Zhou Yu. Do what you will, for I am your prisoner. As I'm sure you know, I objected to Wei's rise from the start. Cao Cao's eldest son is an idiot who seized power far too quickly. He is an insult to his father and all the men who died for the Cao clan. I'm sure you are also aware of Emperor Cao Pi's refusal to send reinforcements to this position. The warriors you faced on your way here were literally all I had left."

Zhou Yu froze. "Just over 15,000 men? I refuse to believe this! You had a legion of snipers and an entire battalion of heavy infantry, but that would barely be enough to handle a dedicated supply raid, let alone a full invasion! Ru Nan is not a mere border town, it is a metropolis, a notable river port and the very gateway to Xu Chang. For Cao Pi to simply throw it away..."

"Is proof of his complete lack of care. Or incompetence, but I've said enough treasonous words already. I'm sure you expected a titanic battle, and I suspect you were extremely worried whether you would be able to continue on through the central plains, but as you can see my position was undefendable and you will be able to continue with your main mission. With any luck, you might reach the capital. Ru Nan is not far from Xu Chang after all."

"So the great Jia Xu chooses to just roll over and submit? What happened to the man who sent Cao Cao fleeing for his life in Wancheng?"

At that Jia Xu gave Zhou Yu a cold stare. "Do not for one second assume that I have 'lost my touch.' As I told you, I objected to Wei from the beginning. Now I realize the extent of my error: I let a boy whose greed and callous disregard for life seize power, and allowed him to let so many people die to fulfill his dreams. It would be a joke to say that I am a scrupulous man, but even I cannot sit by and watch this madness continue.

"We strategists are blessed with knowledge and the wisdom to use that knowledge, and for the longest time I used my skills to keep myself alive in this sickening, cutthroat, and insane world. But what use am I if I allow such madness to continue? I would be a ruffian, a bandit. I would be..."

"The Jia Xu who served Li Jue and Guo Si. Yet even then you tried to restrain Li Jue from his baser instincts, and did what you could to protect Emperor Xian. Soon you joined Zhang Xiu instead of remaining with that bandit. You are not an evil man, Jia Xu. One that is motivated by self-interest as you have noted, but I did not think you would sit by while the world remained in chaos and do nothing to relieve that intense suffering. Very well. What counsel will you give me in this critical hour?"

Jia Xu's face flashed with surprise, and then he smiled.

"Admiral, you have come this far on your own. Did you really just ask me for advice? The advice I give would probably differ little from your own plans. So all I will say is: move forth! Seize Xuchang in a swift gambit and force Cao Pi to throw down his scepter. … If it is necessary, put him out of his misery and save more lives in the process. Wei is finished. It was a lie from the start, but let us stop letting that brat delude the people."

Zhou Yu nodded slowly. "Jia Xu of Wuwei, I ask that you join my army as a strategist."

Sun Shangxiang, Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Zhang Ren, and many others in Zhou Yu's retinue had appalled looks on their faces, but one look at Zhou Yu's face showed that he was serious. Their great enemy, the man who guided Cao Cao's legions against them at Chi Bi, was asked to join them in their crusade against Wei. Who would have thought this day could come? What made Zhou Yu believe he could trust Jia Xu?

But Jia Xu's response was even more strange. He simply bowed and said: "Zhou Yu of Lu Jiang, I am at your service. Admiral, may the people prosper when this madness has ended. My life is yours."

* * *

When the Wusian army attacked Ru Nan, the warriors of Shu had deployed from Hangzhou and stood poised before Wei's fortress of Chencang.

"This is it, men! When Chencang falls we can seize all of northwest Wei, and Chang'an will be within our grasp! Han has suffered for too long. Han has been forced to hide in this province. Hanzhong, Xiang Yang, and Chengdu are small and weak compared to all of China. Han once spread from Mo Ling to Xi Liang, from Liaodong to Jiaozhi. All that is north and all that is south belonged to us.

"Yet our Emperor was betrayed by his own ministers. His eunuchs made him into a joke. Our hopes: He Jin, Huangfu Song, perhaps Yuan Shao, died before they could save the Empire. We ran here and secured these lands, and now we shall retake our capitals. From here we can slowly crush what is left of the rebels and restore our Empire!

"Let us fight for Han's future! Let us fight for the people who trusted us for centuries! Let us restore our honor and glory! For the Liu Dynasty! For Han!"

As Zhuge Liang raised his feather fan, the warriors of Shu cheered.

Fa Zheng simply shrugged. "That's assuming we'll actually take Chang'an and Luoyang." He muttered. Thankfully, no one heard him.

* * *

Behind the great walls of Chencang, Zhong Yao stretched his limbs. With Ma Teng's death, why would anyone dare to strike Wei? Chencang's walls were thick, and its weapons were plentiful. No one, not even Emperor Liu Bang reborn, would dare to attack this place.

He had 40,000 men here, many of whom had been sent from Chang'an on Sima Yi's orders. Master Sima had explained in his edict that in the event Shu would attack, they'd ram through Chencang instead of striking Chang'an directly. There was a certain pass that would make Chang'an vulnerable, but it was not exactly on stable ground and Sima Yi knew Zhuge Liang all too well. The man loved showing how he was the "Light of Han," and would a self-righteous man use dirty tricks?

So Zhong Yao gazed lazily at the mountains to the south. Would Kongming appear? Would the Shu army come charging over these peaks to crush him? He laughed. What a silly thought!

At that moment, a few Wei scouts came running through the city gates, screaming at the top of their lungs: "They're coming!"

* * *

"The Wei scouts were easy to scatter, but the enemy fortress will be quite difficult. They have around 40,000 men. We have 60,000. They know this area well, having spent much of their lives here, while we are invaders. Numerical superiority alone won't help us here, since there are mountains and narrow passageways and dozens of ways for them to catch us in a bottleneck.

"So, it is extremely important that none of you get scared and run for your lives when things get dicey. It is also critical that we keep calm and not let any perceived advantage blind us to the big picture. In previous battles we'd see the enemy withdraw and we would charge forward as if we'd just seen a dozen beautiful women standing there invitingly, and that has led to our deaths more often than not.

"We all need to win here today. We need to prove to Wei that Shu will prevail in the end. Han must be restored, but if we are idiots and get ourselves killed then Han will never rise again! So we cannot be fools and charge recklessly. We cannot make some stupid mistake and let our men die. Today, we will finish them!... Or die trying."

When Fa Zheng finally stopped talking, the Shu army simply stared at each other. Where was the rallying speech before the titanic battle? Right now, Master Fa was scolding them.

But Zhuge Liang pushed Fa Zheng aside.

"Men! It is true that we can never underestimate our enemy, but we must also make sure that no one will be able to call the men of Shu 'cowards!' For the longest time, the enemy has been laughing at us. 'Sons of Han?' They'd say, 'more like daughters of ghosts!' They see us as deluded fools who put so much faith into a fallen Empire. But they kid themselves.

"Today we will smash their beloved fortress and show them the glory of Han. After Chencang falls we will march upon Chang'an and take it for the Empire! Han will win the Eastern Capital, and soon Luoyang will fall as well, but for this plan to succeed you must take Chencang! Forward, men! Let us give these traitors their reward!"

* * *

The green tide would not stop flowing, and Zhong Yao gulped as he ordered his crossbowmen to take their positions on the city wall. Would Wei win today? They were outnumbered, and Zhuge Liang had moved so quickly that Zhong Yao's men had failed to set up positions across the mountain range around Chencang. His scouts had been scattered and thus Wei had no knowledge of Shu's positions. This would be a battle along and within the walls of Chencang itself.

For his part, Fa Zheng had his doubts, but today he was smiling. Kongming had listened to him and performed the gambit admirably. Shu's men had rushed towards the city and, lo! They were here, at Chencang's gate. Wei had no time to set up an ambush, and thus terrain would not be such a problem.

But still... Chencang might fall, but how could they guarantee that the enemy would not deal severe casualties or even retake the city? Chang'an was not so far away, and Shu's agents reported that Sima Yi was in charge of that garrison.

Besides, they had 60,000 men, and not all of them could reach the city walls so quickly.

Unfortunately for Zhuge Liang, Zhong Yao was not blind, and with that fact looming over their heads the battle began.

"Open the gates! Riders, charge!"

Zhao Yun barely had time to twirl his spear as thousands of Wei cavalry came pouring out of the west gate, heading straight for his regiment. "Hold the line, men! Archers, fire!" Zilong yelled as the melee began.

The Wei riders crashed through Shu infantry like knives slicing through blocks of butter. Zhao Yun heard so many screams as hooves trampled faces and swords hacked limbs.

"Where are our spearmen?!" Zhao Yun yelled, sprinting towards the enemy mob.

As if on cue, hundreds of Shu pikemen joined him, thrusting their spear forward at the angry Wei horsemen. The sights were the same: men dying all around them, men dying against their blades, fathers and sons breathing their last, young grooms and boys who were barely men getting killed, these were sights that were everywhere in these times.

So in a matter of minutes, ten thousand men lost their lives. As Wei's crossbowmen continued to fire, and Shu's warriors continued their march through the city gate, a few thousand more were added to that tally.

The soil was red for the first time in decades, yet Zhong Yao, Fa Zheng, and Zhuge Liang could do nothing to stop this.

* * *

Chencang fell, and Zhong Yao fled with 15,000 survivors.

Fa Zheng counted their losses.

"15,000 casualties, and we inflicted 25,000 on them. Frankly it's a decent kill rate if I may be so callous, but will we have enough men to take Chang'an?"

"Of course we will! Stop whining! Soon Wei will lose Chang'an and all our men who died fighting these rebels will be avenged." Kongming scoffed.

As if on cue, a messenger arrived.

* * *

"Master Yang, our scouts report that the enemy has over 25,000 men. There may be more hiding within the fortress' barracks and storehouses. The enemy commander is Zhang Liao himself." Guo Huai bowed before his superior.

Yang Xiu smiled. The Cao Zhi army arranged itself near the city of Chenliu, one of Wei's strongholds and one of two gateways to Xu Chang. When Runan fell Zhou Yu gave them the signal to strike, and Yang Xiu did not intend to disappoint him.

Runan and Chenliu were the two cities that blocked the roads to Xu Chang. If their alliance managed to take both then Wei's capital would be ripe for the taking. Runan had fallen, but would Yang Xiu and Guo Huai be able to take Chenliu?

"There is no need to fret. Zhang Liao has fought alongside us before, so he knows us well. He must also realize that we know him rather well too. I am certain there are more troops in hiding, but Zhang Liao would want a large portion of them to be revealed in order to make us more wary and, perhaps, buy time for reinforcements to arrive. The more we hesitate, the sooner Zhang Liao will get his reinforcements. We cannot let that happen. Have we found any vulnerabilities in their perimeter defenses?"

"Yes, Master Yang. We spotted a grain convoy heading towards the south gate. Although the enemy is already aware of our presence in this region, we are certain that they will accept this convoy anyway. For all they know, this could be a long fight and they would need food reserves for a siege.

"Even though they will keep a tight watch on the convoy as it enters the city, the fact that they need to open the gate and accept that vulnerability will give us the opportunity to attack. If we overrun their positions quickly enough, we may be able to enter the city in one swift move."

"Sounds like a plan. There was no need to waste time informing me of the situation. I would have gotten a briefing out of someone sooner or later. Go now, soldier, and lead your men to victory!"

* * *

The skies above Chenliu were cloudy and gloomy, and Zhang Liao stood on the battlements of the south gate, staring out into the distance.

His thoughts were broken by a young lieutenant who came running up to him.

"Sir, the convoy has finally arrived. They are far behind schedule, and the enemy has been spotted near our position."

"Regardless, the convoy has arrived. We certainly need the grain. If the enemy wants a fight I am sure they will strike us here. Rally your troops, lieutenant. Get them ready for this next sortie."

The moment Zhang Liao finished talking, the lieutenant saluted and scampered off.

Xu Huang thumped his axe against the floor, and Zhang Liao staggered in surprise.

"Old friend, were you here the entire time?"

"You should not let your attention drift so easily, Wenyuan. Especially when our enemy is at our doorstep."

"I was thinking of the conflict thus far, and how the rebels have become so powerful in such a short time."

"Aye, those are troubling things to consider. And they are certainly important, but not when a fight's about to start. Those who let themselves get distracted on the battlefield tend to be the ones who die. Look at Yan Liang..."

"I know, I know. Anyway, have our scouts made any reports?"

"Most of our scout platoons failed to report, but one managed to inform us thus: the enemy is Yang Xiu, and he has Guo Huai as Van Leader. We have found it difficult to determine the full size of the enemy force, but it seems that Cao Zhi has rallied some of his reserves. There are at least 35,000 soldiers, but the lieutenant in charge of that scout platoon believes there may be around 45,000 of them."

"Believes?"

"Like I said, our scouts could not determine the full size of the enemy army. Guo Huai knows this area well, and he knows how to hide from a single scout platoon. We must assume that the worst has happened to the others."

Zhang Liao sighed. "Indeed. Yang Xiu was one of our greatest strategists. Masters Jia and Sima are elsewhere, so of course Master Yang would know how to spot and eliminate Wei scouts... A shrewd man, he is..."

"That makes him all the more dangerous, Wenyuan."

"Yes. Which is why I must make this request."

"Ask away, old friend."

"General Xu Huang. Our forces number only 35,000. We must assume the worst about our enemy, including his numbers. I am not confident that I will be able to hold this position, but I will hold off the enemy advance for as long as I can. You must take a regiment of soldiers and inform the Emperor of our situation. Yang Xiu would not be stupid enough to allow a lone rider to flee for Xu Chang, so a regiment is essential to survive any ambush by the enemy."

"General Zhang Liao, that is a mad idea! If you have 5,000 soldiers withdraw, your remaining troops will be greatly weakened!"

"Of course! But I have no choice. Either you and I fight to the bitter end and the Emperor receives no knowledge of what happened here, or you reach Xu Chang and tell the Emperor what is going on. I suspect Emperor Cao Pi believes that everything is fine and the enemy is sitting comfortably at home. You must tell him otherwise, and I will buy you as much time as I can. Now go!"

Xu Huang blinked for a moment, but shook his head and sprinted off towards the barracks.

"Have our men open the west gate as well, with as many crossbowmen on the walls as you can muster. We cannot allow the enemy to hinder General Xu's withdrawal." Zhang Liao yelled.

But Wei's ill luck did not end there.

* * *

Zhuge Liang smiled as he read Li Yan's report.

The General Who Ensures The Swift Arrival of Supplies (Kongming specifically established this logistical rank in order to ensure Han's eternal victory) Li Yan had successfully rounded up 20,000 more young lads to die gloriously for Shu Han. These 20,000 were fresh troops, just out of training, who had not a day's worth of actual battle experience on their belts. But Kongming still had a use for them.

"General Guan!" He called to Guan Yu. "You and Sun Qian will lead these recruits on an assault on Tianshui while I continue my march on Chang'an. You must ensure that the enemy's northwestern armies cannot interfere with my campaign. Han Sui is not an idiot, even if Jia Xu defeated him swiftly and soundly, and should he guide the legendary cavalry of Xi Liang my position might become untenable. You cannot let them win."

Guan Yu scoffed. "Long have I relished the field of battle. I fought Lu Bu to a standstill, and engaged Cao Cao himself. How can Han Sui compare to either of those men? Tianshui will be ours, or I am not Guan Yunchang!"

"That's the spirit!" Kongming laughed as Fa Zheng smacked his face with the palm of his hand. "With such confidence I am certain you will scatter those rebels. Now go!"

As Guan Yu disappeared from view, Fa Zheng could not resist himself any longer.

"Zhuge Liang of Longzhong, we have just taken a legion and a half of casualties. Li Yan was able to give us two legions of fresh troops. Is it wise for us to simply send those troops off on another crusade, when we could be using them for our main target? Han Sui can be a threat, but the mountain range would buy us more than enough time to deal with his cavalry. Unless those horses have ridden on frozen peaks for all their lives they won't find these mountains so easy to cross."

"You doubt my strategies, Fa Zheng of Fu Feng? You are one of our army's best tacticians, yes, but your record in grand strategy has been sorely lacking. Liu Zhang lost under your watch, and though Hanzhong fell I have not seen the long-term reward for that victory... Of course it is an important city and everything and Han would be much weaker and more vulnerable without it, but we have not used it as a striking point against Chang'an or Tianshui for years."

Before Zhuge Liang could continue, Fa Zheng calmly raised his hand.

"Then what do you call this campaign? We deployed from Hanzhong, did we not?"

"I... Er..."

"It is too late to call Guan Yu back, and if we fail at Chang'an I am quite confident that Yunchang will take Tianshui, which will give us some additional territory and a buffer in case Wei retaliates. Wu seems to have made a deal with Cao Zhi, which should distract our enemy, but we cannot depend on their ploys. Though you are Prime Minister, you did appoint me as your main tactician, and so duty dictates that I must make my assessment: You have squandered our resources and discarded a valuable chance to reinforce our troops, but there is a chance that we will win the day. However, I suggest you stop acting as though we have already won, for that gives our troops false morale and may prove fatal to their concentration and resolve. If they are arrogant and cocky, they will be slaughtered to the last. I thought Hanzhong taught you that."

Zhuge Liang's face turned bright red, and he stamped his foot, but no words came from his lips. Instead, he simply waved his fan and stood there for a few moments while soldiers, commanders, and staff alike stared at him.

Finally, he answered Fa Zheng with this: "Fine. Defeat is a possibility, but Han cannot be distracted by worries and uncertainties. We came here to take Chang'an, and so we shall take that capital. After that you can scold me for as long as you like." With that he ordered their troops to continue their march.

Fa Zheng stood there, and some of the soldiers could hear him mumbling: "When Cao Cao entered Hanzhong, should I have gone over there instead? Maybe Wei would not be in such dire straights if they still held Hanzhong and could threaten Chengdu."

* * *

Zhong Yao's expression, and the expressions of the men under his command, told Sima Yi all he needed to know.

"They can have Chencang." Sima Yi greeted his colleague. "But they cannot have Chang'an. Here, take 15,000 of this garrison's troops. Your men can help with our defense."

"Master Sima, what are your orders?" Zhong Yao blinked.

"Simple. I need you to harass Zhuge Liang in every way possible. You have faced him on the field of battle. You know who his commanders are and what he is capable of. I do not have that luxury: my scouts spotted you and helped hasten your arrival. So, with well-rested soldiers you can torment him while I prepare a defense. Chang'an is an old city that has withstood many battles in the past, and this will be no different."

* * *

As the grain convoy began to enter Chenliu's south gate, Zhang Liao could spot the first of Guo Huai's men charging towards him.

Zhang Liao tightened his grip on his crossbow, and huddled alongside his crossbowmen. He spoke only one word as the enemy entered range.

"Come."

And thus began the Battle of Chenliu.

The men on both sides shivered as they swung their swords. Many bolts and arrows failed to hit their mark as archers and crossbowmen on both sides saw friends lined up in "enemy" lines. They had been trained to kill enemy soldiers, but enemy troops wore green and red. Tan uniforms were for those unlucky sods who had to fight the nomads in the desert, and teal uniforms were Cao Zhang's way of showing off, but now Tan, Teal, and Blue were uniforms of opposing sides. They were shooting at Cao soldiers! They all served the Cao clan, so why were they fighting here?

Guo Huai watched his men charge the enemy gate, and he sighed. Cao Zhi's men happened to have the majority of the tan uniforms left over by many of Wei's northern reserve: the catastrophe at Youzhou left many tan uniforms unused as they reminded their warriors of Cao Cao's fall. Yet Cao Zhi decided to use them anyway, noting that Wei's uniforms were blue and Cao Zhang adopted the teal ones. These uniforms used to represent the variety of clothing that Wei could afford as opposed to Shu or Wu, yet now they represented the split between the Cao brothers.

It was a useless waste of human life, General Guo of Cao Zhi's faction thought to himself. It was a waste of man and material and yet it was a necessary battle. For if Cao Zhi held Chenliu then he could finally lay claim to the title of Prince, as that was the most important city other than Xuzhou that either fell under his rule or just outside of it. If Cao Zhi truly wanted a piece of his father's glory, he would have to take Chenliu.

If Cao Pi wanted anyone to take him seriously, he would have to secure Chenliu, Xu Chang, Luoyang, and Chang'an. The loss of any one of these citadels would demonstrate to other powers that Wei was nothing more than an elaborate joke. Ru Nan had already fallen: would Cao Pi be incompetent enough to let another fall as well?

Crossbow bolts struck face after face, but few things are as difficult to stop as a massive throng of men trying to enter an opening. Though Wei's archers and bowmen cut down many men and left a red tide amongst the crowd of rebel soldiers, Cao Zhi's infantry finally broke into the city. Zhang Liao dropped his crossbow and raised his spear. Now he was in his element, ranged weapons were never his forte after all.

* * *

As rebel troops poured into the city of Chenliu, a man suddenly fell from the battlements above them. Before they could react, that man landed on a hapless soldier, and swung his spear into another dozen of them. His spear quickly turned red with blood, and his foes screamed as he swung. Zhang Liao kept his face grim as he hacked away. If these were Wu soldiers or Shu goons he might have smirked. He might not have hated this so much. But these were Cao soldiers, even if they served Cao Zhi and not Cao Pi. For a moment, Zhang Liao wondered whether Guo Huai felt the same. The enemy commander had not shown his face.

At that moment, Xu Huang's advice became most crucial. For when Zhang Liao let his mind wander, an enemy pikeman smacked him across the head. Though Zhang Liao's helmet absorbed most of the blow, the force of the impact knocked him out cold.

* * *

When Zhang Liao, Wei's legendary warrior, collapsed in the streets of Chenliu the warriors of that garrison lost faith. They were fighting their battle brothers, such a battle had no purpose! With their commander down the Wei garrison dropped their weapons, raised their arms and surrendered. As Cao Zhi's flag was hoisted on Chenliu's pole, Yang Xiu and Guo Huai marched into the city, ordering their field physicians to care for Zhang Liao. Their job was unfinished: even with Chenliu in their hands Xu Chang remained under Cao Pi's control.

Still, since Chenliu fell so easily, would Wei be able to keep Xu Chang? Either way, overconfidence would ruin his plans, and Yang Xiu was the sort who hated a ruined plan. "All units, we will take Zhang Liao with us in case we face intense resistance. We must hurry our march and meet up with Zhou Yu and our Wusian allies. When our forces are combined we will surely be able to take Xu Chang!" Yang Xiu called. Guo Huai led the march, and Cao Zhi's army left Chenliu in rebel hands.

The Civil War was horrifying for Wei, Shu, and Wu alike, but the pain of battle was especially harsh on the men of Wei. Friends and family fought for different Cao brothers, even though they were once united under that blue banner. Cao Pi, Cao Zhang, and Cao Zhi diligently tore Cao Cao's work to pieces as they continued this war, but Sima Yi, Xu Shu, and Yang Xiu could do nothing to stop this bloodlust: either one faction prevailed undoubtedly, or they all had to perish.


	14. The Neverending Struggle

Author's Note: Did I give anyone blue balls (or equivalent) during the battles of Chenliu and Chencang? Sorry, let's just say that this story's purpose is not to depict the bloodbaths and endless deaths of war. Wouldn't the Dynasty Warrior games do a much better job at action than my stories? Rather, I want to describe the emotions and thoughts these men are thinking as they watch hordes of people who trusted them with their lives die. This is also why I changed the plot regarding Jia Xu, because that man needs to make up for all the people who he killed, directly or indirectly.

I would appreciate any reviews that would give advice regarding how to write better action scenes, for it is clear that I am not particularly skilled at such things. Although action (by this I mean war, battles, swordfights and so forth) is not the point of this story, I am sure many of you have come here to read such things. I certainly don't want to bore you, so please, give me some advice.

Chapter 14: The Neverending Struggle

North of Luoyang and the Central Plains lie vast deserts and mountain ranges. Nestled within these more treacherous lands, the fortress of Shang Dang sits valiantly. Yet, as both Wu and Cao Zhi's forces marched upon Xu Chang the Cao Zhang army also made its move. Xiahou Dun, commander of the Shang Dang garrison, grit his teeth as his scouts made their report.

"General! Xiahou Yuan has been spotted in the enemy vanguard. Master Xu Shu leads the attack. Your orders?"

Xiahou Dun nodded at his scout's every word, yet when the question was raised he did not answer. He simply closed his eyes, and the scout could swear he saw tears spring up in the old general's eye.

Finally, Xiahou Dun spoke.

"Tell our warriors to prepare themselves for what may be their last stand. I... I will do what I can to avenge those who will fall." Then he broke down crying.

Xiahou Yuan was his brother! A man who he trusted with his life for decades! And yet this day had to come... Wei was betrayed and Xiahou Yuan was among the traitors. His brother had been with him when Cao Xing shot his eye. His brother had help him tend to that horrible wound. His brother had fought alongside him in countless battles, only to face him once more in his last.

The scout left the room quietly, letting the general grieve in private.

* * *

Xiahou Yuan growled as he watched the Wei soldiers form up before them.

"Why aren't those idiots running? Do they want to die?"

Xu Shu shrugged his shoulders as the general hissed and spit. "They seem to believe that this is their last stand, that if they die here they die as martyrs for Wei."

Xiahou Yuan groaned. "Then they are idiots! When death stares you in the face, only self-righteous fools would embrace it. Anyone with a sliver of survival instinct would flee. These soldiers are wasting their lives, and it's almost pathetic for us to oblige them."

Xu Shu gave him a glance. "Well, would you like to tell them that?"

He started to back away slowly, however, when Xiahou Yuan returned his gaze with a glare.

* * *

Cao Zhang's men scampered through the mountains in their hurry to take Wei's citadel. Among them stood General Hao Zhao, an up and coming commander gifted with Cao Zhang's blessings. The older soldiers were not very pleased with him: why would some youngster have such high praise from their lord? It made little sense: Hao Zhao had been a nobody before the northern campaigns, but now he stood in Cao Zhang's spotlight.

With the bulk of their army behind him, General Hao reached Xu Shu and Xiahou Yuan's forward base, and found the two men staring at the enemy fortress.

Hao Zhao froze for a moment. What was going on? The two highest ranking officers of their force were doing nothing but stare at the enemy. They did not attempt to attack, nor did they order a full scale retreat. They were just staring.

He stepped towards Xu Shu and began to speak.

"Master Xu, is something the matter? The men have been standing around outside of their tents, yet you have not ordered them to strike. It is also strange that the enemy simply lets us hold our encampments without forcing us out."

"I know that bloodlust is hard to cure, commander, but consider our situation. Not long ago we all fought under the same banner, yet this is the first actual battle between those who sided with Cao Zhang during the revolution and those who sided with Cao Pi.

"Look closely at our enemy's movements: for the faction that is under attack in this civil war, they have made no attempts to attack us and root us out of this region. They are either gathering reinforcements for a strike of some sort, such as an artillery barrage, or they do not wish to fight. If it was the former, and I were to rush in with arrows flying and swords thrusting, they'd cut us to pieces. If it is the latter, it is my duty as chief strategist to determine the situation and, hopefully, convince them to surrender." Xu Shu replied.

"It certainly looks as though they have no will to fight. Even though they stand before us and look tough, they haven't budged an inch. It's almost insulting! Dun knows us well enough: he knows that we would not back away so easily." Xiahou Yuan shook his head.

"Master Xu, I do not think this is a wise course of action. If they are unprepared, or unable to root us out, it would be obvious that they would want to buy time. They would want to keep us distracted so that their reinforcements can arrive in time. We cannot give them that chance. If you believe that they lack the resolve to fight, then strike and make them surrender! Sitting here wastes time but, more importantly, it gives them the chance to gather their strength." Hao Zhao insisted.

Xu Shu sighed. "Xiahou Dun knows us all. Something tells me that his lack of response is some ploy, some trap that will spring once we move forward. But, if you feel confident, General, then perhaps you can rally the men. I see that many of them are restless, but I don't want to send them to their deaths. Perhaps you will prevail."

Xiahou Yuan snorted. "Then I shall also lead our men. Master Xu, if our enemy has indeed prepared a trap, you can keep a sizable portion of our forces to rescue us or flank them while we draw their attention. Frankly, if I let Hao Zhao crush those worms instead of getting a few kills on my belt it would be a deep insult to the Xiahou Clan, even if Xiahou Dun is the enemy commander and the Xiahou clan would be getting kills in its name anyhow."

"Master Xu, I will lead our vanguard to victory. Your prudence would be a wise course of action, but a General can never afford to be overly prudent. I do not want our soldiers to miss this opportunity to crush the enemy. Wish us luck." Hao Zhao bowed and scampered off to rally the men.

* * *

He might have lived for many years, but he had never felt so old in his life.

Xiahou Dun stared out at the mass of rebel soldiers fanning out before him. Masters Sima and Jia had not given him any other officers of note to help hold this citadel. Perhaps they truly believed that he alone could fend off the likes of Xu Shu and Zhang He.

Though Zhang He was not present, Xiahou Yuan was, and Xiahou Dun could barely contain his sorrow.

"They will strike any moment now, but will we be ready?"

As he turned his head, he heard shouts and the mad yell of some deep, unthinkable anger. This roar echoed throughout the valley as Cao Zhang's soldiers charged at Cao Pi's defenders.

Xiahou Dun raised his sword, and winced. In his short time in this near-forgotten city, he'd spoken to the many peasants and people who called this place home. For all Wei's bravado of how this city was such an important base, the people here merely scraped together whatever food and supplies they could. During Gongsun Gong's invasion, Wei had made Ye, Yuan Shao's old capital, their main base of operations. Shang Dang, though an "important fort" in name, was a mere backwater.

And thus, few were prepared for Cao Zhang's rage.

* * *

The Wei line was quite well reinforced. Xiahou Dun had not lost his sense of tactics.

And yet, Hao Zhao reasoned, these soldiers were in formation out of habit, not out of a true understanding of why their position was so important. If he gave them a distraction, or made them so horrified of his presence that they'd scatter, Wei's lines would fall apart.

And so he prepared the oldest trick in the book:

Fire!

* * *

Nature was unkind to the Shang Dang garrison. Dried twigs and grass littered the landscape, and these were perfect fuel for Hao Zhao's flames. As the orange bursts of heat leapt across his battle line Xiahou Dun's eye was filled with memory. Where had he seen such flames before? Ah, yes, he'd seen them at Chi Bi.

The Battle of Red Cliff had sent his lord and all his comrades fleeing for their lives. Had Xiahou Yuan forgotten that horror? Why would they resort to such tactics? Those in Wu might wield fire without remembering the terror it would bring, but surely Wei's finest would remember that tragedy!

His men scurried back and forth, tossing pails of water at the inferno, but it would not stop burning. He scanned the field with his eye, hoping to know where his enemy was hiding, hoping to cut them down before they could take advantage of this madness...

He heard a whizz in the air, and felt a sharp pain as everything went black.

* * *

For a moment, Xiahou Yuan could not believe what he had just done. An arrow was sticking out of Xiahou Dun's one good eye, and the old soldier cried out and fell to his knees. Xiahou Yuan felt his arms twitch as he let another arrow loose, and this one struck true. Xiahou Dun's neck had been nearly severed by Yuan's arrow, and Cao Zhang's general watched his brother die.

Cao Pi's soldiers watched their general fall. What use was there to keep fighting? Xiahou Dun was dead, their fields had been burned, and the city was sweltering under this heat. They had lost, the battle was lost, but they still had lives to live.

As his enemies lowered their weapons, Hao Zhao yelled to the heavens in triumph. Xu Shu bowed his head, his face flushed with shame as, clearly, the General knew better than the Strategist today. Yet Xiahou Yuan, who delivered the killing blow, betrayed no emotion as he walked over to his brother's corpse. He said nothing as he plucked out the corpse's one eye and closed its eyelid.

* * *

Zhuge Liang whistled as the Shu army marched towards the western capital. Chencang had fallen, and the traitors would suffer the killing blow!

Fa Zheng had been growling in his ear the entire time. The annoying borderline-traitor continued to babble about how Zhong Yao had been shooed away far too easily and how Wei might be setting up ambushes or flanking maneuvers and how underestimating their enemies might get them slaughtered, but Zhuge Kongming found no reason to acknowledge half of that paranoid nonsense.

Wei was finished, any fool could see that. The question was: would Sima Yi be stubborn enough to hold Chang'an for as long as it took? Zhuge Liang did not believe his old rival would make that choice. How could one's death serve one's interests? It would be counter-intuitive.

* * *

Zhong Yao glared at the green horde as it swept through Wei's lands.

They'd overwhelmed him at Chencang, and if he let them pass they'd probably crush Chang'an as well. Although Master Sima was talented, he did not have the numbers to handle Shu's resolve.

So that is why Zhong Yao was here: to fall upon the warriors of Shu and whittle their numbers enough to buy Sima Yi time, or at least to postpone the fall of Chang'an.

With that in mind, he struck.

* * *

The road to Chang'an was surprisingly peaceful, and Zhuge Liang's whistles echoed throughout the Shu lines.

Zhao Yun marched on, his face staring straight ahead. The Prime Minister was often proud and this time was no different. The fall of Chang'an was immanent, and with it came the restoration of Han. Of course the Prime Minister would be ecstatic!

Fa Zheng, on the other hand, palmed his face. "You are not providing a good example for our troops." He muttered.

"Neither are you." Zhuge Liang smiled. "To trudge along with such a gloomy expression would make our warriors believe that defeat is certain. After all, if their commanders show no sign of confidence, how can the soldiers believe that victory is possible? It is true that I should not be whistling, rather, I should be leading the musicians in our army to sing and play songs of victory and triumph, but we did not bring our instruments and my only regret is that I did not take my lute with me."

"Such overconfidence led to severe losses at Luoyang and Hanzhong. Will you allow our men to die in droves again?"

"Your pessimism is dangerous, Master Fa. I suggest you return to the tactician's carriage and rest. Perhaps this long march has made you tired and irritable. From the carriage you can watch as Shu's finest seize the western capital and win the day!"

The other strategist threw up his hands. "Very well, then. I shall retire to my carriage. I suppose whatever happens now is out of my hands, _sir_."

As Fa Zheng stomped away, Kongming sighed. "Yes, get some rest, you gloomy sod."

* * *

So the men of Shu marched on, and some could see the walls of Chang'an in the distance. However, as Kongming raised his feather fan and announced a general charge, shouts and hoots came from all around them and dust clouds began to rise. Wei's flankers had emerged to stop Han's destiny.

Zhao Yun barely came to his senses before the first of Wei's riders came crashing down on the Shu convoy. Their drivers screamed as Wei horsemen attacked Shu's supply wagons. Death and pain came for the men in green once more.

But Han's generals were not impotent. Wei Yan and Zhang Yi, who had been relegated to 'rear guard' duties while Zhao Yun took all the glory, jumped into the thick of the fight. As their leaders stood valiantly against their treacherous enemy, Shu's soldiers rose to the challenge of defending their hapless convoy against these Wei bandits. Arrows flew, spears thrust, swords clanged and men screamed as heads and hands fell, red and warm, to the ground. Instead of watching his foes dwindle before him, Zhong Yao saw a quick resolution to his ambush. Blue shirted troops scattered and ran, while the green lines held their ground.

It was as though Wei came flying at them like a swarm of bees, and Shu simply brushed the swarm aside even though they were stung a few times. Wei... Was impotent.

Impotence.

Incompetence.

Ineffectualness.

That was what Wei represented in this battle.

Zhong Yao felt his knees give way, and he collapsed to the floor in shame. What strategist makes completely useless attacks against his foe? What strategist worth the title would witness his soldiers dying horribly and not causing notable damage to the enemy? What strategist, even a defeated one, would work so hard at trying to harm his foe only to be nothing more than an irritant? Zhong Yao knew he had failed: would he still have the right to look Sima Yi in the eye?

* * *

When some of Zhong Yao's men returned, Sima Yi knew what had happened.

He had spoken to Liu Ye with regards to this. While Jia Xu went to Chang'an to repel Ma Teng's attack, Sima Yi and Liu Ye talked about the possibility of Shu and Wu taking advantage of Cao Cao's death to attack. It was likely that the southern fortresses, which had not received many reinforcements since the Prince of Wei had focused his energy on defeating Gongsun Gong, would have weakness that Shu and Wu could exploit. If Wu managed to break through Ru Nan and reach the Central Plains, or if Shu managed to reach Chang'an, what then?

Zhongda had come to a decision: they needed to serve the Emperor in all things, yet they also had to consider the future. If Wei proved too impotent, then the dream of Wei everlasting had to be crushed utterly. If Wei merely lost Chang'an or Ru Nan but remained strong enough to prevent the enemy from taking the Central Plains, then whatever force they managed to keep in or near Chang'an would have to fight to the death to buy the rest of their comrades some time.

The rebels had ruined everything. Yang Xiu had joined forces with Wu. Cao Zhang took the northern garrisons with him and the Wei reserves in his territory evaporated overnight. The very thought of Ru Nan belonging to the enemy was preposterous if Cao Zhi's rebellion, and thus the fall of Xu Zhou, did not exist. With Xu Zhou in Wei hands, Wu would have found it hard-pressed to deploy from Shou Chun. But that was a moot point. Now that Shu had taken Chencang, and had made Zhong Yao's diversion a sham and a joke, Sima Yi felt it necessary to take a piece of both plans:

Chang'an had to be defended, he could not ruin his reputation by letting them seize the city rather easily. However, it was clear that based on Cao Pi's lack of inquiry or the utter lack of reinforcements, Wei was becoming a joke. Sima Yi did not like jokes with him as the punchline: at Xiang Yang he had been humiliated by those Wusians, and his reputation had to be preserved. As Wei's highest commanding officer outside of Jia Xu, Sima Yi realized that reason had to prevail.

In short, he had to defect.

But before he did so, he'd make Kongming regret coming this far!

* * *

Although he sat amongst Wu's other strategists and tacticians in their war tent, not one of the red-uniformed scholars and officers offered him a red uniform. He still wore the blue uniform of the enemy, with the character for 'Wu' hastily patched over the character for 'Wei.'

But Jia Xu was all smiles during their war meeting. With Ru Nan in Wusian hands, the Central Plains had been laid bare, and Yang Xiu's victory at Chen Liu meant that Xu Chang could be assaulted from two fronts. The Wei capital would fall, and with it came Wu's glorious victory over the evil Empire. Northerners would never underestimate them again.

"The first of Yang Xiu's forward scouts have arrived in this camp, and they report that Yang Xiu is a few day's march behind them. Since Wei already forfeited Ru Nan and lost at Chenliu, I believe we can afford to wait for Yang Xiu's men to catch up to us. With our armies combined, Xu Chang is certain to fall." Lu Su announced.

The rest of Wu's counsel either nodded or quickly huddled amongst each other, their eyes darting between Jia Xu and Lu Su. The latter had accompanied Zhou Yu on this expedition, but unlike the likes of Gan Ning or Lu Xun he chose not to speak much and concerned himself with logistics rather than battlefield skirmishes.

Jia Xu could feel many eyes scanning his every move, but he simply stretched and spoke aloud:

"I for one second Master Lu's judgment. No matter how careless Wei has been, it would be wise of us to prepare for the assault on Xu Chang. To be overconfident now and give ourselves any vulnerability would be unforgivable on our part, perhaps even fatal."

As those words left his lips, Jia Xu could sense Sun Shangxiang's gaze piercing through his body.

"If we delay any further, there is a chance Wei could reinforce its own capital. Perhaps they are waiting for us, sacrificing territory to buy themselves precious days and weeks. Anyone could move tens of thousands of troops across a few hundred li in a week, and if Shu has been successful in their attacks Wei's territory would be hardly more than a few hundred li. If Cao Pi had any intention to retain his throne, he'd fortify his capital with everything he has left. Even Luoyang would be trivial compared to Wei's throne. For all we know, Master Jia's defection could be..."

Lu Su's face turned pale before Sun Shangxiang could finish her sentence, and Zhou Yu himself gave his wife a shocked look.

"I understand my sudden change of allegiance makes it very difficult for any of you to trust me, but, Lady Sun, I will prove my loyalty to you soon enough. Indeed, if we strike now we will reach Xu Chang before Wei could potentially draw reinforcements from Luoyang or Hong Nong or any of her remaining strongholds, but since Sima Yi was stationed in Chang'an and there have been no reports of his return to Xu Chang or Luoyang I doubt Cao Pi has made such plans so quickly.

"Xu Chang is close enough for our scouts to easily determine anything that goes in or out of the city, and I assure you that Sima Yi is nowhere near our position. If Cao Pi intended for Xu Chang to be his 'last stand' as you say, he'd have Sima Yi scurrying back to give him a better chance at victory against both the Wu and Cao Zhi armies, if not the Shu army as well.

"There are two possibilities at this point. Either Cao Pi is completely unaware of the current situation, which, frankly, would not surprise me at this point. Or... Or he has other plans that our scouts have failed to unveil."

"What kind of cop out is that?" Gan Ning growled. "Even if Cao Pi is having fun with his legion of concubines, surely there are some ministers left in Xu Chang who have kept tabs on the situation!"

At that point, a few red-shirted soldiers came running into the room.

"Many apologies, commanders, but our scouts just spotted a large Wei convoy leaving Xu Chang's west gate. If we deploy now..."

"Then we'd be heading straight into one of Lady Sun's proposed traps. I thought Liu Ye would make that decision, he was next in line for Prime Minister after Master Sima or myself died or, heh, defected." Jia Xu smirked at the thought. Before the rest of Wu's finest could speak, Jia Xu asked the scout: "Have you determined the commander of Xu Chang's garrison?"

The scout bowed. "Based on the banners in both the convoy and the city's garrison, we believe Cao Zhen is leading Xu Chang's defense. General Xu Huang has been confirmed as part of the convoy, and one of our sharpshooters swore he spotted the Emperor Cao Pi himself in one of the convoy's carriages.

"If that is a decoy, then Cao Pi and Liu Ye would be making one of the worst mistakes of their lives. No, I am certain that was the real Emperor of Wei. Emperor Cao Pi knows that he cannot hold Wei's capital, so he has decided to make his last stand at Luoyang. Although Shu will throw everything they have at him at that point, he would also have Hulao Gate to hide behind while the combined strength of Wu and Cao Zhi attack his remaining lands. At Luoyang, all he would have to worry about is Shu, and even then Shu's forces are far away enough for his men to prepare for the end.

"It would be far more practical to defend Luoyang than Xu Chang at this point, but that also leaves Xu Chang vulnerable. Wei's men must be on full alert at this point, so we really should just wait for Cao Zhi's men and let the Xu Chang garrison lower its guard. It is virtually impossible for us to catch Cao Pi anyway, but if we regroup we can take Xu Chang with much fewer losses."

Before the others could object, Zhou Yu spoke. "I agree with that assessment. In either case, marching out now without Cao Zhi's support would be detrimental: Cao Zhi's men know the area well, and Xu Chang would not have a light guard even if we consider our latest intel. Although it pains me to think that we may lose our chance to catch Cao Pi once and for all, we must also consider our circumstances. A defeat here would embolden the remnants of Wei and potentially jeopardize our agreement with Cao Zhi, and even if Cao Pi reaches Luoyang it does not guarantee he will survive against our combined assaults. Hu Lao has been breached before, and I am confident that we can break through its barricade this time!"

* * *

Xu Huang had no words of comfort for his lord as the Imperial Guard left Xu Chang.

Cao Pi knew what his lesser officers were thinking at the time. Any Lieutenant with half a brain would be wondering whether Wei was finished. They had withdrawn from Xu Chang. Even though Cao Zhen held the city with a few legions of soldiers, Wu was almost certain to take the city. The commandos and elite troops ordered to buy the Guard time as it withdrew to Luoyang were ordered to regroup with them at Luoyang after Emperor Cao Pi had entered the former Han palace.

For all intents and purposes, Xu Chang was theirs. Wei's capital was practically enemy territory! The legions of men he sent to die there would at least buy them time for a counter-attack, and their posting was mandatory in order to keep Wei's reputation... At least that's what Liu Ye and the others said.

Yang Xiu had done such a thorough job at pacifying Chen Liu that hardly anyone returned to inform Cao Pi of the situation. Liu Ye deduced that since Chen Liu had fallen, Jia Xu had almost certainly failed and Wusian forces would also be coming after them. Wei's scouts confirmed this shortly afterwards, but most of the scouts they'd sent had been cut down. Both Wu and the rebel army were well-prepared.

What had he done wrong? He'd seized the scepter and forced Liu Xian's abdication. He was now Emperor, rather than the mere Duke of Wei. Xiangyang had weakened Wu and Shu even though Sima Yi had been defeated there. Jia Xu killed Ma Teng at Chang'an and Jiang Wei had given them information about the rebels. How could Shu and Wu restore their strength and come after him? How could Zhang Liao lose at Chenliu? How could everything fall apart?

* * *

As the Shu army advanced upon the western capital, Sima Yi thought of bears and hunters.

It was an old maxim: the hunter can become the hunted, and the status of prey always fluctuates between powerful creatures. An enormous green bear was advancing upon his position, but was Sima Yi the blue hunter, with a powerful bow and a favorable position up in a tree? Could he hold off the Shu lines atop the gates of Chang'an?

He glanced towards Luoyang and Xu Chang, the great fortresses that stood poised in the far east. No news had come to him since the fall of Chencang, since Jia Xu had ordered Wei's armies to position themselves at Shang Dang, Ru Nan, and Chang'an respectively. Zhuge Liang came after him, and he had called to Xu Chang for reinforcements, but none came. What was happening?

Was Wei really a joke? Were these thoughts of defection really the best course of action?

If Jia Xu still lived, and still remained in Wei, then it was impossible for him not to send reinforcements if Ru Nan still stood. Any peasant knew what Chang'an meant to Shu: if Shu retook the Western Capital of Han they would prove to all of China that they had the chance to restore the Empire. Any peasant would know that Zhuge Liang would use every trick in the book to retake that city. So, if Shu were to be defeated at Chang'an, any peasant would know what that would do to Shu's morale.

Yet Cao Pi did not send a single man to reinforce Chang'an.

Sima Yi furrowed his brow. But what of Liu Ye? No, if Jia Xu had died and Liu Ye had taken over then it was clear that Ru Nan fell. Jia Xu would not live and remain a Wei advisor if Ru Nan was in Wusian hands. It would be fatal for him: Cao Pi would certainly kill him right then and there. If Liu Ye had taken Jia Xu's place, then Wei was certainly at its end and there would be no reinforcements left for Sima Yi.

But if that was the case, why hadn't he been called back to the capital? Why would the Prime Minister of Wei risk losing everything instead of gathering Wei's strength at one crucial point?

Only a fool would let Chang'an fall without a spirited fight. Jia Xu and Liu Ye were not fools. Therefore something was terribly wrong. The fact that he had not been called back to Xu Chang could mean only one thing:

Wei was dead.

But Sima Yi would not let that corpse rot so quickly.

* * *

With a wave of his fan, Kongming ordered the first wave of cavalry to slam into Chang'an's gate.

Thrusting his own fan forward, Zhongda directed an arrow barrage from Chang'an's guard towers.

From his own vantage point in Shu's main camp, Fa Zheng watched the battle unfold. Shu soldiers kept moving out from the camp, occasionally calling to him as though they expected him to direct them on the field, but Xiaozhi sighed. Today was Zhuge Liang's day, not his own. Fa Zheng had won Hanzhong as his prize, but if Zhuge Liang was not responsible for the fall of Chang'an, it might ruin that egomaniac's future campaigns. The prestige, the honor, the glory of winning Chang'an for the Han Empire would be too much for Zhuge Kongming. That man insisted on the idea that he was the light of Han. To have Fa Zheng take that light away would be unthinkable.

And, at any rate, it gave Fa Zheng the chance to carefully observe Zhuge Liang's mistakes.

* * *

Watching Zhuge Kongming fight was like watching a man possessed by the ancient spirit of some long-defeated General who, although very talented and feared by all, failed and died on the field of battle.

Sima Yi chuckled as Chang'an's gate began to buckle. Did that mean Zhuge Liang was Pang Juan and Sima Yi was one of the no-name commanders on Pang Juan's kill list? Who would count as Sun Bin, then? Zhou Yu?

The very thought made him laugh louder as Chang'an's gate was smashed open and Shu's forces began to pour in.

* * *

Sima Yi must have thought that death was inevitable. That was the only reason why he would fight so poorly.

Fa Zheng shrugged his shoulders. Wei's defense had been ill-conceived from the start. As Shu's armies advanced, Zhong Yao had been sent to counter them, but their attack was rushed and seemed more of a desperate move to slow Shu down than anything. Sima Yi hid with his soldiers like a coward as Shu advanced, and although arrow barrages were effective at pinning an enemy force down most commanders would follow with flanking maneuvers or other strikes to take advantage of their foe's fatigue and confusion. Wei had many soldiers left, Fa Xiaozhi was sure of it, so why did Sima Yi choose to squander his numbers and not flank Zhuge Liang?

The walls of Chang'an blocked his view, but the screams had to be those of Wei, Fa Zheng thought. Shu had broken into Chang'an, and the other gates of Chang'an remained closed. Sima Yi had boxed himself in, even if that kept Shu's troops in a narrow spot as well...

At that moment, Fa Zheng's eyes widened, and he smacked himself in the face.

"What a fool I am!" He shouted aloud. "The Prime Minister has fallen into a trap, a trap that we both failed to foresee! All units, advance, before our comrades are lost!"

* * *

Sima Yi peeked out from behind Chang'an's parapets as Wei and Shu forces slaughtered each other in the city's streets.

He had no choice: Zhong Yao's report had shown that Fa Zheng, of all people, was well aware of decisive timing. Shu's crack troops would arrive at the enemy gates too quickly for the defenders to prepare for their assault. Fa Zheng had used this to Zhuge Liang's advantage against Zhong Yao at Chencang, and now Zhuge Liang used this tactic against Sima Yi. Shu had sent a large portion of her army to the gates of Chang'an quite swiftly, and without reinforcements Sima Yi's best option was to catch Shu forces in as many chokeholds as possible: and the city's streets were full of such bottlenecks.

Although Shu would certainly lose many soldiers to battlefield fatigue and Wei archers, Sima Yi knew that Han's armies still had enough numbers to overwhelm him.

… But what about afterwards? Could Shu march on towards Hong Nong? If he managed to kill enough of Shu Han's forces, such an outcome might be impossible. Perhaps Zhuge Liang would claim Sima Yi's head, but he would lack the soldiers necessary to march onward. Wei would score so many casualties that Shu would have to be content with Chang'an. That would certainly give Emperor Cao Pi time to handle Wu and the other rebel forces who dared to challenge Wei's might.

And then it hit him.

Who failed to respond when he had asked for reinforcements? Cao Pi.

Who looked like an absolute child and coward when Chang'an came under attack from Ma Teng? Cao Pi. Jia Xu had handled the matter effortlessly, but the boy looked completely clueless when he had received that report.

Who sat back and panicked when Yang Xiu and Xu Shu rose in rebellion? Cao Pi.

And who was the one who sponsored the boy and helped him take the throne? It wasn't Jia Xu.

No, Jia Xu had objected to the Cao Pi's ascension from the start.

It was Sima Yi who clamored for Cao Pi to take the throne. He had helped that boy become Emperor of Wei. And now the Emperor failed to help him in return.

Did Chang'an's garrison deserve to die for Cao Pi and his stark incompetence?

At that moment, Sima Yi ordered a cease fire, even as Shu troops came pouring into the city. Zhongda swore he could see Fa Zheng leading another regiment of warriors as they came charging in to save Zhuge Liang, but the embarrassment of a surrender could be justified if that would spare his troops.

For Cao Pi did not deserve this throne, and Sima Zhongda realized that he had to atone for this terrible mistake. The longer Cao Pi held Wei's throne, the more people would die from that boy's idiocy. This joke had to end now.

* * *

When he heard his opponent clamor for a cease fire, Zhuge Liang began shouting for Shu's soldiers to acknowledge Wei's "resignation" as well. There was no need for everyone to die here: Chang'an's fall could be just as legitimate, if not more so, if it was negotiated rather than won over piles of bodies.

Sima Yi was not aware of this, but his trudging footsteps mirrored Jia Xu's own when Ru Nan fell. Like his old colleague, Sima Yi turned to Zhuge Liang, and bowed low.

"We could have made Chang'an drown in blood today, and it would take years for that red stain to leave the city, but such death is pointless. I surrender, Zhuge Kongming of Longzhong. Do what you will, but spare the lives of my soldiers."

"Sima Zhongda of Henei, you are a traitor and a fiend, but every sinner has a future. Wei is a curse upon all that is good and just, but you can help restore the Sima clan's honor and glory. Join me, help me crush that vile Emperor Cao Pi, and I will absolve you of your crimes against Han."

As he heard Zhuge Liang gloat before him, Sima Yi felt a fire burning in his heart. He did not spare the warriors of Chang'an just to hear Kongming boast of Han's virtue and Wei's villainy. Still, it was true that Wei was a joke and a lie and it was his responsibility to help end that lie. Even if he had to accept Zhuge Liang as his superior, at least Wei and the joke it maintained would be no more.

Zhongda made sure to give Zhuge Liang the biggest smile he could muster.

"I humbly submit before the great ancestral Emperors of Han. Together we can liberate the people from Cao Pi's schemes. I made a great mistake when I thought that the people would prosper under Wei, but now I realize that Han's light shall shine forevermore. I shall serve you, Prime Minister, in for our People, for Peace to return to our troubled lands. Perhaps Order can return to China once more."

And with that, Chang'an was returned to Han.

As Fa Zheng led Sima Yi to a tailor where a new uniform would be made on his behalf, Sima Yi let out a deep sigh.

He was a fool for giving Chang'an to his enemies.

He was an idiot for speaking of holding Chang'an to prove Wei's strength and then surrendering once Shu bashed his gate open.

But he was an even greater idiot for giving Cao Pi the throne of Wei in the first place, and this horrible mistake had the most priority. His reputation could certainly repair itself if his defection hastened the fall of Wei.

Or so he hoped...

* * *

They put Cao Zhen in charge of Xu Chang.

This was just too easy.

When Yang Xiu finally arrived in the Wusian camp, Jia Xu beamed at the thought. Now both Zhou Yu and Yang Xiu could watch Jia Xu claim a victory in record time. With those two men as his opponents Jia Xu was bound to lose: Zhou Yu alone had proven more than a match for the combined wits of Cao Cao, Cheng Yu, and Wenhe himself, but with Yang Xiu defeat seemed so certain. Now that he had chosen Wu's banner, he could show those two just why he was so formidable without having to worry about their counterattacks.

After all, a man with connections could do amazing things, and Jia Xu was no idiot. He might have gone over to Wu, but he knew all of Wei's finest better than any of his current chums. Jia Xu chuckled to himself: perhaps he knew warriors like Cao Zhen better than they knew themselves.

So as the coalition marched upon Xu Chang, Jia Xu offered to lead the first wave of soldiers. Most of his fellow Wusians thought he was crazy: Sun Shangxiang scoffed at the idea that a recent defector should lead the main army. If he chose that moment to show his true colors, the Wusian line would be in disarray! But Zhou Yu somehow allowed Jia Xu to have his way.

Had Gongjin turned senile? Her husband was known as Wu's finest officer, yet here he was: allowing Jia Xu to lead the first blow against Wei's capital city. Zhou Gongjin would never want Wei to prevail over Wu even when he went insane, but now doubt began to creep into Shangxiang's heart. Did she know Zhou Yu? Did anyone?

Yang Xiu wasted no time. He quickly entered the Admiral's tent to voice his concerns.

"Admiral, I fear you have made a severe miscalculation. You must feel elated that Master Jia would submit to you, but you are far too trusting. He can easily return to Wei and disrupt our position."

Zhou Yu seemed rather surprised at Yang Xiu's remark. "Perhaps Lu Xun cannot see it because he is young, and the rest of my old comrades are blinded by their mistrust. But you, Dezu? You have worked with Wenhe for years, surely know you his predicament."

Yang Xiu stared at Zhou Yu for a few moments. "Wait... Is this why you've trusted me as well? You cannot be referring to... Gongjin, that's..."

Zhou Yu smiled. "You and I both know what will happen to Jia Xu the moment Cao Pi or Zhuge Liang gets their hands on him. He has nowhere else to turn to. Thankfully, he is wise enough to know where he can find refuge."

"Yet..."

Zhou Yu grimaced as he continued.

"As for you, well, I value the short friendship we have had thus far and I hope we can continue that friendship. You may not like your current situation, but you are hardly ignored or disregarded in the long run. Cao Cao feared you and could not utilize your talents, but now you can make a difference, a positive one, for our people."

"Zhou Yu of Lu Jiang, we both have a similar goal and we can best achieve it by working together, but do not expect this status quo to last forever. I..."

Zhou Yu shook his head. "Dezu, is this a good time? Either way, even with Cheng Yu's help you know what Cao Zhi has to go through if he wishes to claim his brother's throne. I think that your student and friend wants to take a much less risky path than the one you are thinking. But talking to me might just infuriate you... Why don't you ask him?"

"That's... I..."

"Don't worry. I want to maintain our friendship. I understand that my proposal is hard for you, and that if I were in your position I would not feel particularly pleased as well. But there is no rush. Either way, we do have something far more urgent on the table, right? For you to pursue these thoughts at this time is quite damaging, no?"

"You speak as though we have already won. You cannot be absolutely certain that you will take Xu Chang. If you fail, what reason will my lord have for maintaining our alliance? It did not achieve his wishes."

"Yang Xiu of Hong Nong, you are a wise man, and I am sure you are fully aware of our situation. For all intents and purposes, Cao Pi has already lost. The question is: can he hold his position just long enough for Shu to seize his throne, or will Wu overwhelm his meager forces? You state that this alliance is not so useful for Cao Zhi, but have you forgotten your status not long ago? Where you had to rely on Cao Zhang as your buffer against Wu and Wei?

"You are a brilliant man, and Cao Zhi is also a brilliant man, and together you took Xuzhou and Chenliu. The territories under your direct control are renowned and prosperous, but what about your warriors? What about your long-term concerns? To the north you have Cao Zhang's legions. Cao Zhi may have gathered a large reserve, but Cao Zhang's men have virtually all seen combat. You would be facing elite soldiers if you challenge him. Besides, it would force two brothers to fight, and we all know how that turns out.

"To the south, well, you have Wu. And soon Wu will hold Ru Nan to your west, and if our campaign succeeds we will hold Xu Chang as well."

"Xu Chang? But this a joint operation, you..."

Zhou Yu grinned. "Why do you think I had Jia Xu wear Wu's uniform?"

"... But you had no idea Jia Xu would submit!"

"I had a some suspicions that he lacked resolve, but I could not verify them. Even so, we might have had a joint attack but you know well enough the kind of man Sun Quan is. He would not sit back and let Cao Zhi take his brother's throne. I am glad it will not come to that: I am glad that Sun Quan will not force me to turn on you. That is the last thing I wish to do."

"I... I do not enjoy fighting someone I consider a friend. You and I agree on that point. However, your arrogance appalls me. It is true that your armies are mighty and that you hold much greater political power than I, but you know well enough that such things are not eternal. You have Lu Xun, Lu Su, even Jia Xu by your side, and I have Cheng Yu and Guo Huai, and Zhang Liao may very well join me. It would be very painful to fight you, but do not assume that I will stand aside and submit. You act as though I am an important piece in your game, when you fail to realize that I a fellow player as well."

Zhou Yu sighed, but said nothing more. Yang Xiu looked away too. "Still, you do have a point. Infighting like this will allow our enemy to succeed. But soon you will learn why arrogance ruins far too many men in these times, Zhou Yu, even if it will be painful for everyone involved."

At that Zhou Yu rose his head. "Why don't you talk to Cao Zhi? From your standpoint he is the key to this plan of yours, is he not?"

Yang Xiu gave Zhou Yu an icy glare. "You walk a thin line, Zhou Gongjin. Even if you can claim victory, know that I will not be easy to placate."

But the rage in Yang Xiu's eyes fizzled in shock at Zhou Yu's grin. "That is why I hope you can join me in tending the wounds of this land. Your iron will be a key ingredient in forging a new destiny for our people."

Yang Xiu snapped his mouth shut, and scurried off in silence.

* * *

As dawn rose over the walls of Xu Chang, Cao Zhen emerged from the east gate's guard post only to find Jia Xu standing tall and proud, with a legion of Wusian soldiers behind him. The man wore a strange uniform: one with the colors of Wei but patched with Wu insignia. That could mean only one thing.

"You couldn't have. Master Jia, you have betrayed Wei!" Cao Zhen called out, waving to his archers to prepare themselves.

"In a sense, we all betrayed Wei." Jia Xu called back.

Both the legion of soldiers behind him and the legions before him stood aback as Jia Xu spoke those words.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Cao Zhen of Qiao. When we first forged the Wei Empire, we all dreamt of the day when the Cao clan would rule over China. Da Wei Everlasting would overwhelm Shu Han and Dong Wu, yet it failed so quickly. We betrayed Wei the moment we watched Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi revolt, but placed no blame on Cao Pi. Throughout the revolt, Cao Pi simply sat on his throne like an incompetent buffoon, depending on the rest of us to manage his reign. Masters Sima, Liu, and Myself were treated as miracle workers, while great warriors like you were expected to herd Wei's legions into battle against the rebels. Men like Zhang He and Dong Zhao had the wisdom to defect, but we did not hold such wisdom. I have been... Invited... Into the Wu army, yes, but I do so knowing that my station can help spare many Wei lives. I hope one of those lives can be yours, old friend."

From a distance, Yang Xiu clenched his fists in rage. Jia Xu was mocking Cao Zhi right in front of the enemy, but Yang Xiu could do nothing to preserve his lord's reputation, not to mention his own. After all, did Cao Zhi not play his own role in 'sparing Wei lives?'

But both strategists raised their eyebrows at Cao Zhen's response:

"You turn your back on your comrades and bow to Wu, and now you speak to me as though we are equals in honor and spirit? Turn your head, coward, and grovel on the floor like the traitor you are. What makes you think I would ever listen to what you have to say?"

"Because unlike Cao Pi you value the soldiers under your command. He may be callous enough to leave people to die but you are not him. The Wei we all knew is gone, assuming it ever existed. Or, are you truly prepared to sacrifice Xu Chang's entire garrison to protect Cao Pi? What has Cao Pi done to deserve such loyalty?"

"He... He is my lord..."

"What is more important? Our duties to the people and to the future, or our duties to an incompetent ruler? It is true that traitors are disdained, but what defines a traitor? When a ruler betrays the will of the people, when he treats them like toys and sends men to their deaths, has he not betrayed his station and the duties placed upon him by his reign? Cao Pi may have claimed the title of Emperor, but unlike the Emperors of Han of old he did not prove that Heaven wished for his reign. Lord Cao Cao was indeed a worthy ruler, and I doubt that anyone would question Heaven's blessings had Cao Cao become Emperor, but Cao Pi is not his father. Cao Cao built the dream we called 'Wei,' but from what I'm seeing Cao Pi is tearing that apart."

"Even if what you say is true, you sound like one of those cowards caring only for self-preservation. So since Wei is crumbling, and you wish to defect to Wu, what happens when Wu begins to lose its war against Shu? Will you simply defect once more? Why should I or your new masters trust someone like you?"

"Hah, an elementary response. And here I thought you were my student. Very well. A man who sacrifices his life in the name of honor becomes a wasted life. After his death, he is unable to provide assistance to anyone: not the people who he failed to protect or serve nor the lord he served nor the new faction who has taken over. But as strategists and generals, as men tasked with guiding other men, is it not our duty to stay alive so that the people who count on us will not die horribly as well? From what I can see, Wu has succeeded in keeping her subjects alive even during military defeats. Shu has as well, although Zhuge Liang is the kind of man who will probably enact great revenge upon the people of Wei for smoldering the light of Han.

"As for Wei, we both have seen what Cao Pi has done. Will the people of Wei prosper as men like you try to hold up that crumbling regime? I think not. You should live so that you can serve the people, not die like a fool. Once one ensures one's ability to continue serving those who on them, one can discuss matters of loyalty. Let all who stand here understand: my loyalty lies with the men under my command. When Ru Nan fell I let those who wanted to fall in battle fulfill their purpose, but my personal staff and the lieutenants who served as my guards are all alive and many have seen their families again. Can your subordinates say the same, Cao Zhen? I am confident that Wu can help heal the wounds of those in Wei, and even if they fail or prove treacherous I am not the sort who bows before inferior men."

"Listen to yourself! Lord Cao Cao trusted us to care for his descendants and his reign, and now you are bowing before one of his greatest enemies. How can you live with your-?"

"What's the status of Cao Zhi and Cao Zhang?"

"What?"

"We were indeed entrusted by our lord to care for his descendants. So tell me, how are they doing? It seems to me that Lord Cao Zhi is doing quite well, even if he will be unable to claim Wei's throne at this rate. Cao Zhang seems the most likely successor to his elder brother, but that's assuming he's willing to incite Wu and Shu into attacking him. Cao Xiong, youngest of the brothers, has chosen to depend on his elder brother Zhi for shelter, and if Cao Zhi does not aim for the throne I doubt Cao Xiong would want to discard his brother's protection for that 'honor.' Cao Pi is a fool who has hastened his own demise, but the other Cao heirs are doing well. As long as we serve Lords Cao Zhi and Cao Zhang, even indirectly, we are indeed fulfilling our lord's wishes."

Yang Xiu bristled at that, for there was no sign that Jia Xu was doing anything on Cao Zhi's behalf.

Cao Zhen paused for a moment. He had once considered Jia Xu a mentor, a voice of guidance and reason for the Wei faction. Here he was, speaking of turning one's back on Cao Pi. Yet, did Cao Pi represent the entirety of the Cao family? Still, surrendering to Wu would be accepting the enemy as his superiors, and he was not Jia Xu.

But as he stood there, thinking, Jia Xu began to address the Wei soldiers. "Soldiers, you stand on that wall knowing that you face legions of enemy troops. I'm sure you are aware that, because of your orders, you know that reinforcements will not come. You are outnumbered, and for all intents and purposes outgunned. Do you value your lives? Would you like to see your families again? There is no need to die here, to die pointlessly. Lay down your arms, and you can return to your wives and to your children. Stand and fight, and even if you win many of you will die. Your comrades have abandoned you, have left you as decoys and as distractions to save their own petty skins. Are you a tool, or are you a man? Do what is right for your family and stand down."

Cao Zhen glanced at his soldiers. Many of them looked back at him. Their eyes betrayed their thoughts. One of them even kneeled before him. "General, permission to speak freely, sir."

Cao Zhen nodded gloomily.

The soldier continued: "My wife has recently borne me a son. Our orders suggest that the Emperor intends to withdraw to Luoyang, and he wishes that we hold this line for as long as it takes. Even if you intend to resist the enemy, would it not be better for us all if we were to withdraw to the Hulao Gate?"

Cao Zhen sighed. He stood upon the battlements and yelled down towards Jia Xu. "You are a shrewd speaker, Jia Xu. Cao Pi is indeed an unworthy master..."

At those words, most of Cao Zhen's soldiers gasped in shock, but none of them raised a hand against him. Cao Pi had no vocal supporters today.

"Thus, I shall make my decision." Cao Zhen turned towards Yang Xiu, who was hiding amongst the allied ranks. "Master Yang, I find it strange that you did not speak this entire time. I suppose the Wusians wanted Jia Xu to take the glory. In all honesty, they did 'take the city,' but they will not win my loyalty. I hereby surrender to Lord Cao Zhi, and shall accept Yang Xiu and Guo Huai as my superiors. If this is unacceptable, then I will hold Xu Chang as Cao Zhi's territory, and if the Wusians wish to break their treaty with Cao Zhi they can challenge me for it."

Jia Xu's face paled, and Yang Xiu laughed. "I accept your proposal, General. It is good we were able to reunite without a single drop of blood."

* * *

But even though Cao Zhen pledged his allegiance to Cao Zhi, there was dissension in his ranks. Not a single warrior spoke for Wei, but many spoke of joining Wu.

For every soldier who offered to put on a red uniform, Jia Xu's smile grew wider.

Even though many of the other commanders complained on and on, Zhou Yu handed Jia Xu a red uniform as well. "You deserve it." He spoke simply.

Yang Xiu, Lu Xun, Jia Xu, and Zhou Yu found themselves seated at a war meeting. Lu Xun made sure to look as attentive as possible, since technically speaking he was an observer during these events. Zhou Yu, for his part, had to mediate as Commander of this joint expedition.

"Xu Chang belongs to Wu." Jia Xu smacked his palm on the table. "There is no other alternative. We convinced Cao Zhen to surrender, and although he was wise to submit to Lord Cao Zhi it is Wu who convinced him to change sides."

Yang Xiu eyed Zhou Yu carefully, and the latter calmly turned his head.

"Master Yang, your rebuttal?"

"As commander of Xu Chang's forces, Cao Zhen's new allegiance would determine the city's standing. Cao Zhen has pledged allegiance to Cao Zhi. Wu has every right to use the city's facilities at her discretion, since she has been a critical ally and, I must say, benefactor for Cao Zhi's armies, but Cao Zhi is the rightful ruler of this city."

"Why don't we ask the people of the city?" Jia Xu grinned.

Yang Xiu glared at Jia Xu, but turned towards Zhou Yu. "Master Zhou, I know it is hard for you to accept it, but Cao Zhen submitted to Cao Zhi, and the city is therefore ours. But, as long as the treaty holds, Wu can establish a strong presence here."

"I suspect we will have to handle this problem sooner or later." Jia Xu sighed. "Can there be two lords over this alliance? Will it not ruin matters for all of us if we still have such dissension?"

Zhou Yu shook his head. "I was never adept at politics. But I am a military commander, as are you, Master Yang. I would like your statement submitted in writing: that a Wusian base can be established in Xu Chang without consequence. I will concede for the moment that this is disputed territory because of General Cao's allegiance, but I cannot allow this dispute to disrupt our campaign. We are here to crush Cao Pi's regime, not to debate over a critical city."

Yang Xiu nodded. "It would indeed be a fool's errand for us to let this argument ruin our cohesion. I accept your terms thus far. I do concede that Jia Xu has every right to claim victory in this 'Battle of Xu Chang,' for he did indeed convince the enemy to switch sides."

Jia Xu looked surprised for a moment, but realized the statement for what it was. Yang Xiu was not the sort to promote bad blood. "Thank you, Master Yang. Let us ensure that Cao Pi will be unable to torment anyone else again."

Yang Xiu smiled at that. "Indeed."

* * *

While his colleagues rallied the troops for the final push on Luoyang, Zhou Yu stood above a soldier's cot: his brain filled with images that nearly killed him a few years ago.

Sun Shangxiang was lying on a cot, her face stern but her eyes unable to mask the pain she felt. Several physicians scurried back and forth in the room, brushing past Zhou Yu as they gathered bandages and 'gauze' to help clean her wounds. Xiao Qiao was also lying on a bed while she breathed her last. But unlike Shangxiang, Xiao Qiao had never gone into labor. She died before their child could be born.

But here Shangxiang lay, trying her best not to scream. Zhou Yu stood awkwardly, his eyes staring at the bulge in her belly and downward, hoping that the child could be born and that, unlike last time, his wife would survive this ordeal.

Soon the squad of physicians returned, and he could smell their herbal remedies. Such medicine was used for centuries, and though he doubted they would fail his wife in this ordeal, worry filled his heart as he imagined what could happen to her. Sun Shangxiang was no weakling, she was a warrior, and the circumstances of her birth could not stop her destiny. Yet death by childbirth was not unheard of in these times, and though she was a princess she was certainly not immortal.

If life taught him anything, it was that no one could be immortal. Death came for everyone.

Would death come for his wife today?

The moment was coming: he could see the physicians prepare themselves as Shangxiang finally cried out loud. Arrows, swords, such things brought her no fear, yet he could see the tears in her eyes and her yells were most unpleasant. Zhou Yu stood helplessly as she screamed in front of him.

As she screamed, he turned away. If fate dictated that Sun Shangxiang must die, then fate was obviously some evil force. It made Cao Pi Emperor and doomed the lives of millions. It took his first wife from him and left him a shattered man. If Fate wanted Sun Shangxiang too...

His thoughts were shattered as she let out a final scream.

And there was a soft cry.

He could hear feminine panting, and the midwife made cooing noises while the physicians cleansed the area. He opened his eyes and saw Shangxiang's burning into his own, staring at him expectantly. The midwife turned to Zhou Yu, and presented a child.

It was a boy.

"She's alive." Was his first thought. "And I have a son." Was his second. Instead of walking towards his son, Zhou Yu reached out and touched his wife's face.

"I thought I would lose you..." Zhou Yu stammered.

She stared at him for a moment, and then her eyes narrowed. "I don't plan to leave so soon."

She grabbed his hand. "I'd have failed you if I did."

He held her hand and tightened his grip. "No. I would have failed you... They call me a master strategist, yet I know nothing of medicine. I could have done nothing to protect you."

Her face turned into a pout. "What makes you think I would need protecting? Sure, it was painful..." She glanced at their child. "But I am the Tigress of Jiangdong. A new cub would hardly be the end of me." With her free hand, she reached out and held the infant's hand. The midwife quickly handed the child over to Shangxiang, while Zhou Yu embraced them both.

"But truly... I thought I would lose you..." He muttered.

She scooted closer to him as the medical staff and midwife left the room. Though she said nothing, her face betrayed her thoughts. The two of them huddled there, their smiles wide and proud.

* * *

"I swear, Lu Su is a woman in disguise. He worries too much..." Gan Ning groaned as several Allied officers gathered in the local barrack's canteen.

"I do not understand why he would insist on Shangxiang's withdrawal. She said that she would continue to lead her troops 'even with a baby in [her] arm.'" Lu Xun shook his head.

"Exactly! Sun Shangxiang just gave birth, and she still wishes to fight and die like a true warrior. That Zhou Yu is one lucky man."

"That's strange." Guo Huai muttered. "I was under the impression that you were friends with that woman. Are you not concerned about her health? She's not exactly young anymore, and on top of that she just had a child. Even if her reputation implies that she could kill scores of men, could she do the same right after childbirth? I doubt it. As her friend, aren't you being callous?"

Zhang Ren nodded. "I have heard that the Lady Wu mourned her daughter's lack of a husband in her prime. Lady Da Qiao bore three children to Sun Ce before his death, and Lady Xiao Qiao died before she could give birth... Lady Sun bloomed some time ago, and now that she is no longer young it surprises me that you hold little concern for her health. She should still be able to bear Master Zhou several children, but she will not be as vigorous as a tender flower."

Gan Ning and Lu Xun both laughed as if they were drunk. "Shangxiang was never a tender flower." Boyue chuckled. "She is kind and thoughtful like any sister, but she is hardly gentle. You've never heard of Lady Wu's laments about her daughter's daintiness, have you? Sun Shangxiang is a warrior, and now she can finally carry the title of mother. But even though she is a wife her choice was very wise: Zhou Yu will not prevent her from snatching glory and honor from the rest of us commanders. Frankly, I wouldn't have it any other way. She's our sister, in and out of battle!"

Gan Ning chortled as well. "Yeah, it was her choice alright. Sun Quan wanted her to marry Liu Bei, but she wouldn't have it. You should have seen the look on his face!"

From a table nearby Lu Fan began to hiss. "Watch what you say, Xingba! Lord Sun Quan would not be pleased with such words..." He glanced at Guo Huai cautiously, but the northern commander, and everyone else in attendance, merely shrugged.

"Sun Quan is not here, and neither are Zhou Tai, Bu Zhi, or Lu Meng. We can say what we like: none of the soldiers would report us either. This is Zhou Yu's turf, not Sun Quan's." Gan Ning replied.

Guo Huai looked surprised. "You imply that Master Zhou has authority over Lord Sun Quan?"

Gan Ning glared at him. "You should be honored that I speak so freely in front of you, northerner, but know this: Master Zhou is the Supreme Commander of this army. He and I are old friends, and I would lay down my life on his behalf without hesitation. Sun Shangxiang is also an old friend of mine, and I would rather die than let her be harmed, if Zhou Yu failed to beat me to it. But she is a tigress in every sense of the word, and no amount of pain could stop her from relishing the glory of battle. Lu Su is being overly cautious when he ordered her withdrawal to Lu Jiang, and I would strangle him myself if he hadn't been a gentleman and offered to escort her. Since she will return home, I'm sure we all believe that Zhou Yu can focus better on this final campaign." Gan Ning waved his arm and pointed at the other Wu officers present. "I owe the Sun clan my life, and I intend to pay that debt to Sun Shangxiang..."

He stopped there when Lu Fan glanced at him solemnly.

Guo Huai looked rather shocked, and the room was silent for a few moments. Then Lu Xun coughed. "You joined Cao Zhi as a protest against Cao Pi, so maybe you do not understand our loyalty for Zhou Yu and Shangxiang. We've known that man for years, and as officers under the Sun clan we know his wife as well. I've heard that even those in Wei have learned to fear her name, as her reputation as a warrior rose when she contributed to the Battle of Xiangyang. She marched with us on this campaign even when she learned that she was pregnant. She did go into a labor rather soon, but then again it's been a while since her marriage to Zhou Yu and she did look a little pale even if it was hard to notice her pregnancy under all that armor."

"Either way, it's a shame that she can't march alongside us. Her presence certainly inspires the troops." Gan Ning mumbled some more.

Zhang Ren sighed. "In Liu Zhang's court we hardly had such camaraderie. Sure, there were men like Wang Lei and Yan Yan who served as inspirations for the rest of us, but Lord Liu Zhang seemed to be more concerned with his own comfort than with the status of Shu. General Wu Yi and I would work day and night to ensure the men were well drilled, but it's clear to me that they failed in their task once an actual opponent dared to attack them. Liu Bei's march into Shu was far too convenient: he simply convinced everyone to surrender. I hear that Wang Lei committed suicide after Liu Zhang surrendered, which is a shame! It seems that the Wusian old guard have all been dear friends for many years, maybe even family, and I wish to be a part of that..."

"You certainly are already, General Zhang. But Master Zhou cannot celebrate your contributions until we make sure that Luoyang belongs to the Southland. With you on board I trust that hurdle will be overcome." Lu Fan spoke.

Gan Ning raised his fist. "Yeah! Stop being so gloomy. Liu Zhang was a fool who failed to recognize your talents for what they are. You crushed Pang Tong like a fly, and that man was brilliant! He used to work for us in the past, but he made the mistake of serving Liu Bei and crossing you. Without your intel we may have had a much messier battle against Master Jia, and I doubt Master Jia would have been convinced to surrender if you hadn't helped counter his assault."

Their chat continued for a few hours, when Yang Xiu finally poked his head in and yelled at them to prepare for another march. Wu and Cao Zhi were on the move: Wei would be finished.

* * *

Emperor Cao Pi let out a sigh of relief as the entire convoy entered Hulao Gate.

Heavy rains had slowed them down, but apparently Cao Zhen had been able to keep Wu at bay long enough for Wei's remnants to come here.

"My Lord, do you wish to move on to Luoyang and reestablish the Imperial Palace?" Liu Ye bowed as Cao Pi's carriage was set down.

"No. Let me rest in the guard house. The thick mud behind us will slow Wu's pursuit, and we can rest." Cao Pi panted.

For an entire fortnight, Cao Pi could indeed rest atop the mighty walls of Hulao Gate. But as those two weeks came to a close, a handle of blue-shirted soldiers came running towards the gate.

Cao Pi ordered that they be allowed in.

"Your Majesty!" Jiang Wei gasped as the remnants of his guards went to rest. "General Cao Zhen surrendered to the enemy. He has pledged allegiance to the rebels under Cao Zhi, and the Wusian army now occupies Xu Chang. Some of the men with me overheard that they intend to move on towards Luoyang, which means they will come through here!"

"It is good to see that you survived, Lieutenant. Your loyalty is to be commended." Liu Ye nodded.

But before his Prime Minister could issue more orders, Cao Pi spoke.

"Ziyang, I want this Lieutenant to be made a General."

"What?" Liu Ye froze for a moment. "He is untested, and only recently joined our army. What makes you think he would make a good commander? The data he gathered from the rebel armies wasn't even accurate! Yang Xiu played him like a flute and he was easily outwitted!"

Jiang Wei blinked. He was standing right there, but Liu Ye acted like he wasn't.

"He deserves to be recognized for his loyalty to Wei. I insist that he be promoted to General. I ask that you help our army survive these trying times." Cao Pi replied as he stared at Jiang Wei.

Jiang Wei kowtowed before the Emperor of Wei. "Thy servant humbly accepts your command. My life is yours."

Liu Ye looked at Jiang Wei, and then glanced back at Cao Pi. He sighed and nodded. "It will be done, my lord. Thy servant shall go and make arrangements immediately."

As he left the gate, he looked to the sky and spoke: "Zhongda, if you can hear me, know that our initial plan has failed. I will employ countermeasures now." He turned back towards the guardhouse and shook his head. "We are fools, all of us. Perhaps Wenhe is the wisest among us: Wu is not likely to waste his talents."

* * *

Mere days after Jiang Wei's arrival, news came of Shu's conquest of Chang'an, and how their forces were spotted marching towards Hong Nong, with Sima Yi alongside Zhuge Liang! Wei scouts finally reported seeing the first of Wu's advance guard as well, and it was confirmed that Cao Zhi's troops marched with them. Emperor Cao Pi ordered a council, and Prime Minister Liu Ye was in attendance.

"What shall we do? Our eternal adversaries Wu and Shu have arrived to attack us, and there are rumors that Shang Dang fell and General Xiahou is dead. The Empire is crumbling, but I will not let it die. Even so, I need your help more than ever." Cao Pi stammered.

"Thy servant will defend your reign, my lord." Liu Ye bowed. "Thy servant requests that your illustrious majesty move on towards Luoyang. Zhong Yao is a talented strategist who holds Hong Nong, and though it is likely the city will fall it is unlikely that Shu can attack Luoyang before we can gather reinforcements for its battlements. With General Xu Huang at my side, I will hold Hulao Gate against the Wusian tide, while General Jiang Wei can rally men from what remains of the Empire to come to Capital Luoyang and hold the city against any invaders. With my command of Hulao Gate and with all of Wei's might holding Luoyang neither Shu nor Wu will be able to deliver a killing blow! Wei has been struck hard, but she will not die as long as you live!"

"Thank you, Ziyang. I am most fortunate to have you as Prime Minister." Cao Pi smiled.

'It is a pity that I cannot say the same.' Liu Ye thought to himself. His face, however, masked his emotions well. "Go on, my lord, and rally our forces to victory!"

As Cao Pi withdrew, Liu Ye turned to the southeast. "All that remains is for me to hold the gate against the southerners for as long as it takes. It is clear that Zhongda plans to 'clean up' our great mistake. I must buy him time to do so. If Shu takes Luoyang then Wu's alliance with Cao Zhi will be finished, and when our enemy shatters before us we can rally the might of Shu against Wu and the rebels!"

He gave Xu Huang a glance, however, as Cao Pi left the Gate. "Convincing General Xu to submit to Shu after they seize Luoyang will not be an easy task, however... But I am certain that I can evade those southerners if they finally overrun this position."

* * *

Soon the warriors of Wu arrived, and Xu Huang yelled at them from atop the walls of Hulao: "You are inferiors! You stand against the glorious light of Wei! Your meddling may have convinced many soldiers to bow before you, but they are clearly unworthy of Wei's light. Jia Xu of Wuwei, you in particular are a spineless coward who cocks the knee before inferior creatures! And Yang Xiu of Hong Nong is an even dirtier traitor who helps greedy brothers take what is not theirs! You will all perish before Wei's undying might!"

Jia Xu turned towards Yang Xiu and Zhou Yu: "It seems that someone needs to rinse their mouth."

Zhou Yu and Yang Xiu nodded, and both men gave the order to strike.

* * *

As Cao Pi sat on his new throne in Luoyang, reports came pouring in of Shu's attack on Hong Nong. According to the scout, the city was barely holding on, and it was likely that it had already fallen.

"Master Zhong cannot be blamed. We only had a legion and a half of soldiers in Hong Nong, while the traitor and Han forces number several legions." Jiang Wei bowed.

A few nervous days passed, and another messenger came from the west, stating that he was nearly intercepted by Shu patrols in transit. Tianshui had fallen and Sun Qian had convinced Han Sui to revolt against Wei and join Shu. Ma Dai and Han Sui had sworn to take Cao Pi's head for the death of Ma Teng.

"Jia Xu was the one who led that expedition! I may have ordered it but they make no sense!" Cao Pi gasped.

"Jia Xu fights for Wu now, and I doubt Han Sui would be foolish enough to pressure Shu into betraying their alliance with Wu for a simple vendetta. Frankly, it seems this gives Han Sui an excuse to surrender to Shu." Jiang Wei sighed.

Cao Pi stared at his new General in awe. "Your wisdom is indeed profound! How could you have been a mere Lieutenant all this time?"

"I did hold the rank of Commander, but Jia Xu demoted me once I arrived from Cao Zhang's clutches. He claimed that I was incompetent, and when you promoted me you surely remember Liu Ye's tirade about my intel, Your Majesty."

"Then my Prime Minister is a fool. With you by my side victory is surely possible!"

* * *

As Cao Pi boasted to Jiang Wei, Liu Ye found himself being led into one of Hulao Gate's prison cells.

"It seems Wu finally outfought me. I have failed you, Zhongda. Wu will be much stronger than either of us had hoped, now that Cao Zhi has absolutely no reason to doubt or betray them." Liu Ye sighed.

Xu Huang's unconscious body was sent to the infirmary, and the three chief strategists surveyed the damage.

"It should not take long to repair the gate, but we should move on towards Luoyang." Yang Xiu commented.

"Indeed. Let us rally our men for the final push. With Xu Huang defeated, Cao Pi is as good as dead." Zhou Yu nodded.

Sure enough, the Wusian army descended upon Luoyang...

And Jiang Wei rose to stop them.

* * *

As Cao Pi heard that Liu Ye and Xu Huang had been defeated, and that Zhou Yu was coming after him, he turned pale and began to vomit uncontrollably. Jiang Wei ordered that the Emperor be brought to his bedchamber, with the Imperial Guard ordered to protect him. Jiang Wei would guide what remained of Wei's armies to defend the city.

But while his soldiers positioned themselves on Luoyang's walls and behind Luoyang's gates, Jiang Wei had other ideas.

As Wu's armies approached, Jiang Wei ordered his men to open the East Gate. He came running out, with spear in hand, and demanded to parley with the Wusian force.

Zhou Yu decided to humor him, and emerged from behind his troops.

"Admiral Zhou Gongjin of Lu Jiang, I challenge you to a duel! If you are defeated, then Wu must return all stolen land to Wei, and she must also hand over all traitorous officers, especially that conniving Jia Wenhe of Wuwei!" Jiang Wei growled.

Zhou Yu waited for several moments after Jiang Wei finished speaking, and raised an eyebrow. "And what if you lose?" He asked.

Jiang Wei seemed shocked by that question. "If I lose? I will not lose!... But honor dictates that I make fair terms. If I lose, then... Well, what do you propose? I am unlikely to lose so I will accept whatever you state."

Zhou Yu glanced at Jia Xu, who simply shrugged his shoulders, and turned back to Jiang Wei. "You are to have your men disperse. I do not want to see anyone besides Cao Pi die today. Your men are to allow us free passage to Cao Pi's throne room, and they must stand by and watch while Wenhe, Dezu, and I dispense justice on that tyrant."

Jiang Wei seemed shocked by this proposal. "You do not want others to die? You are an honorable man. It is a pity that your request will not be fulfilled. Begin!" Jiang Wei shouted as he charged with his spear outstretched.

Zhou Yu sighed. He had heard of such idiocy before, and he would deal with it in a similar fashion. As Jiang Wei charged Zhou Yu dodged the spear thrust, and with the spearhead hurling away from his body Zhou Yu clenched his left fist while raising and bending his left arm and slammed his fist into Jiang Wei's face.

The blow took the young commander completely by surprise, and he slammed onto the ground.

"I win." Zhou Yu bowed before his downed opponent. As the Wei army stepped aside Zhou Yu, Yang Xiu, and Jia Xu strolled across the palace lawn and opened the palace doors.

"Jiang Wei was defeated! How?!" Cao Pi gasped.

Yang Xiu glanced at his allies, and pulled out a scroll from his jacket. "I have waited a long time for this." He addressed Cao Pi.

As the Emperor of Wei stood there, Yang Xiu listed his failings as a ruler. With each line the young Emperor's face became redder and redder.

"I trusted you!" Cao Pi pointed a finger at Jia Xu. "I made you my Prime Minister! All of Wei believed that you would lead us." Cao Pi thrust his other finger at Yang Xiu. "I knew _he_ would spit on my father's work! But I never thought that _you_ would betray me! How can you live with yourself?!"

"I ask myself that question all the time." Jia Xu sighed. Yang Xiu and Zhou Yu glanced at him, but Wenhe's eyes pierced Cao Pi's own. "I served Li Jue, but found myself unable to stomach those days, so I went to Zhang Xiu. Then I convinced Zhang Xiu to submit to Cao Cao, and though Lord Cao proved a talented man his treatment of the people was unnerving indeed. Then I stood by and watched when Sima Yi and Liu Ye clamored for your ascension as Emperor. Since that time you have done nothing but abuse your station and spit on Heaven and Earth. Yang Dezu has pointed your crimes out for us. Now I bow before Wu, and I hope that Sun Quan does not disappoint me or the people who have trusted him with their lives. Today has been a long time coming, but there are quite a few souls that can finally rest in peace. Goodbye, Cao Zihuan."

Cao Pi rose from his throne and raised his spear, but Zhou Yu was faster. With a ring of Gongjin's sword and a forward thrust, the Emperor of Wei collapsed on Zhou Yu's blade.

"It's over..." Zhou Yu gasped. "The Southland has finally been avenged."

* * *

(Author's Note: If I ended the chapter when Sima Yi surrenders to Zhuge Liang, I'd shoot myself for letting you readers get bored so easily. I mean, by that point, you know what happens to Wei, and even if this story is obviously not meant for Weists you'd probably feel disheartened because your favorite faction has fallen apart. I planned for this chapter to end with the fall of Luoyang and the completion of this Act, but I'll have you know that it was not easy to write for this chapter.

You also might have noticed that the action in this chapter was sorely lacking. I guess I need to explain myself a bit more and help clear some notions (although I don't intend for this to be an apology...)

This story is listed as Drama/Romance rather than Action/Adventure/Romance, and although I am well aware that the Romance part is lacking, well, that's because yours truly has little experience in such matters. The titular characters are married, and Shangxiang has indeed conceived and borne a child, but the story's focus has been on the Character pieces and Drama that this war has invoked on all parties involved.

But I'm not a liar. Scenes with Sun Shangxiang will be much more prevalent now that the opening moves have been completed. I've been playing a lot more Weiqi (Go in Japanese and English) and the occasional game of Chess lately so you, reader, can interpret the story as a game of Chess (or preferably Go). The opening moves are complete: the stage is set for future attacks. The only problem is that the game started with three major players, and now, like a game of Chess or Go, this game has narrowed down to two.

But a major part of a war story involves battles, and that is my weakness. See, I read Tom Clancy's "The Hunt for Red October" recently and found it sorely lacking. But Not because it was poorly written! Rather, I felt that the story would have been much better as a film. The skirmishes discussed in that book used a lot of words but lacked an exciting flow or atmosphere, whereas the film version would have been much more intense. In the past, reviewers would say that my writing lacks intensity, lacks action, and now I find myself agreeing with them. It does lack intensity, but intense writing is hard to achieve especially in an age with film and video games. Frankly, Luo Guanzhong's original novel and both Snow and Moss Roberts' translations have action scenes that do not last very long. Compare this to the Dynasty Warriors games which are full of action and excitement even if they make some characters (I'm ready to offer you a drink, Zhang He) look and act like lunatics.

Granted, Romance of the Three Kingdoms is the kind of novel where characters appear and then die in the next chapter, and I really want this story to focus on a specific cast of characters even if others will make cameos and have a scene or two for themselves, but ROTK was a novel that focused on the thoughts and plots of the most important members of the cast (Zhuge Liang, Cao Cao, Liu Bei, etc.) rather than the battles themselves. Outlaws of the Marsh is, frankly, a much more exciting book.

This fanfic will now focus on the main story, since Acts I and II have set up the main scenario. Here Shu Han and Dong Wu will fight over what remains of China at this point, with Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi being forced to pick sides or re-shoulder the burden of Wei. The plot will, hopefully, not unravel nearly as quickly as Begonia of the South did, in fact this story is what I should have written instead of Begonia of the South. Jia Xu and Sima Yi will play their parts in this stage, even if I planned for Jia Xu to end his role much sooner when I first began writing this story.

If I fail at making this fanfic interesting, well, then you might understand why I retired earlier. But I wanted to test myself so here we are. I know others have written better stories on this site, but I really hope to entertain people so here's my fic. Enjoy!)

P.S. In the Zhou Yu / Yang Xiu scene, I wanted Zhou Yu to be so smug, to think that he already won, that is why his tact went out the window. Still, to have such a sure victory over a rival that you respect is a victory that few can accomplish, I think.

P.P.S.: If you've read my earlier fics, you know how I treat Jiang Wei. Sorry, fans of that miserable general. The lives he sacrificed in vain demand that he be treated as the butt monkey he is.

**END ACT II  
**


	15. On Principle

ACT III

Chapter 15: On Principle

He marched across the Central Plains with pride.

Hong Nong had been liberated. Chang'an had been liberated. Tianshui had been liberated. Han was rising from the ashes. Although Han had to depend on Wu to distract their great enemy, and thus could not regain its full power through its own strength, Han had reclaimed so many great cities.

Naturally, Luoyang was the next on that list.

Zhuge Liang laughed as his carriage rolled on towards the Eastern Capital. If Luoyang fell to Shu, then Liu Bei could finally claim his rightful title as the Emperor of the Han Dynasty. He would be third 'founding Emperor' as both West and East Han had collapsed. Traitors would bow to Han overnight and everything would be set right once more.

Zhong Yao trudged along as part of the frontline. The green uniform he wore felt itchy and uncomfortable, as though the coarseness of the fabric was deliberate. Or perhaps that was just his heart speaking for him.

Sima Yi had requested that Zhong Yao be given the chance to 'redeem himself in the eyes of Han,' and that he be placed under Zhongda's direct command. With Zhong Yao at his side once again, Sima Yi began to speak to his subordinate whenever Kongming could not see them.

"Wei is dead, that is a fact by now. But it is best that we prepare for Han's rise. I do not think Zhuge Liang would remain so generous once Luoyang is taken." Wei's late Regent Marshal reminded his old colleague.

"Aye... But I wonder what happened to Masters Jia and Liu. Were they slain by Wu? It is still so baffling that neither of them contacted us during the assaults on Chang'an and Hong Nong." Zhong Yao slouched.

Sima Yi shook his head. "I do not know, perhaps they did meet the end of a blade. But I doubt that Zhou Yu or Yang Xiu would just kill Jia Xu so swiftly and eagerly. And Liu Ye is a wise man, unlikely to let himself to be caught. Both men are too clever to die so easily."

Yet, as the two of them chatted, another man was waiting in the wings. Fa Zheng chose that moment to appear before the two former Wei strategists.

"What's this about preparing for the rise of Han?" He greeted them with a smile.

Sima Yi turned pale, and Zhong Yao rose his hands as if he were trying to shield himself from an executioner's axe.

Fa Zheng's face became serious. "Because you're completely right!"

And the two men were shocked.

"If you haven't noticed, Zhuge Kongming has become far too overconfident about this victory as of late. But I don't think that he will like what he sees in Luoyang. Even a 5 year old could tell that Wei is gone, but that demonstrates that the most likely rulers of Luoyang at this point are the Wusians, for I doubt Cao Zhi would be able to wrestle control of the city with Wu so near. Even if there is something left of Wei, the likelihood that they would withdraw to Luoyang and not make contingency plans against Shu is preposterous.

"Unless Liu Ye wanted to hold off Wu and practically give the city to Shu, Luoyang would be the first to be abandoned in favor of Xu Chang. Luoyang would, therefore, not be a valuable region any longer: if Zhuge Liang comes and finds the city abandoned, will he still be so proud? I doubt it. He may have Luoyang again, but the city is worthless to anyone other than deluded Han loyalists.

"You men served Wei, but you both know how meaningless your pasts are now. If you want to regain the fame and glory you once had, it would be wise of you to help me clean up after Kongming when he inevitably becomes a nervous wreck once again. Either Luoyang belongs to Wu, has been abandoned, or Wei has fortified its West Gate and Hulao Gate with everything it has left, and the lattermost one seems unlikely because Wu would not tolerate that situation."

Sima Yi shook his head. "It's funny. Not long ago I wanted to kill you and Zhuge Liang. I thought Wei was still salvageable. Yet, less than two months later, I find myself serving Han. You seem to trust that I will have no choice but to help you in this maze of plots where you try to outmaneuver Zhuge Liang in his own game. Alas! I can do nothing but accept as you are my superior and, with Wei gone, I have no one else to turn to."

Fa Zheng scoffed. "Don't give me that crap. You chose to turn your coat. You said you wanted to fix your mistakes, so go on: help me fix them. Make Cao Pi pay for leaving you to die."

Zhong Yao blinked as he stared at the two men. Sima Yi and Fa Zheng stared deeply into each other's eyes, and Zhong could swear he could see rage building in both.

But then he heard laughter, and both men looked away, their faces twisted in mirth.

"You should really take up acting, Xiaozhi."

"Alone? I might be somewhat humorous, but with you as a partner we'd even make bitter old bureaucrats die from laughter!"

And the two men laughed.

Zhong Yao stared at them like they were insane.

"You should know me better than that, Yuanchang! Did you really think I was serious?" Sima Yi smirked.

"Your actions are most irrational. I fail to understand what is so funny when Wei is in ruins. The fact that you and I are wearing green uniforms does nothing to improve my sense of humor."

Fa Zheng raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sima Yi. "Did you really think he would remain a loyal subordinate without scurrying back to Cao Pi?"

"Well, I have known him for some time now, and it's mostly that pride and sense of honor we of Wei have that lets you say that without me slitting your throat." Sima Yi grinned.

"Death threats. How unoriginal."

"Well you have been most tactless thus far, what did you expect me to do? Pat you on the back? Bow before you in gratitude for your snarky comments?"

Zhong Yao fumed. "Why are the two of you making such banter when Wei is...?"

"Because, unlike you, Zhongda knows when he should quit serving a side. Wei has proven to be incompetent and impotent. You seem loyal to Cao Pi even when he has shown no sign of deserving that loyalty. Sima Zhongda understands this concept: that rulers are worthy only when they show competence in shouldering the burden of leadership. Cao Pi just looked to you as though you were his saviors. Perhaps that is why you are so bitter: you are nothing more than a field tactician in Shu, whereas in Wei you would be a most honored minister."

"Han scoundrel! I submit and yet you treat me like a dog! On my honor, I should kill you where you stand!"

Sima Yi palmed his forehead. "I apologize, Xiaozhi. My subordinate here is much too prideful for our current project."

"That he is. Yuanchang..."

"Don't call me th-"

"As I was saying, Yuanchang, just now you were discussing with Zhongda the need to prepare yourselves for the rise of Han. You undoubtedly feared that Han would mistreat the both of you and treat you like traitors in hiding. I came here to allay your fears, and Sima Yi understands this. I completely agree with your assessments: Han's rise may bode ill for former Wei subjects, so I wish to work alongside Sima Zhongda to prevent this problem, even if it brings me at odds with Zhuge Kongming."

Fa Zheng grinned and continued.

"Naturally, to even the mood between us and test my intentions, Zhongda attempted to use humor. This helps maintain a cordial atmosphere since we are not in a court setting and there is no reason for me to protect my reputation and act as if there's a stick in my rear."

Zhong Yao shook his head. "You are lucky that, because of the fall of Chang'an and Hong Nong, I have no choice but to accept that argument. If I were still a Wei officer, I'd..."

"Continue to act in this manner, apparently. Very well! Such anger can still prove useful for our cause! But instead of plotting to kill me, why not plot to crush Wu?"

"Because Shu was our sworn enemy: the very cause of which we strove to destroy. Wu is merely a nuisance to be crushed. We of Wei could never bow to Shu!"

"But you are wearing a green uniform."

"Yes..." Zhong Yao sighed deeply. "And that is why I feel that the only recourse I have, after ensuring that the people of Xu Chang and Luoyang are safe, is to die knowing that I failed Wei."

Fa Zheng groaned. "Great. Another Kongming."

Sima Yi shrugged his shoulders. "Like I told you: prideful. I'm sorry, Xiaozhi, but he does serve as a decent tactician and I'll see if I can keep him from killing himself."

The hurt in Zhong Yao's eyes startled the older strategist, however, as Zhong Yao turned to Sima Yi in shame and in disgust. How could Zhongda throw Wei away so callously? Was he not the one who convinced Cao Pi to take up the Scepter? Did Sima Yi not indirectly cause the rise of Wei?

* * *

The Shu army marched onwards, basking in triumph. As they approached Luoyang Zhao Yun barked orders to prepare to attack. Their warriors formed up, their formations were set, the soldiers charged, and...

The flags on the walls were red, not blue.

Atop the west gate, Xu Sheng of the Wu army was sipping a cup of tea when scouts reported that Shu forces under Zhuge Liang had entered formation and were charging towards his position.

"What?!" He gasped. "I get a transfer from Master Zhou's rear guard to face an assault head on? That wasn't the reason for my transfer! I will speak with our allies before they break our bonds."

And with that said, he rushed to the highest battlement where he could spot the bulk of the Shu troops.

At the head of the Shu force, Zhao Yun yelled: "Men, this may be an enemy ploy. Prepare for an ambush!"

"Wait! You've got it all wrong! We are Wusian troops! We are allies in this war! Wei has been destroyed. Break formation, Han soldiers, and we can greet you properly."

"Is that you, General Xu?"

"Aye! It's me. Stand down!"

"How is this possible?" Zhuge Liang gasped as he stepped off his carriage. "You of Wu have taken Luoyang?"

"Yes!" Xu Sheng replied. "Master Zhou can explain everything for you. But please, lower your spears and break formation... Aggressive marches are not appropriate when greeting allies, wouldn't you agree?"

Zhuge Liang turned bright red. His grip on his fan began to loosen, but he quickly collected himself and grasped his fan so hard that the handle began to crack. "V-Very well. All units, break formation. We are approaching an allied fortress. It is unbecoming of us to act as though we are attacking it."

And thus, the Shu army dispersed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Zhou Yu, Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, Jia Xu, and Yang Xiu entered the old War Room in the Imperial Palace.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zhuge Liang scoffed. "Luoyang is Han's Eastern Capital. It ought to belong to Han once again!"

"Legally, that is invalid." Yang Xiu pointed out. "Wu has taken the city from Wei. It is only proper that Wu maintains hold of it. If Shu wants this city, she must convince Wu to withdraw or, if need be, seize the city from Wu."

Jia Xu smiled. Yang Xiu was not biased against Wu's work after all.

"I cannot believe the irony. I wear a green uniform. You, Master Jia, wear a red one. I honestly thought you were dead!" Sima Yi shook his head as he glared at his old colleague.

"On the contrary, I was confident that Master Zhuge would not waste your talent by killing you so soon." Jia Xu grinned. "Either way, let us celebrate: Emperor Cao Pi is gone, and his incompetent reign is no more!"

"Here's to that." Zhou Yu nodded. "Perhaps China can finally find peace."

"China?" Kongming groaned. "China is Han!"

All the other minds in attendance froze at that moment.

"... But perhaps Wu has earned the Southland's right to protect parts of China." Kongming stammered, sweat falling from his brow as he realized what his words meant.

"Indeed. With Wei gone, Shu has every right to reestablish the Han Dynasty at Chang'an. The Southland has liberated Luoyang, and we intend to protect its people from any further violence." Zhou Yu replied.

"There is nothing I can do to convince you to withdraw from the Eastern Capital?" Zhuge Liang stared at Zhou Yu.

Gongjing saw the flames in those eyes, and stared into them as he replied: "No, the Southland has earned its due. We are allies, and we have no intention of breaking that alliance again. You are here as guests, but this is still Wusian land."

"I guess that's that." Sima Yi sighed. "Very well. Prime Minister, it may be wisest for us to enjoy our victory. Wei has been defeated."

Kongming looked at Sima Yi, and his eyes began to droop. With a heaving sigh, he nodded. "Very well. Inform the troops: for now, the war is over."

"_For Now..."_

* * *

As Kongming stomped out of the War Room, with Sima Yi fast on his heels, Zhou Yu turned to Jia Xu.

"Master Jia, you can retire for the day. Enjoy your rest: you deserve it."

Jia Xu bowed. "Great thanks, Master Zhou. I think I'll help the local economy by visiting a nearby establishment... I could use some good wine."

Yang Xiu and Zhou Yu watched Jia Xu stroll away.

"Master Yang, I regret to bring up this topic once again, but we will need to discuss the matter of Xu Chang."

Yang Xiu nodded. "Aye. If Xu Chang is not settled, your hold on Luoyang will be tentative at best. Shu will be able to strike and you will find it hard-pressed to send reinforcements. Am I right?" He smirked as he spoke those last words.

Zhou Yu sighed. "You know me too well."

"I apologize, friend. I cannot negotiate the status of Xu Chang until I speak with Lord Cao Zhi. You are in luck: I intend to return to Chenliu to speak with him. In the meantime, you can maintain your base in Xu Chang. That should prove helpful for you at the moment."

Zhou Yu groaned as he pressed his hand against his forehead. "Very well. I guess I can live with that for the time being. Will you attend the victory banquet?"

Yang Xiu smiled. "Well, we of Cao Zhi's force wish to hold our own in Qingzhou. I think each allied faction should have their own private celebration. After all, our general goal was the same: Wei is gone, but each of us have our own objectives to consider... Let us speak of this at a later time."

Zhou Yu stared as Yang Xiu walked away. His put on a pensive look for a few moments, before shaking his head and leaving the room.

* * *

The negotiation of prisoners was not a happy time for Wu. When he awoke, Zhang Liao insisted on joining Cao Zhi. Sima Yi offered to pay Liu Ye's bail, even though the sum was quite large. Liu Ye also expressed interest in joining Shu.

Xu Huang's status was not so certain: the man fainted once again upon hearing of Wei's defeat. Both Shu and Wu turned to their great minds, hoping to find someone to convince Xu Huang to join them:

"I will speak to the General." Sima Yi waved his knife fan absentmindedly as he sat in Zhuge Liang's carriage with Fa Zheng and Kongming sitting across from him.

"I would hope that you could convince him." Fa Zheng replied. "You did work with him for some time."

"My only concern is Jia Xu." Zhuge Liang nodded. "Both Master Sima and Master Jia worked with General Xu for a long time. Either could potentially convince him to join their side."

"We also have Yang Xiu to think about." Fa Zheng added.

"Yang Xiu!" Sima Yi laughed. "Do you really think _he_ can convince anyone else to join Cao Zhi? This is a contest between Shu and Wu. Cao Zhang might try to contend with us, but Xu Shu will surely keep him on our side. Yang Xiu and Cao Zhi are too weak to claim power now."

"He might send Guo Huai..." Fa Zheng spoke after a few moments. "General Guo might not be a diplomat, but he is an old comrade of Xu Huang. Zhang Liao mentioned Guo Huai's post in Cao Zhi's army when he pledged his allegiance. It is clear that many of Wei's old guard respect Guo Huai quite greatly."

Both Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi nodded. "Aye... Yang Xiu was smart to acquire Guo Huai. General Guo is not nearly as legendary in battle as Xu Huang, but the respect and reputation he has might actually surpass General Xu." Sima Yi replied.

"But even if he might be more feared than Guo Huai, he is also a much more capable fighter. Xu Huang is too great an asset for us to let him fall into **rebel** hands." Zhuge Liang stamped his foot.

Fa Zheng and Sima Yi glanced at each other, but turned back to Kongming. "I believe Zhongda would be better than either of us in convincing General Xu to defect. Master Zhong would probably have other ideas that would possibly subvert Shu." Fa Zheng spoke.

Zhuge Liang nodded. "Agreed... Although, Zhongda, I honestly hope you keep Zhong Yao on a short leash."

Sima Yi smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

The Wusian camp made their decision much more quickly.

"Lu Meng isn't here, but even if he was I doubt he would appreciate our gentleness towards General Xu. I say we have Wenhe go." Lu Fan spoke.

"I also believe Master Jia to be our best bet at recruiting Xu Huang." Lu Xun nodded.

Jia Xu grinned. "I would be honored to fulfill this task!"

Zhou Yu paused for a moment, his eyes lost in thought. After a few seconds, he placed his hand on Jia Xu's shoulder, looking him straight in the eye. "Wenhe, I trust that you'll bring us results."

* * *

As Yang Xiu packed his bags and withdrew to Qingzhou, he left a note for Guo Huai:

"_Master Guo, General Cao Zhen is still in Xu Chang. I ask that you represent our force during any negotiations they may have with us... I also ask that you speak to General Xu Huang on our behalf. You are his old friend: I trust you can convince our old colleague to embrace Lord Cao Zhi's vision."_

Guo Huai rose after reading the letter, his face beaming with confidence. "I will fulfill my duty, Master Yang!"

* * *

The prison wall was not a particularly entertaining sight.

He sighed. If only he had his axe: then he could carve through this blasted wall and carve a more meaningful existence for himself. Perhaps he could run to Cao Zhang: granted, they were traitors, but they were Wei's best hope for a revival. Cao Pi was dead. Jia Xu and Sima Yi were traitors. Shu and Wu held Chang'an and Luoyang, and even Xu Chang remained in enemy territory.

Besides, Xu Huang was never destined to rot away in a cell!

At that point, he heard the swish of knives, and Sima Yi slowly appeared before him, taking a seat on a stool in front of his cell door.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think?" Sima Yi grinned. "When we were colleagues, did we ever take pleasure in seeing a powerful and brave man rot in a jail cell?"

"If you think I would aid you, _traitor_, then it would be best to use your snake-like tongue on someone else."

"How can you say something like that?" Sima Yi frowned. "I came all this way to see you: you know that we're in Wusian territory now. It's not like I'm the one who caught you."

"No, but you are allied with the peasants that did. Even the blind can sense your dishonesty. How can you live with yourself? You wear the uniform of the enemy we pledged to destroy. His Majesty Cao Pi was forced to witness Jia Xu's betrayal. I can only shudder when I imagine how he would have reacted if he saw you too." Xu Huang growled.

"You are aware that Wei knew of my defection before the end?"

"Yes. My captors were honorable enough to inform me of that. At least I know that **my** lord did not die in ignorance. He knew of your betrayal, and he saw Jia Xu wear a red uniform before Zhou Yu slew him. I do not blame the enemy: Zhou Yu was our enemy from the beginning, but I can hardly believe that you or Jia Xu would betray us. You cannot speak for Wenhe, but I'm certain you can explain yourself."

"Old friend, this is something I cannot understand. Why would you eagerly throw your life away for a cause that proved false? Cao Pi proved inept and incompetent. When Cao Zhi and Cao Zhang revolted, he begged us for help. When Ma Teng attacked Chang'an he sent Jia Xu to handle the problem rather than prove to any of us that he was his father's son. Our old friend Xiahou Dun is gone, and Zhang Wenyuan has already chosen to join Cao Zhi. Master Liu has also gone over to Shu. The remnants of Wei must go their separate ways, and for the sake of our friendship I insist that you'd find fulfillment in Shu. You once fought for Han, and I'm sure Master Zhuge would be happy to have you fight for Han once again."

Xu Huang glared at Sima Yi. "You are right about one thing: I seem to serve incompetent lords. I fought for Han at a time when Han was a joke, and Master Cao Cao rescued me from being a punchline. Alas! Now that the Emperor is dead I am a punchline once again. How can I best serve Lord Cao Cao? His sons Zhi and Zhang spit on his work, although I do not blame Wenyuan for turning to Cao Zhi. You are making a severe joke, Sima Yi.

"You say that I should fight for Shu, the very cause that we of Wei swore to destroy. You might be weak and spineless and amoral enough to bow before Zhuge Liang, but I will never do so. You say that you hate to watch a brave warrior rot in a cell. In that case, I invite you to leave. You are not a prisoner: you don't have to watch me rot here. If my body is destined to rot here, so be it: at least my spirit remains intact!"

The General's glare sent Sima Yi's spirit flying for its life, and the aged strategist froze and cowered at the sight of Xu Huang. After a few moments, he rose and scurried out of the dungeon without a word.

Xu Huang stared at the old coward's retreating form for a few moments. Then he sighed and stared at one of the walls of his cell. If Zhongda came, then others would surely try to sway him. Could he remain so resolute for Wei?

* * *

As Guo Huai approached his old friend's cell, he saw Sima Yi scurrying towards him with fear in his eyes.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" The General asked his former superior.

"What? Oh, it's you." The fear in Sima Yi's eyes vanished almost instantly, but Guo Huai sensed that all was not well. "If you're here to speak to General Xu, I'm afraid he's too stubborn to turn to Cao Zhi. You have Zhang Liao: that should be victory enough."

Guo Huai's eyes narrowed. "You were the one who chose to surrender to our greatest enemy. Is there any surprise that General Xu would not accept Shu's call? Go back to your Han masters and prepare yourself. Han's time is at an end, but Cao Pi was not destined to deliver the hurt, traitor."

Sima Yi grinned. "Brave words from a rebel."

"I turned my back on Cao Pi long before you did. I saw his incompetence and his cruelty almost a year before you realized the truth."

"Yet you did not say a word when Jia Xu became your ally."

Guo Huai grimaced. "That is true... But Master Jia has proven his worth as an ally even if he was monstrous towards the Ma clan. He risked his life to end Cao Pi's regime, whereas you have been riding on Zhuge Liang's coattails. Go back to your master and report your failure. I have no need to waste time on you."

Sima Yi laughed. "Your confidence was reassuring when we are allies. One day, you too will bow before Han. Enjoy your service under the Caos. Soon Master Zhuge and I will wipe that grin off your face. Yang Xiu is talented, but he is no match for me!"

With that, Sima Yi strutted away, and Guo Huai shook his head as he walked towards Xu Huang's cell.

As Guo Huai came into view, Xu Huang groaned to himself. It seemed that his enemies knew him well! They sent people he once cared about to try to convince him to surrender before his foes.

Guo Huai took one look at Xu Huang's expression, and shook his head. Xu Huang saw his old friend's gesture, and returned the favor by looking away.

"General Xu, it has been a while since we spoke last."

"Indeed, General Guo. I'll admit that I am... Relieved... To see that you are well."

"It pains to me to be unable to say the same, because you are not well. You are in a cage, a place worse than death for warriors like us."

"Sima Yi said the same thing." Xu Huang sighed. "And I will admit that I certainly do not appreciate being trapped in this cage."

"So you admit that you wish to return to the battlefield, then?"

Xu Huang eyed Guo Huai closely. "Yes, yes I do."

"Very well. Old friend, may I know why you rejected Master Sima's offer?"

"Sima Yi is a coward who bowed before Zhuge Liang once he realized that death was upon him. I do not know the details of his battle at Chang'an, but from what I could gather he could have used the opportunity to withdraw to Luoyang and help Emperor Cao Pi fend off the Shu and Wu hordes. Instead, he chose to kiss the feet of our greatest enemy. That is something I cannot tolerate."

"I see. But Emperor Cao Pi is gone."

"That he is." Xu Huang replied before Guo Huai could continue. "And I suppose you are here to tell me that I should not be so sentimental?"

"No, no. I turned my back on Cao Pi's interpretation of Wei for several reasons. I'm sure you will mention Jia Wenhe so I will address that first. Master Jia has proven a valuable ally for Lord Cao Zhi, and although he fights for Wu he has been most friendly with Master Yang. But do not think for one second that I ignored his massacre of the Ma clan. It is hardly a wonder why Han Sui would leave Wei's service the moment an opportunity presented itself: he was forced to serve Wei by Jia Xu's machinations after all. In the end, Cao Zhi is my Lord and I will do what I can to ensure that his interpretation of Wei remains intact."

"Old friend, it seems that Wenyuan has also chosen Cao Zhi. But you haven't convinced me why I should as well. Otherwise, why would you be here?"

Guo Huai groaned. "Do you think I lack honor like Sima Yi? You wound me, Gongming!"

Xu Huang flinched. "Ah, my apologies. Sima Yi had no intention of 'mending our friendship' when he felt he had the opportunity to recruit me. I nearly expected you to do the same."

"I know you, General. You are not the kind of man who gets convinced so easily. Lord Cao Cao had a way with words that few men can match. He was the one who created Wei, not Sima Yi, not Liu Ye, and certainly not Cao Pi. Yes, Cao Pi is your Emperor, but I think everyone has babbled to you about Emperor Pi's incompetence by now. You don't need me to elaborate. Lords Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi are still alive: they carry Cao Cao's bloodline and parts of his legacy. Sadly, the Wei you and I knew is no longer applicable, but it has differing... Interpretations. Xu Shu leads one of them, and Yang Xiu leads the other. You must choose either one, for I doubt a man like you would submit before Wu."

"You failed to mention Shu." Xu Huang raised an eyebrow.

"I know you have more dignity than that. Shu was our sworn enemy: how could any of us submit to Han now?"

"Either way, you say that you have not surrendered to Wu, but for all intents and purposes Cao Zhi's faction is a client state of those southerners."

It was Guo Huai's time to groan. "Yes, you are right. Master Yang had to make such a deal. He knows that Wu will protect Cao Zhi's reign much better than Cao Zhang ever could. Some of us suspect that Xu Shu may very well give Cao Zhang's banner to Zhuge Liang at the first opportunity. I do not know whether Lord Cao Zhang will accept such an outcome, but it's certainly worse than Wu."

"Why would Cao Zhi do such a thing? Has he forgotten what Lord Cao Cao fought and died for?"

"Lord Cao Cao fought and died for a strong, unified China. The southerners crushed that dream at Chi Bi, but to give them credit Lord Cao Cao did not show them his mercy beforehand. None of us have forgotten Xuzhou, and the warriors of both Yuan Shao and Liu Biao submitted to Wei and witnessed Wei's mercy. Wu never did. She has been influenced by Shu, influenced by Zhuge Liang's words before that horrible battle. Zhou Yu might be unwilling to admit it, but Shu's disdain for Wei and Zhuge Liang's tongue are the main reasons why Wu hates Wei. If we did not attack at Chi Bi, Wu would not be our enemy. If Wei did not splinter, neither side would have a strong reason to fight. Sure, when Wei was strong she might have grown arrogant and made further attempts to conquer Wu, but judging by past actions such measures are not likely to be successful."

"Yet they are your allies, and together you killed Cao Cao's son."

Guo Huai groaned. "Yes, yes. But I would argue that Emperor Pi had no right to that title, and proved his incompetence, and thus it was foolhardy for Wei to rally behind him as a leader. He is the reason for the splintering of Wei. He is the reason why we were a shattered faction that gave Shu and Wu the opportunity to attack. Your honor is wasted on his memory."

Xu Huang turned his head. "Even if you are right, I must preserve what remains of my honor. I will not leave Wei's service, even if Cao Zhi is another 'interpretation.' Our old friend Zhang Liao serves Cao Zhi now, surely his help would be enough."

"Gongming, will we see you die here?"

"If dying in this cell is my fate, Boji, then I will not protest."

As Guo Huai watched Xu Huang solemnly turn his head towards a cell wall, the two men heard a third voice: "And what use will you be to the world and to the people if you rot away like an inept coward?!"

Both men spun their heads to face the newcomer. "Jia Xu!"

* * *

Author's Note: Update length depends on the importance of each Chapter. Kongming's reaction was the main point of this part of the plot. Next update might be longer, or not. Depends. Next chapter will come when it's done.


End file.
